While You Still Think You Know Everything
by KEdakumi
Summary: Years have passed since her first love had been gone, wondering into her future, she met a boy that would lead her to a new enemy, a new love and a new life. CU written for insomniac amy's Tou-sama Challenge on Dokuga
1. Chapter 1

While You Still Think You Know Everything

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Inuyasha's world and make no profit from this story. I've only done some twisting to feed my own plot bunny before it drives me nuts.

* * *

Updates will be a bit sporadic until I have it complete, which shouldn't be too much longer.

Kagome walked the path back to the village. She reflected on her life for the last 5 years. This wasn't what she dreamed of when the well reopened and let her come back to the past for the last time. She thought by now she would have at least one little puppy-eared tot running around. Instead she found herself widowed at the age of 24, and traveling the countryside again, avoiding crazed demons, human armies and bandits, healing and helping where she could. Thankfully, Shippo traveled with her, making those quiet moments feel not so lonely. She came up on the outskirts of the village, heading back to Sango and Miroku's hut. She had to giggle as she watched the twin girls try to 'slay' Shippo as their younger brother sat against the hut drawing on his parchment. They were as different as night and day and she loved them for it.

"Auntie Kagome!" One of the girls shouted as she was spotted. Kagome couldn't help the small smile that crossed her features. She hugged each one of the little ones and the ran off to find something else to get into, leaving Shippo and her some privacy.

"How was your visit?" he asked softly.

"Good." She replied, while setting the bucket and washcloth on the ground next to the hut.

"Are you okay?" He looked at her, noticing the distant look in her eyes.

"I like my visits, if for nothing else, then to remember." She replied with a sad smile.

She had just finished visiting Inuyasha's grave under the God tree. She cleaned it and left a bit of food, the whole time telling him how her year went and remembering their life together. She missed her husband terribly, and always would, but it was getting a bit better. She kept busy and pressed on in life, knowing he would want her to.

"Kagome, when will we be leaving?" Shippo asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"In the morning." She answered, going inside to help a pregnant Sango with the days chores.

They had a fantastic dinner that night, thanks to Shippo's excellent hunting skills and were off with the first rays of the sun. Shippo couldn't help but laugh at his friend's quiet grumbling. "Morning comes entirely too early... and quit giggling." she huffed.

* * *

Shippo acted insulted. "Men do not giggle. I was laughing at you." She shot him a dirty look. "Some things never change." He said, laughing harder when she could think of nothing else to do but stick her tongue out at him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The days progressed slowly for the two. They would stop in human or demon villages occasionally to trade or assist in healing, but generally the kept to themselves, avoiding groups of either. Sometimes they would get close enough though to listen to the talk around the various camps and villages. Nothing beat what you could learn when they didn't know anyone was listening. This was how Shippo heard about villages on the Eastern/Western borders being attacked. They both agreed that they should go help these villages.

The first of villages that they found was slowly rebuilding. Kagome walked into it, with Shippo next to her. Both noticed the fearful glances sent their ways, not that they could blame them. Life was hard enough with the humans warring all the time, these unknown demons weren't helping them any. The friends stopped at site of several fresh graves and were offering their prayers when a group of armed villagers approached them, lead by an old priest.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

Kagome stood, brushing off her red hakama and white top. She wanted to take extra care of the clothing that she worked so hard to obtain. Turning to the group of men, she held Shippo's hand and gave a small bow. "My name is Kagome, I am a traveling priestess." she started, "and this is Shippo," she indicated the small fox demon. "We heard there was problems in the surrounding villages and came to help, if we could."

The old priest frowned at them. "Tell me, woman, why do you travel with a trickster?"

"Perhaps she is another fox demon in disguise!" one the men shouted. Suddenly the villagers were starting to murmur and grow even angrier. Kagome gave Shippo's hand another squeeze as she felt him tense. He may have gotten a bit taller and been forced to grow up quickly, but he was still a child in demon standards and needed her reassurance. After all, this wasn't the first time villagers said something like this. She just shook her head, allowing the insults to roll off her back like water.

"I can only assure you that we are not. Whether you choose to believe is up to you." She wanted to help, but she found a long time ago, that you can only help those that want it.

Suddenly, a small boy darted through the crowd, falling on the ground in front of her. She could see the boy trembling as he raised a dirty, tear-stained face to look at her. "Please, Lady Priestess," he began, "The demon killed my father and poisoned my mother." he cried. "She is dieing and no one can help her." Everyone stopped talking, looking with pity at the young boy of about 8 years.

"Show me where she is." Kagome softly replied, helping the boy up. The priest stopped her from leaving though.

"There is nothing to be done for her, why should we allow you to try?" He asked.

Kagome turned to him, her eyes blazing, "I will not allow him to become another orphan because of your fears." She glared at each of the men in turn, the slight glow of her purity shining. "I will be helping this child and his family and none of you will stop me. You have nothing to loose, he has everything." And with that she walked away from the group, holding the boys hands.

Kagome worried over the woman. She was fevered and hallucinating. The poison was working through her system slowly. To top it off, she was pregnant. Kagome could have cried for the little family. Since the jewel no longer kept her from accessing all her energy, she had worked on healing. She thought she was getting better with her control, but this would still be delicate.

Several hours later, Shippo found Kagome asleep against the wall in the hut. The woman with her new daughter were both in a deep healing sleep on the futon. She never seemed to stop amazing him with her endless kindness and energy. He wondered, not for the first time, if she knew how strong she really is. He left the females to sleep, going back out to let the little boy, Jun, know that things were going to be better now and help him try to finish patching up the little hut.

It took that bit of assistance to have the whole of the village coming to Kagome for help. She and Shippo refused any sort of physical payment, knowing that the villagers needed it more. Instead, they said their payment would be in the form of information. They got as many stories of the demon attack as they could. They knew that even an unsuspecting detail could make a difference. The most glaring piece of information was the crescent moon symbol that was displayed proudly on the shoulder of one of the assailants.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Another week passed before Kagome and Shippo were on the road again. They traveled for nearly 2 months, finding several more villages that were attacked and helping when able. They always obtained any information offered about the demons that were causing this havoc.

It took several more days of walking before they were at another village. This one didn't appear to have been targeted yet, but according to the rumors, it was only a matter of time. The villagers must have known this too as they received another greeting like the one in the first village. Kagome didn't have the energy to argue with the crowd. Tired from their travels, they opted, instead to camp near a stream about a mile away.

Over the next few days Kagome and Shippo made their plans to track down the demons. From what they gathered at the village their was only about 5 or 6 of them. Some villagers weren't sure because the demons moved so fast. They said they were laughing and taunting the scared humans. Those men that fought, were killed, usually piece by piece.

"They are not running on instinct. They are as bad as the human bandits. Enjoying the pain they are inflicting." Kagome surmised.

She looked at the map that Shippo had drawn. He had taken to map making during their travels and seemed to have a talent for it. They had sat with the villagers going over stories and rumors about other villages being attacked. In all there was about 8 of them, that they knew of.

"Kagome," Shippo started, "Could Sesshoumaru be trying to start a war with the East?"

Kagome thought on this a bit. She hadn't talked to Sesshoumaru since before Inuyasha died. The brothers had remained distant, despite coming together to defeat a common foe. Occasionally, the demon lord would come to visit Rin, but those visits had started to taper off, so he only showed once or twice a year. She wondered if he knew of Inuyasha's death. "What would he think?" she silently asked herself while gently running her fingers along Tetsusaiga's sheath. The sword didn't work for her like it did her husband, but it was a part of him that she wouldn't let out of her sight. She thought back to the meetings with the quiet demon. The more she thought, the more she realized he had changed so much from their first to last meeting. She knew this round of attacks wasn't him.

"No." she finally said. "I don't see Sesshoumaru trying to start a war this way." She glanced at her young companion. "You know if he wanted to start a fight, he would walk in, poison dripping... subtlety be damned." She smiled as Shippo giggled. "No, I wonder though, if someone is trying to make it look that way." she mumbled, looking at the marks on the map showing the villages. Every village was less then a days travel from the Western boarder. "They have to hit this village at some point soon, so we'll wait them out."

Shippo shook his head. "Using villagers as bait doesn't seem like you."

"I suppose not. But there's only two of us. I'm not running all up and down the border hoping to catch up to these demons. That's what I've learned from my husband's lack of planning. We can use this time to plan and prepare."

And that's what they did. They spent the next days with Kagome making sutras and preparing various herbal remedies as well as a few poisons that Sango had taught her. Shippo spent that time gathering nuts and other items to use for his illusions. They would hunt and fish during the day and any extra, Shippo would take to the village, disguised as an old hermit. It was this way he was able to get Kagome a surplus of arrows. In the evenings they would spar. After supper, they talked and planned.

Within a week of their stay, Shippo had taken a stack of special sutras and placed them around the village. It was something that she had worked on with Miroku not too long after her return. The small, rectangular pieces of paper were all connected by Kagome's purity. She would activate one, then they would all activate, effectively trapping the fast demons in one area. It was then that she could find out the reason for the attacks and put a stop to them...one way or another.

The sun had just set and Kagome was serving dinner. Shippo was the first to hear the scream. That was all it took for the duo to run to the village. They stopped on the outskirts, watching in horror as 4 young demons laughed at a man rolling on the ground in obvious pain as a hut behind them burned. Kagome was glad she was able to mask her scent, though she wasn't sure they'd be able to smell her anyway.

"Do you see or smell any others?" Kagome whispered to Shippo. He shook his head no. "What can you tell me about them?" She asked.

"Two dog demons, a lizard demon and a water demon." He quietly replied, never taking his eyes from the enemy. "They are enjoying this. It's all a game to them." he finished in a growling tone. "One of the scents is familiar, but I couldn't say from where."

"Just like we planned then." she said, after a moment of contemplation. "Don't kill them if we don't have to, but really, we only need one alive." Shippo nodded and dashed off.

Kagome watched for a moment as several village men launched arrows at the group. A familiar looking green whip launched toward the arrows, destroying them before they ever got close to their targets. She watched wide-eyed as one of the demons raised it's hand and a large bubble of water engulfed two of the villagers. He made the bubble dance and bounce as the men trapped inside started to drown. She was ready to fire an arrow when suddenly one of Shippo's large snake illusions towered over the group, distracting them enough for a moment so the water bubble broke, allowing the men to escape. She took this as her que and activated the sutra barrier. It went up with a hum and light pink light. Kagome hoped that Shippo was able to get the majority of the villagers out. The barriers would let out any human stragglers, but she didn't want anyone caught in the crossfire. The demons finished destroying the illusion and looked around. She watched as two of them lifted their noses to the air, wanting to scent out the enemy.

The lizard demon took off only to be repelled back by the barrier. She readied an arrow, but before it could launch she watched the lizard bend down to pick a giggling mushroom off the ground. Instantly it grew to a huge boulder, pinning the demon's hand and tip of it's tail to the ground. Kagome smiled at Shippo's cleverness. "One down, three to go." She thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By this time the remaining demons were shouting, hoping to draw out their unseen enemy. Kagome took a special arrow out of her arsenal and aimed at the taller dog demon. He looked up to see the projectile and went to run but was instead thrown several feet back before collapsing to the ground. Shippo decided to join in the fun again, taunting the shorter dog demon as the water demon tore off in her direction. Kagome jumped as a ball of water left a small crater in the tree next to her. She was thankful for the sparring sessions with Sango, Miroku and Shippo when the demon next appeared behind her. His left arm took the form of a sword and she barely duck before it went swinging over her head. A strong kick to her side reminded her to back up and away from the danger. She could feel her energy pulse and barely avoided the sword arm again. The demon brought his arm back for another swing, catching her on the arm. She didn't want to purify him, only stun him, but she found out long ago that her energy can take on a mind of it's own. The demon didn't even have a chance to scream as the purity of her soul ran up his arm and overwhelmed him completely, turning him to ash.

She took a few moments to catch her breath before taking off toward the sound of explosions. "I hope Shippo remembers to leave something for the villagers to come back to." She thought to herself, picking up her pace.

She came just in time to see her her little fox bounce off a tree. A green whip glowed in the darkness. She absently wondered if that was a trait that all the dog demons shared before jumping into action. She shot an arrow as she ran, hoping to catch the demon's attention. It worked. Unfortunately, it also missed... mostly. With the light from the fires around the village she watched her arrow graze past the demon's face. He brought his whip in her direction with a snap. Kagome noticed the acidic poison eating into the ground before she manage to raise a quick barrier, just before a set of claws would have ripped into her. A growl told her she managed to burn his hand before he backed up. She was silently thanking Miroku and Kaede again for helping her take better control of her of her soul, allowing her to form it's energy to what she needed.

"You will regret that bitch!" the little dog spat. Kagome winced as the whip appeared again, cracking hard against the shield around her.

Without warning, the demon stopped his attack. He looked at his side at the arrow protruding out of it, just a few inches above his hip. He turned to see a trembling villager loading another arrow and attempting to aim it at him again. Kagome watched as he ran at the man, growling, only to be thrown to the side by a large blast of Shippo's foxfire.

"Get out of here! NOW!" Kagome shouted as she let down barrier, startling the surprised villager out of his panic induced trance. The man didn't need to be told twice and was off again into the dark. Kagome ran toward the demon who was back on his feet. She noticed Shippo holding his side, his clothing taking on a dark tone. The demon charged at her little friend and she acted on instinct. Bow in hand, she let her arrow fly. It grabbed the surprised demon in the chest and pinned him to the tree next to him. He managed to shoot her a hateful look before closing his eyes.

The friends looked at each other for a moment, taking deep breaths, then around at the damage done to the village. Two huts and the stable were burning brightly, but aside from several downed trees and craters in the ground, the village looked to be saved. It looked like they would be burying two villagers, but the damage could have been much worse. Kagome looked at the dog demon on the ground and the lizard one still complaining about being caught under Shippo's big rock. "Three still alive." She thought. "Now to bundle them up before letting the villagers back."

She knew, if allowed, the villagers would charge right in and kill her prisoners. She didn't want that. She wanted to understand why they were attacking the villages and then turn them over to Sesshoumaru or whomever the demon lord of the east is. Though Sesshoumaru would probably still kill them, she wanted to make sure no wars would be started with the actions of these few.

"Are you going to be alright?" she asked Shippo as she gently lifted his shirt to look at the slice along his ribs.

"I'll be fine." he replied with a slight hiss as she applied some of the herbal remedies from her bag then started to wrap it.

"That's good." she said. "When we're done, why don't you go build a fire near our tree'd friend there while I bring over our other two guests." and with that she carried her medical supplies over to make sure the taller dog demon wouldn't bleed out. It wouldn't do to have your prisoner die too soon. A part of her felt a bit of guilt as she placed a sutra on the dog before removing the arrow and wrapping his wound. She had hoped to have been able to get in a clean shot so he didn't suffer as he lay frozen on the ground, but looking at the wound, she knew it hurt. Something in his eyes close to relief shown when she finally was done wrapping. She gave him some herbs to cause him to sleep then drug him over to lean against the tree where his co-conspirator was pinned.

Finally walking over to the lizard demon. She watched a moment as he thrashed about and cursed. She then threw another sutra, effectively freezing him in place as well. "I would ask you why you have been attacking these villages, but I don't think you'd answer me right now, even if you weren't frozen at that odd angle." She could see the fire in his eyes. It was a look of pure hatred. "Please be aware, I could still purify you now." Ah, there the hatred disappeared for a moment to replaced with fear. "Instead I will be attempting to contact the proper people... demons... whatever, to let _them_ question you instead." Anger again in his eyes... then laughter? "What is he thinking?" she wondered.

Eventually Shippo had the fire going and Kagome set up another barrier around their campsite and tree that held their 3 guests. This was a special barrier with sutras that were in tune to Kagome and Shippo, specifically. No guests could get out and no humans, in. It was safer for everyone, though the villagers chose to disagree upon their return. Several of the men shouted and tried to force Kagome to hand over the demons to take revenge on the attack. They said, though they were grateful to her and Shippo for their service, that their duty was done and the village would be responsible for meriting the punishment. Kagome argued that she didn't try to spare them just for them to be killed outright. Their were others that may want to speak with these three, but if not, then she would turn them over to the village. This seemed to satisfy the men and two remained 'guard' while the others tried to right the village again. It was breaking dawn before Kagome could finally sit down. Shippo laying next to her with his head on her lap.

She watched the sun rise through the trees while starting to doze. It had been a long night and after some sleep, it was going to be a long day. She was going to have to either leave Shippo here to stand guard while she looked for the demon lord of the east or she was going to have to send Shippo. They really didn't want to be separated, but she wouldn't send out one of the villagers and she didn't trust them to watch her guests without killing them.

Speaking of guests, she looked to the one pinned to the tree as his short hair blew in the breeze. "He looks young." she thought while absently running her fingers through Shippo's hair. All of the sudden the young fox shot up. He looked around frantically, finally setting his sights on the boy on the tree. He ran over and cautious sniffed at him, as if he were afraid the spell would let loose and he would be attacked again.

"Oh shit..." he mumbled.

"Shippo! Language." Kagome reprimanded without thought as she stood beside him.

He disregarded her words as the young fox jumped onto a branch next to the demon's head. "I thought he smelled a bit familiar. I've been trying to think all night where I recognized that scent from." He reached over to the boy's head. It was hanging down with his hair in his face, so Kagome walked over to lift his chin. His short silver hair parted around his face. The black tips framed his features. She noticed the red mark that came from the side of his head and swirled around one cheek, but what caught her eye was the blue crescent moon on his forehead.

"Shippo..." she started hesitantly. "What is the scent you recognized?" though she thought she knew the answer.

"Sesshoumaru." Was his quiet reply.

"Oh shit..."

"Indeed, priestess." Came a deep voice from outside the barrier. "You will remove this barrier and explain why my son is run through with one of your arrows before I kill you both for touching what is mine."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kagome saw the red tone bleeding into his eyes. She knew she would have to take this carefully or there would be consequences. She turned to the enraged demon and bowed, never taking her eyes from him or taking down the barrier. He may be strong, but she was guessing... hoping... she was just as strong... hoping...

"We have been tracking down the demons responsible for attacking several villages over the last few months, Sesshoumaru."

"And you assumed it was this Sesshoumaru's son?" he interrupted.

"We saw them attacking the village." Shippo stated, though quickly clammed up again when Sesshoumaru glared at him.

"Don't be mad at him." Kagome brought his attention back to her. "We observed them torturing people and laughing as they did. You may not have any care for humans, Sesshoumaru, but I couldn't stand by while they were doing it. Besides, since when did you have a son?" She took a deep breath and watched as the demon lord thought on what she said. She watched the red draw back from the center of his eyes, though not completely. She figured it was because he was seeing his child in that condition. He looked at her again and she finally felt safe enough to remove the barrier. She walked over to the crowd of nervous villagers that had gathered and reassured them that everything would be fine, sending them back to their beds.

She watched as Sesshoumaru walked over to the boy and took a moment to really look at him. He was small, probably the size of a 10 or 11 year old human boy. His hair was the same shade of silver as his father's, the black tips, she could only assume was from his mother. He had a cute face. It retained some of a child's roundness and his skin was pale, making the blue moon on his forehead and the red swirl on his cheek stand out. He wore the same style of clothing as his father, but it was black to Sesshoumaru's white. The boy's top was sleeveless, showing the red marking down his arm that matched the one on his cheek. She took note of the metal cuffs on his wrists with the small spikes sticking out, then wondered if he had a sword. If he did, she hadn't seen it.

She stopped beside him as he regarded his wayward son, deep in thought. Shippo stood on the other side of her, looking from the boy to his father, but not saying a word.

"This is his 10th summer." He said quietly.

"What is his name?" She asked, watching his face and noticing, though no expression came to his features, his eyes shown a deep fondness and sadness that she was sure he would never voice.

"Takeshi" came the simple reply.

"Warrior." she said. "Sounds like a name you'd give a child." She quietly laughed at his raised eyebrow. She decided to hold off on the other questions she had about her nephew to get to the more pressing matter. "Do you know the other two?" she indicated the two other young demons setting asleep against the tree.

A sniff of his nose brought a frown to his lips. "The pup is Saburo, Takeshi's relation on his mother's side. The lizard is the son of Lord Yoshiaki, ruler of the Eastern lands."

"There was another." Kagome hesitated, "A water demon." she stopped as her heart broke a little. She realized these were boys... just children... and she killed one of them.

Sesshoumaru followed his nose to a small pile of ash. He ran his fingers through it before bringing them closer to his face. "I do not know this scent. He may have been from the East." He walked back over to the priestess.

Suddenly a voice far above shouted. "My Lord! My Lord! How could you leave your most loyal and faithful servant?" A small, familiar toad demon quickly jumped from the back of Ah-Un as the dragon landed. He threw himself at the demon lord's feet, whimpering the whole time.

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru started, obviously used to the overacting imp.

"Yes, my Lord?" He stood, then looked to his left when he noticed Kagome and Shippo. "Ah! Lady Kagome! My apologies for not seeing you there." He gave a deep bow. "What are you doing here?"

Kagome waved him off. "No problem, Jaken. Shippo and I were taking care of a demon problem." and she looked to the trees with the boys.

"Lord Takeshi!" Jaken gasped. "Not again." He moaned quietly, making Kagome wonder at the statement.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Jaken, load the priestess's belongings onto Ah-Uh. We will take the lizard home."

"Wait..." Kagome started, "We? I didn't say I was going."

Sesshoumaru ignored her, turning to Shippo. "Fox, you will take a pouch and collect the remains of the water demon, so his identity can be determined." Shippo went right to work without another word, knowing Kagome would ask enough questions.

"Sesshoumaru, don't ignore me." she huffed. "I never said we would go with you."

He turned quickly grabbed her by the throat, lifting her feet off the ground. "This Sesshoumaru will not be disobeyed. Your explanation is needed to make sure there are not any complications with the East. You _will_ be joining us." He finished, dropping her on the ground. "Keep in mind, woman, I am _not_ my half-brother. I will not tolerate your insolence." And he started to walk away.

Kagome rubbed her sore neck. "Jerk." she mumbled. She stood and walked over to where Sesshoumaru was placing the taller dog demon and the lizard demon on Ah-Un. Kagome thought they looked like a couple of sacks thrown over the dragon's back. That had to be uncomfortable. She was glad they were both still knocked out, or at least they should be glad. "Sesshoumaru," she said, when he started walking towards his son. "Sesshoumaru, we were going to help these villagers recover from the attack. There are still some people to heal, we need to help rebuild the lost buildings, replant crops and locate the live stock that ran off." He continued to walk, ignoring her. "Sesshoumaru. These people need help. We can leave after." Still no response from the demon as he received a small shock from trying to touch the arrow that held Takeshi. "Sesshoumaru! I'm not leaving until I clean up this mess _your_ son made!" Ok, maybe that wasn't the nicest way to say something, but he really needed to open his eyes.

He looked at her and growled at the insult. He then looked around at the devastation as if really noticing it for the first time. He removed a small pouch from it's hiding place on his person and tossed it at Kagome's feet. "You will take that to the village leaders as compensation... after you have removed this infernal arrow." Kagome picked up the small pouch and looked inside. Her eyes widened when she saw enough coins to restock the village plus some. She went to the arrow and instructed him to be ready to catch the boy. With a bit of power, the arrow dissolved and he started waking.

Kagome was happy that her arrow worked. She fashioned it after the one that sealed Inuyasha, with some tweaks of her own. This arrow was meant to seal, not kill like Kikyo's originally had been. Her's basically froze the target in time and put them to sleep, that's why the young boy's injuries were not completely healed over. She watched as his eyes started to open and focus on Sesshoumaru. Deciding she didn't want to be part of this conversation, she went to find the village leaders and finish packing.

Several days later found the unusual group at the extremely large castle of the Eastern Lord. Kagome watched as the large gates swung open to admit them. There in the center of the courtyard stood an elderly looking lizard demon. His long, gray hair was tied at the nap of his neck and his head was capped with a small round hat made from the same green silk that made up his robes. He looked regal... and unhappy. No doubt he knew why they were there.

She took a glance at the boys that were walking silently behind them. After a day of travel, Sesshoumaru 'asked' her to removed the sutras from the other two. He reminded them, in the way only he can, that they were to stay with the group and stay quiet. They did just as he said and Kagome and Shippo rode on Ah-Un so they could pick up their pace while ignoring the hateful sneers sent in her and Shippo's direction by the two young lords. The third boy, the taller dog demon, seemed to know he was in trouble and kept his head bowed most of the way.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." A deep hissing voice broke her from her thoughts. "This Yoshiaki welcomes you to his home. I must ask, though, where you managed to find Prince Tatsuya?"

Sesshoumaru gave a small tilt of his head. "He was found destroying villages on the border between your land and mine." The old lizard gave a stern look to his son and the boy, for a moment, looked ashamed.

"Come inside, we will discuss this further." and he lead them all to a receiving room. Lord Yoshiaki sat on the raised platform and Sesshoumaru sat next to him. Kagome and Shippo sat to the side of the room near several advisers and soldiers, as the boys sat on their knees in the middle of the room. "Tatsuya, you will now explain to this Yoshiaki why you are not in the southern part of the territory with your sisters."

The boy threw a defiant chin into the air. "We were only having some fun, my Lord." Kagome could feel her irritation grow at the use of the word 'fun'. "Prince Takeshi has not had the chance to travel much, so I was showing him the border between our lands." The boy shrugged. "We just wanted to test our skills a bit and didn't think anyone would miss a few humans. You always say they breed like bugs." And then Tatsuya looked over to Kagome. "So we just squished a few bugs." He smirked at Kagome's frown.

"You brat!" Shippo yelled, while Kagome grabbed him. "You were torturing those weaker then you. What kind honorable leader does that?"

"The weak do not deserve to live. They are there for the strong to feed upon, nothing else." The boy said.

"Enough!" Lord Yoshiaki shouted. Turning and looking at Kagome, he asked "Lord Sesshoumaru, would you introduce your interesting traveling companion?"

"Lord Yoshiaki, I present the Priestess Kagome, former guardian of the Shikon jewel and her kit, Shippo." Kagome and Shippo bowed to the Lords.

Yosiaki looked interested. "Tell me, priestess, how did you get involved in all this?"

"Shippo and I travel to where we are needed and were following rumors of demon attacks on the border. We were concerned that someone was attempting to start a war between your lands, so we went to see if we could stop the attacks and see if there was a reason for them. We caught your sons and their associates slowly killing villagers that did nothing to them." She looked pointedly at the boys. "They were laughing at the torture. Smiling at the death like common bandits." The two prince's growled at the insult.

Lord Yoshiaki looked back at his son. "Who was with you, boy?"

The young prince looked even more upset, "It was just me, Prince Takeshi, his cousin Eiji and..." Emotion chocked the name of the final being.

"And who, boy?" his father demanded.

"And Fumio!" The boy shouted. The look he turned onto Kagome was pure anguish. "That human bitch killed Fumio! Kill her father! Get rid of that nasty thing!" He was now standing, pointing to the woman, who was doing her best to not look afraid, after all she was sitting in the lion's den.

"Tatsuya, compose yourself." The lord demanded, then turned back to the priestess. "Is what he says true?"

Kagome looked at him, with her head held high. "If he was a water demon, then yes... unfortunately it is true."

"You did not wish to kill him."

"I didn't want to. I only wanted to trap those responsible, but he was strong and fought well." she replied.

"We have his remains so he may be remembered." Sesshoumaru said.

"Father!" Prince Tatsuya yelled. "Certainly you aren't going to let this insult to us go? Fumio and his family have been loyal for generations. He needs to have revenge."

"Boy." He looked almost tired. "Do not use words that you do not know the meaning of. Do you realize that the priestess was right?" he asked. "You and your friends could have started a war, if not between us and the humans then between the East and the West. What if this court thought Lord Sesshoumaru was trying to encroach on our territory?" His voice was gaining volume. "Would you have stepped up and taken responsibility? Would you have even realized what was happening in time?" His voice dropped, the anger replaced with weariness. "You were in a place you shouldn't have been doing something you had no reason to. You forget that there are others stronger then you. For that error your loyal companion paid with his life and you very well could have lost yours."

No one said anything for a few long moments. Kagome watched the boys' expression. Their faces were blank and their eyes seemed to be looking at something far away. She knew they heard him, but she really wondered how much they were listening.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They stayed overnight at the invitation of Lord Yoshiaki and left early the next morning. Sesshoumaru sent Jaken on Ah-Un on some errand or other so the small group walked at a relaxed pace. When the sun was high in the sky, Kagome decided it was time to part ways. The night before, she and Shippo decided to head NorthEast to visit Koga's pack. The small group stopped for a break when she brought it up. "I think Shippo and I need to move on now." Sesshoumaru didn't look at her, but continues to watch the horizon. "So, we'll see you around." She wasn't sure why, but she felt extremely awkward.

"You will wait." He suddenly said. "You three will hunt. This Sesshoumaru expects two large deer." He said to Shippo and the two young dog demons. "Go." The boys looked at each other in confusion for a moment before taking off, Shippo his way and the young prince and his friend their own way, leaving one stubborn dog and one irritated priestess behind. Sesshoumaru made some stacks of nearby logs to start a fire. Kagome automatically helped him get the blaze going, hoping he'd tell her what he was thinking.

"Okay, they're gone. Will you _please_ tell me why you are insisting on my continued company?" She said with a huff.

After a moment's contemplation, "Takeshi came to live with this Sesshoumaru last spring." He started, never taking his eyes from the treeline. "He refuses to listen to this Sesshoumaru and cares not for his title or anything to do with it." Here he paused. This was the most she'd ever heard the strong, quiet demon talk and she didn't want to break the spell. "Five moons ago he made his first kill." He continued, then looked directly at her. "He killed the demoness in charge of his care." He could see the shock that ran through the young woman as her hand covered her mouth. "He stated she told him he was not allowed to leave the keep, as per my instruction. He said her station and weakness didn't allow her to speak to him that way and he killed her for it."

Kagome just looked at him for a moment. She couldn't believe Sesshoumaru's own son would act so dishonorably, atleast until she remembered the attack on the village. Sesshoumaru, himself, had grown in character so much over the last few years. He hated his brother and humans, but he grew from that hatred to at least a tolerated indifference. He certainly wouldn't have killed a servant for doing their duty. If he would have, Jaken wouldn't still be alive.

"Sesshoumaru," She quietly began, "I wasn't aware you were married. Where is Takeshi's mother?"

He looked to the sky. "Our mating was arranged by our families when we were young. She was the daughter of a distant relative of my father's. Takeshi was to live with her and her family until he came of age at 15 summers." He took a deep breath. "They were all assassinated. A servant managed to bring him and Saburo to me with news of the attack, before succumbing to her wounds."

Her eyes teared a bit for the mother that was gone and Sesshoumaru and Takeshi, that had lost so much. Sesshoumaru sat quietly, listening to her sniffles taper off. "What was her name?" she finally asked.

"Mi." he said simply.

The couple sat there for a time. Each lost in their own thoughts before a rustling in the trees caught their attention. The two young dog demons entered the clearing, a large buck between them. They sat the kill in front of the demon lord and bowed. "Lord Sesshoumaru," Takeshi began, "We found a small herd and took down it's male."

Sesshoumaru looked with irritation at the boys then the kill. "This Sesshoumaru required two. Where is the second?"

Kagome watched the boys fidget, glancing at each other then bowing again. "Forgive us, my Lord." Takeshi said with a slight growl to his voice. "We only managed the one." Sesshoumaru said nothing. He just looked at them, letting the tension in the air grow. Takeshi stood taller, as Saburo started to fidget. "It is the size of two deer, though!" He exclaimed.

Sesshoumaru looked again at the deer, before glancing back at the boy with a raised eyebrow. "I expect my word to be followed." he growled. "You will get the second deer or neither of you will eat."

"Fine!" the boy huffed, turning to leave only to find himself pinned to the ground by the boot of one very irritated demon lord. The boy turned his head to glare at the male above him.

"You will remember your place, pup. This Sesshoumaru tires of your insolence." He punctuated the statement by pressing down a bit harder.

Takeshi closed his eyes and nodded with a submissive whimper. Sesshoumaru sat back down as the boys disappeared back into the woods.

Kagome regarded Sesshoumaru for a long moment. "He is rebelling." She simply stated.

"Hn."

"All boys will go through that as they grow." She began again. "He's not really a child and not really an adult." She regarded the sky, admiring the clouds as the sun began to descend.

"His mother was apparently lax in his training and upbringing." Sesshoumaru finally said.

She looked at him, feeling a bit insulted for the woman that could not be there to defend herself. "And where were you during his life?"

"He was not to come to this Sesshoumaru until he could properly train to fight and lead." He replied.

"In other words," she said, "You weren't around."

"Hn."

"Geez Sesshoumaru!" She huffed. She rubbed her temples to help quell the headache she could feel approaching. "No wonder he's acting out. How often did you visit him?"

Silence took over the area. Kagome could only look at him and he seemed to be trying to ignore her.

She couldn't believe him. He would visit Rin at least a few times a year... did he ever visit his son? "Men..." she whispered to herself. "Sesshoumaru, you have to realize that within the last year or so, everything in this child's life has been turned upside-down. He lost almost all of the only family he knew and was taken from his home to be watched over by you. I'm guessing, with as much as you travel that you had people watch him, so to him it may now seem one of the only family he has left doesn't want him." She shook her head. "I'm not saying this excuses him from his actions or that he shouldn't train for the roll he is to take in life. I think, though, it would explain, some, why he is acting the way he is."

He said nothing.

Eventually a happy shout could be heard through the trees. Shippo came bounding into the clearing with a big smile, pulling an oversized toy horse behind him. Kagome had seen Shippo do this before when they needed to carry a larger load. She was proud of how strong his tricks and illusions were getting. Over the back of his horse hanging on either side, was a large deer, dangled on each side of the neck was a rabbit. Each was already skinned and ready for the fire. The skins were laying across the back, ready for drying. "Kagome look!" The boy shouted. "I got you a great set of skins to prepare for the winter." He then looked to the demon lord. "I got the deer as you instructed, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru stood and looked at the kit's kill. Kagome noticed his eyes flicker to the deer his son brought earlier and knew he was comparing them. Shippo's were not much smaller and he had taken the time to start preparing them before returning to camp, as Kagome taught him. "Rabbits?" Sesshoumaru finally asked.

Shippo blushed slightly. "They are Kagome's favorite and she makes this really good stew with both rabbit and deer meat." Kagome laughed to see the kit almost drooling at the thought of her stew.

Sesshoumaru nodded and sat back down. Kagome and Shippo made the fire larger and started cooking the meat and making the stew. While they were doing that, Takeshi and Saburo returned. They didn't say a word, but the angry glance at Shippo told her that they were now comparing their kills with his. They were sent back into the woods to skin and prepare their kills by the time darkness rolled around. After supper, Kagome and Shippo curled up into their sleeping bags.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sometime through the night, Kagome realized Jaken returned, as told by the groveling sounds. She rolled over to go back to sleep, but was suddenly poked in the side by a soon-to-die little toad demon. He must have felt the killing intent coming from her, for he chose not to mutter any of his little 'worthless human' comments. "Jaken, do you know that frog legs are part of everyday meals in some parts of the world?" She mumbled. He gulped. "Would you like me to show you how to make it?" She narrowed her eyes.

"N... No...Now listen..." he quietly stuttered. "Lord Sesshoumaru is waiting for you." She sat up and rubbed her eyes, noticing the 3 boys curled near the warm fire. "He is that direction." He said, a bit more brave. "Don't keep my Lord waiting." Another glare from her and another gulp from him and she made her way in the pointed direction.

She found him sitting in another small clearing, near a stream. She thought if a man were to look beautiful, it would be him. The Inu-no-Tashio made some pretty pups, even if they both were boys. She could think of no other adjective to describe the celestial being who appeared to be glowing softly as he stared up at the full moon and twinkling stars. Silently, she walked over and sat down, enjoying the moment of peace and relative safety. She felt herself starting to doze again when Sesshoumaru finally broke the silence.

"How did he die?"

Now Kagome was wide awake again. Old memories and feelings rushed over her. She drew her blanket around her more tightly as if that would block out everything. "What do you know?" she finally asked.

"He was attacked and died."

"Who told you?"

"Rin." He quietly answered.

"She didn't tell you what happened?" she asked. She was really hoping she didn't have to relive her husband's last moments, but it didn't look like she was going to be able to avoid this conversation.

"She cried." He said. His cold, unfeeling mask was in place, but Kagome knew what he meant from that simple statement. Apparently he hated a female's tears as much as his brother had, so he didn't push her for details.

She took a deep breath, setting her resolve before starting. "We were attacked on Inuyasha's human night." The scenes played like a movie in her mind. "I guess you could say Naraku got his revenge." said with a humorless laugh. This statement got her a raised brow from her quiet associate. "I had to get some herbs in the woods. Shippo was ill and I didn't want him to get worse." She took another deep breath. "If I had just waited til dawn... but I was afraid... Shippo's temperature was so high..." She trailed off then shook her head to dispel the same line of thought that plagued her for these years. "Anyway, there was about 5 of them. Two human, run away soldiers, apparently, and three demons. I didn't recognize them, but the way they talked, they knew who we were. The humans said they raided a castle and found several documents describing our group. I know they mentioned Naraku's name somewhere along the lines. He, apparently, kept some sort of written record that told them where we lived and how we guarded the jewel. I suppose he was hoping someone would take up where he left off if he was defeated. The demons laughed when Inuyasha demanded to know what they wanted." She took a shaky breath.

"The jewel" Sesshoumaru mumbled.

"The jewel." She affirmed. "They said they heard I had returned from my home country and now they wanted the jewel that the half-breed, Naraku, failed to obtain. You can imagine they weren't too happy to hear that it no longer exists. They didn't believe us and started to fight, eventually saying they would just have some 'fun' then. The two humans held Inuyasha while two of the demons tried to pin me down. We tried to fight back. Inuyasha was frantic. I couldn't think straight. I tried to call my spiritual energy, but I suppose my fear stopped it this time." she said with a mumble. "He managed to break away from the humans, killing them, only to turn around and have one of the demons stab him through the heart." She took another breath to compose herself before continuing. She was hoping that after all this time, the pain would have disappeared, but it hadn't. It had lessened, some, but not gone away completely. She supposed only time would take care of that. "The demon laughed saying the poison would be tortuously slow and he would enjoy watching him die... that was all I could take... I don't remember much after that. Miroku told me, when I woke the next day, that he found us in the clearing after feeling a large explosion of my purity sweep through the area. Apparently I purified the demons and passed out."

Sesshoumaru took all this in, allowing Kagome to dry her tears. "You had no pups?" he asked.

"No." She quietly replied. "We wanted to, but the gods must have decided to make us go without them."

"You care for the kit as if he is your own." He stated. She nodded. "Is it not difficult caring for one who's own power and strength could easily surpass your own?"

She looked at him, wondering where this line of questioning had come from. "You're awfully talkative tonight." She stated.

He just looked at her then back to the sky. "You have yet to answer this Sesshoumaru."

She shrugged. "I think it is the desire of every parent that someday their children should be greater then they were. I know Shippo's not mine by blood, but we need each other and have grown close. He says he's my protector now that my husband's not here. So now we travel and watch out and care for one another." And she gave a little smile.

"Why do you travel?" he asked.

She sat for a moment, in thought. "I can't stay there. There are too many memories." She said, not taking her eyes off shadows. "So we go where we are needed. Mapping the country along the way. It's rather nice. There's a good deal of this land I have yet to see." After another thought filled moment, she began again. "What about you?" She asked. "What will you do now with Takeshi?"

He remained silent for so long that Kagome thought she would get no answer. "He will be sent to learn how to take care of himself. His mother's family sheltered him too much and this Sesshoumaru can not train him for battle until he can control his thoughts better. The child must learn discipline."

"Why not just take him on your travels with you and teach him as you go? You used to allow Rin to follow you all over the countryside." she asked.

"Rin followed me of her own choice. She took care of herself, obeyed this Sesshoumaru without question and didn't attempt to find trouble."

"Ah." Kagome said, thinking back to the argument the two had about the deer. "You could hire someone to travel with you, guard him and teach him when you can not."

"I am searching for his mother's killer." He said simply. "Though we were together for only a short time, she was still this Sesshoumaru's mate. I will kill whomever touched what was mine. I will not focus on training until he is of age and maturity."

"Then who will you send him too?" she asked.

"A powerful priestess, capable of destroying my enemies. Someone that will teach him while protecting him." He said, looking intently at her.

"Oh, you know another prie..." Her jaw fell open as she ran through what he said in her mind. "Oh, hell no!" She exclaimed, shaking her head. "Sesshoumaru, you are not dropping your son off with me to watch while you go gallivanting all over the countryside."

"Your right, I will not be 'dropping' him off." he said, ignoring her anger. "You and the kit will be staying at the keep with him."

"No." She stated simply. "I am as used to traveling as you are. I will not be tied down to one spot. We are mapping the country, training each other and helping those that need it... I appreciate that you feel you can trust me enough to watch over your heir, but I don't even know where tomorrow's meal will be coming from so I don't know what we'd do with another mouth to feed." She stood, having every intention of leaving this insane discussion. "Besides, a boy needs his father. He's lost his mother and his whole world has changed. He's growing up, but there is still a child behind that anger that is very scared. I can see it. If you want him to be strong, Sesshoumaru, you need to be there as an example."

"Kagome." He started again quietly, the use of her name taking her completely by surprise. "I can not have him with me if he will not listen, if he can not care for himself while we travel or be able to protect himself while I fight. My time with Rin, chasing Naraku has shown me that I can not be every where all at once."

She listened...she heard his plea, though he never said the words. He was desperate... at his wits end. When she thought about it, she supposed he was in a similar boat as his son. He was thrown into a situation that he wasn't sure how to handle. Could she really do it though? Could she protect this child, teach him... get through that head of his to show him he wasn't alone? She wasn't sure, but she knew she would try. "Fine." She finally said. "There will have to be conditions though."

He nodded. "Fine. Name it...within reason."

"We will still be traveling." She began, noticing how his eyes narrowed. "I will not be tied down to a small area. Besides, what better way to show him the way the world works then to be out in the world. You said he told you he doesn't care about his title, but he doesn't understand that without it, he will be worse off then those humans he was killing for fun. He won't have a title and gold to hide behind when people get upset with him. He will have to learn to deal with humans and demons. He will know what happens if he doesn't hunt well and if he doesn't care for his clothing and blankets, allowing him to be hungry and cold will show him why others struggle so hard." The ideas she had flowed through her, she knew what she had to say and do now. "Shippo and I will show him what we do to make ends meet when on the road. We'll also train him as best we can, but it would be better if you were to come around every few weeks so he can start to train to fight." She could see him preparing another objection. "There are things he will need his father for, Sesshoumaru. I know it's early compared to what society tells you, but his circumstances are not usual. You have to be involved with his life. It will show him you care." She laughed a bit at his expression. "In your own way, of course. He will be better and stronger for it."

Sesshoumaru thought for a long time. Taking in all the young woman had to say. He knew this would be the only other individual he could trust with the heir to the West, but he wondered how safe with her he would truly be outside of the keep. Then he realized what she said was true. If he wanted the boy to wake up, he was going to need a bucket of cold water poured over his head to make him come to his senses. "Agreed." He finally said. "We shall return to the keep to prepare..."

"No." She interrupted him. "When we travel, we hunt or trade for what we need. If were going to do this, he will be doing it the way we do." He nodded in agreement. "Great," she drew her blanket closer to her. "Now, if we are done, I'm gonna go warm up by the fire and try to get a couple of hours sleep before we break this to the boys." They started walking back to the campsite. She was careful to avoid tripping over rocks and roots, when something came to her. "What will you do with Saburo?" She asked.

"He has a distant relation on his mother's side of the family that has agreed to take him in." He replied.

They were almost to the camp when a thought struck Kagome. "Hey," She stopped, looking at Sesshoumaru. "How will I prevent him from killing me in my sleep or something?" She asked. "I can't stay up all the time, and he's not going to be the most willing of camping buddies... for that matter, how do I stop him from even running off?" She continued. "Sure he stays here now, and isn't all nasty, but I'm guessing his fear of you is greater then his hatred of me. Now he's going to see this as me taking away even more of 'his life' as he's forced to traipse around the country and deal with other people he hates..."

"Priestess" Sesshoumaru growled, stopping her ranting. "This Sesshoumaru has already taken care of that issue." And he held up a small silver cuff.

"A bracelet?" She asked.

"This will fit on his ankle. You and the kit will wear these." And he held two small necklaces. "When worn, he will not be able to attack either of you. Also he will have to remain within a short distance of you. He will continue to wear them until we agree that he is to be trusted."

She looked at the pieces then back to him. "You had this planned out." She started. "You knew I'd agree to this arrangement." She hated being _that_ predictable.

He ignored her comment. "This Sesshoumaru would suggest you still make him a set of beads, as you did my half-brother, so you can prevent him from striking out at others."

She nodded her head. "I'll obtain some beads at the next village."

She watched as he walked over to Takeshi and gently removed his boot. He clipped the anklet onto the boy and she felt a moment's sadness for him. He was going to get this lesson and she was sure he would be fighting it for all his worth. Sesshouaru then stood and handed Kagome the necklaces. She clipped one around her neck and the other around Shippo's neck, tucking it under his shirt. She then laid down to get some well deserved rest. She doubted she be getting any more for a good while.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Morning came and Sesshoumaru woke Kagome first. She understood that he wanted her there and awake when the proverbial shit hit the fan. She giggled at that thought. Sesshoumaru just gave her a questioning look as she went over and gently woke Shippo. She quietly explained that Takeshi would be traveling with them and the point of the necklace. The remaining of their group woke as Kagome prepared the morning meal.

A growl behind her and some rustling told her that Takeshi must've noticed the present his father attached to his ankle. "Son of a bitch." he growled. She watched him with some amusement as he clawed at the anklet, trying to get it off.

He looked up at her and growled. "What the hell is this, wench?" He demanded. "Get this off Now!" Kagome could only smile sadly at him.

"The more he talks, the more I can see his uncle in him." she thought aloud.

Shippo giggled at the other boy's distress. Takeshi turned his anger to him. "You dare laugh at me, runt?" He growled and lept at the little fox demon who just sat there and smiled, laughing even harder as Takeshi bounced off of a small barrier.

"Shippo," Kagome started, "That's enough." She then turned to Sesshoumaru. "I think you should explain things to him. I'm going to go wash up." And with that, she left the 'men' to discuss their future.

When she returned she noticed Saburo with his head down and Shippo and Takeshi packing, one giggling and one scowling. She took note of the dirt covering the front and back of Takeshi's clothing and face. A hole on the shoulder of his shirt was a major indication that he was no longer in favor to the House of the West. Sesshoumaru must have torn off the crest so Takeshi could not hide behind it. Along with the mess short hair was in, she figured his father must've had to give him another 'lesson' in talking back. "He'll learn, eventually." She hoped he would know when would be a time to talk out and a time to just be quiet. It took her some time to learn that lesson, and in these times, she nearly got killed learning it.

"Ah-Un will be joining you." Sesshoumaru said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Thank you, but that's not really necessary." She replied.

"They will give added protection as well as be able to carry supplies or yourselves." He looked pointedly at her, "They _will_ be joining you."

She knew his main thought was for the protection that the two headed dragon could offer, so to ease his mind she agreed. "What do you think Ah-Un?" She asked the beast, petting each of it's snouts above it's muzzle. "Want to come give us a hand with things?" Each head nuzzled her in response.

"Where will you go from here?" Sesshoumaru asked.

She looked over at the boys as they finished packing, noticing how Saburo kept his head down as he worked, obviously sad to be being separated from his cousin.

"I think we should head back to these villages that Takeshi damaged." That had the young pup's attention. She could see the challenge there, he didn't want to go back to them. "He should make restitution for his crimes."

At that statement, Takeshi growled. "There was no fuckin' crime, wench. We were having fun." He sneered. "I don't see you getting in trouble for killing those rabbits."

"First, you will watch your mouth." She started. "You are not some lower then dirt bandit, so don't talk like one." He snorted, but she continued. "Second, that wasn't fun. That was you being a child and bullying others." She watched his eyes narrow more. Apparently he didn't like be called a child or a bully. "Third, we hunted those rabbits for survival. We honor their sacrifice by not wasting any of it. Their meat was for food, their fur for warmth and their bones will be used for various implements. It was not for fun and games that they died. They are kept with dignity in the circle of life." He didn't say anything to her.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome as the boys finished their silent packing. He reached into the folds of his obi he drew out a pouch and handed it to Kagome. "Do as you will with it." He then turned to the boys, "We will leave." And he started to walk away.

Kagome smirked. Sesshoumaru, obviously, wasn't one for good-byes.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Takeshi called out. Sesshoumaru stopped, but didn't turn around. "I want to say goodbye to Saburo." Said boy looked at him, giving a small smile. Sesshoumaru turned around and gave a curt nod. The approached each other awkwardly, then huddled together, whispering as only young conspirators could. Then Takeshi patted his friend on the shoulders before they went away.

The three stood silent for a moment with only the sound of the fire and chirping of the birds to break it. "Okay." Kagome began. She looked at Takeshi's frown and smiled. "We will be traveling together, so we might as well go over the rules." His glare returned full force.

"I don't know what game Lord Sesshoumaru is playing, but I will not be told what to do by some worthless bitch." he growled. Kagome looked at him. She didn't say a word as she walked over and smacked him across the face, placing just enough purity in her hand to make sure his cheek would sting for awhile.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Rule number one." She said, looking him in the eye. "Watch your mouth." She heard Shippo giggle in the background. "As Shippo will tell you, that is one of my biggest pet-peeves. Like I said earlier, you are not a lowly bandit that will disrespect everyone. I'm sure you were raised better then that. I didn't tolerate my husband speaking that way, I don't allow Shippo to, so what makes you think I will allow you too?" He said nothing as he cradled his cheek. "If looks could kill." She thought.

"Rule number two. You will pull your own weight. Shippo and I both hunt, prepare the meat, gather herbs, build shelters and fight. You will do this as well. If you don't know how, ask. That is the _game_ your _father_ is playing." Her look softened. "He only wants you to see how great he knows you can be." She listened to him give a disbelieving snort. "Maybe you will be even greater then him someday." She looked at him as he suddenly found the dirt at his feet interesting. "Rule number three." She continued. "As you have seen, and I'm sure Sesshoumaru has told you, you can not attack us. You also will not be able to distance yourself too far from either of us. Your title was given to you at birth and, much to your disservice, you were coddled because of it." Ah, there is the glare again. "You now no longer have the title or the coddling. You are simply Takeshi. You will be treated with the same respect you give and you will learn how to win an argument without killing someone. Just because someone doesn't agree with you or does something you dislike doesn't mean they must die." they all stood there for another breath before she clapped her hands. "Well, that's enough deep discussion for now." She began to put out the fire and picked up her own pack as Shippo picked up his. "First we will head to a nearby village to trade for some things we need. Then we will head off to the various villages so you can begin to balance your karma back out." She smiled at the young boy's pout.

The trip to the closest village was rather uneventful. She had them hunt for their supper, and though Takeshi went out into the woods, Shippo told her he stood around most of the time. He didn't eat for the first week of the trip, despite his whining, pouting and growling about not being able to catch anything. Kagome silently figured that Saburo did most, if not all their hunting. She saw the pride that crossed his face when he brought back a rabbit one night after finally taking the hint that she and Shippo weren't going to share their kills. She showed him the correct way to prepare it while not destroying the fur and he made his own meal for the first time.

Both boys sulked while she went in to the next village and traded for what she needed. The local priestess was only too happy to give her enough beads for the necklace she had to make for Takeshi. She wanted to trust the boy, but she realized she was too much like Inuyasha when they first met. She hoped he wouldn't make her use them... too much, anyway.

When she was done, she went back to the woods to find the boys arguing and preparing to lunge at one another. "What is going on?" She shouted, gaining their attention.

"He's trying to get me to take the anklet off Kagome." Shippo accused. "Said if we worked together, he would make sure I'd be rewarded. Said he knew where his family's riches were hid. As if I'd do something so low." He turned to Takeshi, "Idiot."

Kagome looked at Takeshi and sighed. "Is this true?" She asked, though she was sure she knew the answer.

Takeshi crossed his arms while throwing his nose into the air and turned from her. "When I am Lord of the West, you will fall at my feet fox. You had the chance to help. Now you've lost it... you sick little momma's boy... oh, wait, guess you can't be that, if you haven't got one." he sneered.

Kagome grabbed Shippo by the shoulder before he could pounce on the mouthy demon. "I thought you didn't care for your title." She stated, ignoring the mamma comment. He looked over to her with disgust.

"I don't, but either way, it's mine." He said, "I will be Lord of the West and you will still be sad, pitiful pieces of shit to clean off my boot."

"I don't feel so bad about this now. Not if you are going to be this childish." She said, and she raised her hands in front of her as she began a prayer. Suddenly beads floated out of the pouch at her side. Takeshi's eyes widened as they flew towards him and circled his neck.

"Sit!" She yelled and the boy was drug to the ground by said beads.

Shippo was rolling on the ground with laughter as a single tear escaped Kagome's eye. The scene was all to familiar to her.

"What the hell is this?" The boy yelled as he sat up. "Get it off wench! How dare you! Lord Sesshoumaru will kill you for this insult!" Another 'sit' and he shut up for the moment.

"This was Lord Sesshoumaru's idea. It was the same type of beads that his brother wore, so he's very familiar with the insult. If you attempt to attack someone without cause or do something that I deem dangerous, I only need to say that word and you will be kissing the ground. And Shippo can't remove them, so don't even try to get him to." She sat on the ground in front of him. "Now Takeshi, I know you've had your life change drastically over the last year, but you will have to accept things as they are now." She said with an air of calm. "You will not be Lord of anything if your father doesn't give his approval... that means you will have to work for the title, it's not yours by birthright any longer." Takeshi's eyes widened when he realized what she was saying. It was finally sinking in that he wasn't Prince of the West. That it had been taken away, like everything else in his life had. Kagome rather doubted that Sesshoumaru wouldn't hand over the West to him, but she didn't want him to keep thinking of his title as a way out. "Also, if you know where your families riches are hid, you should tell Sesshoumaru so he can retrieve them. You want to make sure they are protected, don't you?"

Takeshi mumbled. "What?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know for sure. I just want the anklet off." He admitted.

"Well, that's what I thought, but you should still mention it's possible location to your father, so he can look into it himself. I'm sure he's in that general area while he's looking into your family's assassination."

Takeshi's eyes grew a bit wide. "I wasn't aware Lord Sesshoumaru was looking for the killers." He said.

"Takeshi, he is your Lord, yes, but he is also your father and was Mi's mate. I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess he wasn't around a lot." She stated.

"I had only met Lord Sesshoumaru once when he visited about 3 years ago. I was told he was there after my birth to name me, but I have not seen him any other time." He shook his head.

"Wow Sesshoumaru..." She running her hand over her head. She had suspected as much, but was hoping they'd had a little more interaction. "Well, you will be happy to know that he will be finding us every few weeks so you can begin your weapons training under him." She stood and loaded Ah-Un with her packages.

"I thought it was a few more summers before that." He said.

"Under normal circumstances, yes, but yours is hardly normal. He will begin the training early, you will be able to show him the kind of person you are becoming." And with that they were on the road to the next stop.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They walked for uneventful days, before they came to the one of the villages that had been attacked. It was one they had missed in their previous travels. Kagome wasn't surprised to find a group of distrustful villagers facing them with weapons and farming implements held in shaky hands. Maybe bringing the boy back to the scene of the crime wasn't such a good idea. What would she do if they were attacked by these humans? She didn't want any more of them to die, which they would if they fought these two boys and herself. She changed her plan a bit, hoping none would recognize Takeshi.

She looked at him and could see a bit of fear. She realized he didn't know what would happen now that he really couldn't defend himself. She stopped and placed at hand on his shoulder, ignoring the way he stiffened. "Takeshi, the unsure feeling you have is only a small taste of what these very same humans felt as you and your friends were killing them and destroying the things they worked their whole lives for."

"I am not afraid, human." He growled, sounding as insulted as only a child trying to act grown up could.

She smiled. He would be a brave leader one day. "Anyway." She started walking towards the villagers again. "We will offer our assistance to the villagers. Give or trade this meat and offer to help repairs where needed."

"I will not." Takeshi stopped. "I am not some lowly slave to work at your whim."

She had a frown on her face. "You will help where you are needed, or you will not eat." She said with a harsh tone.

He snorted. "I don't need to eat as much as you, lowly human."

"Either way, you will not speak. I won't have any trouble started here while we are attempting to fix _your_ mistakes." She saw him look at the ground, frowning. "He doesn't like to be told he's made mistakes... he was probably always told that he was perfect, like his father." She silently thought to herself.

She bowed to the large group of farmers and villagers in front of her. "I am the priestess Kagome, this is Shippo and Takeshi." She motioned to the boys, glad she decided to leave Ah-Un in the woods nearby. "We heard that your village was under a demon attack recently." She started, though she knew if was several months prior. "We are here to offer assistance, if needed and trade, if possible."

The men grumbled lowly to each other, finally a big man in front spoke. "And why would we trust you and your pets." He motioned to the boys, one of which gave a snort while the other, used to this talk, rolled his eyes.

She stood tall and looked the man in the eyes. "I can only assure you that we are not."

A young man came walked out from the crowd. He looked closely at the travelers, before a small smile graced his features. "I remember you." He began as Kagome looked at him, racking her brain, trying to think of where they might have met. "You used to travel with a half-demon with white hair and some others, didn't you?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I don't know if you remember me or not, but your group saved my village when I was a child." He said. "We were attacked by a group of bandits lead by a moth demon disguised as a human. He tried to kill your half-demon and monk friend by wrapping them in a cocoon, but the half-demon's sheath protected him." The young man seemed lost in his thoughts now as Kagome listened. She covered her mouth as the memory overwhelmed her. "Grandfather gave his life to get your friend's sword back, and your friend killed those bandits only to be turned away by the village he saved." He scoffed. He turned to the other villagers. "I know this priestess. She can be trusted."

Some of the villagers nodded, taking the man's word and heading back to their work. Others muttered and stood nearby, weapons still in hand.

"I am Masao." The man said with a bow. "I never had the chance to thank you properly back then."

Kagome smiled. "As you probably heard, I am Kagome, this is Shippo and Takeshi."

"What of the half-demon?" He asked, and he noticed the sadness that came across Kagome's eyes.

"Inuyasha has passed on several years ago."

"I am sorry to hear that. I will have to say a prayer at the shrine for him." He said. They all took a breath. "Come," he finally said. "You and your companions can stay with me." And led them to a small hut near the town center. Kagome could see where it had been recently patched. They sat down as Masao poured them some tea and gave them each a small biscuit. "I'm sorry, I know it's not much, but when those demons attacked a few months ago, our storehouse was burned down. It's just me, so I try to give what I can to a couple of the orphans that linger around."

Kagome and the boys looked at the meager meal the kind man offered and bowed. "Thank you." And she slowly ate, watching as Shippo also bowed. Takeshi looked a bit green as he stared at the small piece of bread.

"Is this not to your liking, young demon? I'm sorry, I have no meat to offer right now." Masao asked.

"Please forgive him. Takeshi doesn't eat as often as us humans." Kagome said. Then she turned to the boy. A forced smile graced her features. "You are embarrassing me and insulting our host."

He turned an angry and embarrassed glare to the woman, a small tear in the corner of each eye that didn't fall. He then shoved the whole biscuit in his mouth. He gave a nod to the kind man and slipped out the door. Kagome could hear him sitting on the roof of the hut.

"I am sorry about his behavior, he's coming to learn some truths about life and I'm afraid he's finding it difficult to swallow."

Masao shook his head. "No, please. There was no insult taken."

Kagome and the boys stayed in the village for several days, helping where they could. With Masao's guidance, they distributed the meat and furs they brought with them. She insisted he keep some for himself, after all, what use would he be to the village if he became weak or ill.

They heard that their priest was killed in the attack so as a safeguard she placed several sutras on some of the buildings, like the new food house, stables and the meeting building so it could be used as a safe house in case of another demon attack. She made Shippo, and after a good SIT, Takeshi, help repair the huts of the local widows and orphans. She wished they could do more.

Finally, after a week, the three were ready to hit the road again. The village gave them some vegetables and home made trinkets as payment for their help.

"Oi, hurry up." Takeshi growled from the front of their group as he tried to get as much distance as possible between him and the village.

Kagome ignored his haste. She had watched him as he tried to act all tough, but he was starting to really see what he had done to these lives. During their last evening there, a small girl approached him and gave him a little flower to thank him for fixing up the hut for her and her brother. He only snorted and turned his head, but Kagome saw the small pink that brushed his cheeks and the fact that the flower gently disappeared inside a pocket in his shirt.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The day after leaving the village was particularly hot. The little band trudged along when Takeshi finally broke the silence. "I'm going to ride on Ah-Un." and he reached for the saddle.

Kagome shook her head. "They are just as hot and tired as you are. We'll take a break at the next body of water we come across, but in the meantime, just walk."

Takeshi huffed, stopping to glare at the human that he deemed his prison keeper. "But they are just a beast. This is what they are made for." And he made to jump onto the dragons back, only to be caught mid-air.

"Should we all ride then? Totally wear them out?" She kept asking the questions, not giving him time to answer. "Don't you think it's unfair to them as well? They're carrying your pack, furs and extra rations, you should be grateful for that."

Takeshi stopped again, yanking himself out of her hold. "They know their place. This is what they exist for... your common, human mind forgets that there are beings that lead and beings that follow."

Now Kagome is normally a calm person when it comes to dealing with children, but tiredness, heat and childish attitudes could push anyone over the edge. She heard once that children took braincells... she was being to think there was some truth to that. She counted to 10 before speaking. "At this point, Takeshi, you are not a leader... you are still a child following my instructions. My instructions, tough, little demon is that you will walk like we are."

"I'm not a child!" He shouted.

She could feel a headache growing, "And that right there, just shows you are." She snapped. "When are you going to realize that's it's all not about you?"

"I hate you!"

"Well, right now, I don't like you very much, either." she growled, ignoring Shippo's questioning glance. She knew she was acting a bit childish. Again, she blamed it on the heat and lack of braincells.

Takeshi went to say something else, when 3 armored demons suddenly appeared next to the group. Kagome threw up a barrier around her, the boys and Ah-Un out of reflex, eyeing the newcomers wearily. They were all lizard demons of some sort. They wore a military style armor and helmet and each brandished sharp tipped spears, aimed directly at her little group.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" the one in front hissed.

Kagome barely caught the calculating look Takeshi shot her, before he fell to his knees, bowing before the soldiers.

"Please," He started to plead to the soldiers. "This priestess witch and her fox have taken me from my home and chained me." He looked at the lizards in front of him with wide, sad eyes. "Please help me."

Kagome could only gape at him. Truly, the boy should give up trying to be a lord and become an actor.

"You little liar!" Shippo shouted, bringing Kagome out of her thoughts. She placed a hand on his shoulder, effectively silencing him.

"Takeshi, that is not true, and you know it."

The boy stood in a bowed position, flinching from Kagome as if she would strike him. He scooted near the soldiers, as close to the edge of the barrier as he could get without touching it.

"Human," hissed one of the men. "You will release this pup. Do so quickly and we may let you live."

She shook her head. "I have been entrusted with this child by his father, I won't let you or anyone else take him from me." and she looked at the boy that was glaring at her. "As for you, you trouble maker. We WILL be discussing this later."

Takeshi had the decency to look a bit ashamed before he brought his glare back up.

"Human..." hissed one of the soldiers

"Demon..." growled Kagome right back. Hot, tired, throbbing headache, spoiled child and snotty men... demons... whatever. She was starting to wonder if the took vacations in this era. She needed one. She took a deep breath. "Look, I don't want to fight. You go on your way and we'll go on ours."

"You are stealing children while in the Eastern lands. You will die." and one of the soldiers brought his spear against her barrier, only to hiss again as it sparked and bounced off.

"I'm not stealing anyone. I told you he is under my protection, though unwillingly."

"Lies! Who would trust a human, much less a priestess with a demon's child?"

"L.." Shippo managed to cover Takeshi's mouth before he could give his father's name. If if were common knowledge that the heir to the West was running around the countryside, they would be under constant attack. Using a bit of rope and his demonic energy, he managed to bind and gag the loudmouth dog demon.

"Turn over the young ones!" Shouted one of the soldiers.

"No." Kagome growled.

"Go get the General." One soldier hissed at another. "Explain the situation. I'm sure he will be able to break this barrier." And with that one of the demons went bounding off. "We shall see what the General says about priestesses _guarding_ children." he sneered.

Half an hour later found a small contingency of a demon army barring down on the little group. Kagome was wondering if it just wouldn't have been easier to hand Takeshi over, despite her promise to Sesshoumaru and the thoughts of what the boy would do if left to his own devices again. She shook the thought from her head as one of the men approached her barrier. He stood a bit taller then the others and his armor was a bit finer, with a feathered plum topping his helmet. He carried a bit more human look to him, though the slit pupils in the eyes and the blotches of scales promised he was anything but human.

"Priestess, I am told you imprison young demons. Is this..." He stopped talking, looking closely at Kagome, then Shippo and finally Takeshi. He bowed. "My apologies, my Lady. I did not recognize you at first." The look the soldiers gave him was priceless.

Kagome looked at his questioningly. "I'm sorry, have we met?"

He raised his head and stood tall. "My name is General Goro. I was there when our wayward Prince was returned to my Lord Yosiaki. You are the priestess that traveled with Lord Sesshoumaru, correct?" He asked.

She gave a small bow. "That would be me."

He looked to the pup on the ground that was bound and fuming, glaring daggers at the woman and fox. "And this would be Lo..."

"Yes," She interrupted. "I don't mean to offend, but Takeshi has caused enough trouble. Would you mind?" and she indicated the soldiers that had surrounded them, spears at the ready.

"Of course." He raised his voice, shouting to his men. "This priestess is the Lady Kagome. She is ally to the Lord of the West. You will treat her and her companions, with respect." Kagome saw some of the men frown, a few had questioning looks and many glared, but no one said a word as they lowered their weapons and stood at attention awaiting their next orders. "We have camped on the other side of the hill." He indicated the raised earth about a mile away. "We are near a lake, and would be willing to share our meal with you for the evening." She looked from the General to the men. She wouldn't be able to relax completely, but the thought of a quick dip in a cool lake sounded too good to miss.

She bowed her head a bit. "It would be an honor. Thank you for your consideration." And with that, she dropped the barrier. As the General ordered his men back to camp, she bent over a now slightly frightened Takeshi. "You and I will be having a talk before supper. In the meantime, since you were so determined to not walk, you will ride, as you are, into the camp."

Takeshi glared again at the woman. She knew he wouldn't want to be drug around like a sack, particularly in front of his ally's men. She offhandedly wondered if word would reach young, Prince Tatsuya of his friend's 'predicament'. "Shippo, would you prepare your horse, we'll give Takeshi the ride he so desperately desired."

"Sure, Kagome." And with a pop and smoke, a large, wooden horse appeared.

The General walked over to them, and with a small smirk, offered to lift the boy, who was now grunting and flailing onto the childish steed. She knew she was going to like this General, just by the smirk and the pat on the boy's back. "So tell me General Goro, what brings you out into the wilderness?" She finally asked as they began their trek back to the campsite.

"We are on a routine border patrol." He replied. "May I ask why you are still on the Eastern Lands? And with..."

"Yes, well, as you heard someone was not behaving as he should have and their father wants him to learn a bit of the world. I have been entrusted with the teaching. That is why we go only by names and no titles, saves on problematic individuals finding out about our 'lesson time.'"

The General gave a small smile. "I understand completely."

"Thank You, General. And I will apologize for his mouth. It nearly cost you a few soldiers."

He nodded. "That it did. May I ask why you didn't fight back when my men attacked the barrier?"

"It was what he wanted." She gave a quick glance to the now still boy slung over the horse. "I will not give in to childish whims or temper tantrums. I believe he was hoping your men would defeat me or that he could slip off unnoticed while we fought."

They walked in a comfortable silence for a time before the General spoke again. "Lady Kagome," he whispered, she looked at him as he kept his eyes forward, neither breaking their stride. "I would like to help you with this _lesson_, if you would allow it."

She eyed him with some suspicion, after all, she knew nothing of him aside from his name and rank. After some consideration, she went with her instinct. She knew she could trust him, within reason. She wasn't a fool. His first loyalty would be to his Lord, but he seemed to truly wish to impart something to her young charge. She gave a nod. "I don't see a problem with that... within reason, of course."

He gave another small smirk she was starting to enjoy. "Of course. I would not do anything that would reflect poorly on the East."

"Good," She returned his smile, "Please bear in mind, I will do all in my power to insure that he is protected."

The General gave another nod. He saw the protective look she gave him. The only other time he saw such ferociousness was when a mother protected her young. He was no fool. He heard the stories of the Shikon Priestess. She may be unusual, but she was powerful, and loyal to a fault. He admired her backbone. To be able to issue demands and keep her calm, despite being surrounded by him and his men. "Yes," He thought to himself, "She would make a good ally."

A/N: I just love how the General turned out. :) Just say'n

And all my readers are the awsomesauce. You all have been outstanding. Stay tuned, there's more to come. :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Arriving back at the camp, they sat down around a large fire with the General and most of the men. Kagome had, after whispering a quiet command to the boy, reminding him to keep his parentage a secret, untied him and told him to sit next to Shippo. She sat on the other side of him and light conversation was had as some of the men prepared the evening meal. About 50 feet away was the shores of a beautiful lake and it was all she could do to not just run over and jump into the water. As a matter of fact, she would need to wash before eating, so what the heck. She stood and indicated that she and the boys would be washing up. At the lakeside, she hiked up her hakama and went as far as she could into the water, using her free hand to wash her face and neck. She glanced at the boys as they also went a bit into the water and cleaned themselves, neither saying a word.

The General along with one of his men, approached them as they dried and stood before Takeshi. A look, told her that she didn't need to be concerned. "Boy." The General spoke with authority. Takeshi looked from him to Kagome and back. "Your little stunt nearly cost me the lives of 3 good men. What do you have to say for yourself?" He was obviously confused when his 'prison keeper' didn't say anything.

Takeshi said nothing, but neither did he have an air of someone that was sorry. "Takeshi. What do you have to say for yourself? The General wants an explanation." Kagome frowned at him.

Takeshi thought back to the humiliation of being tied up in front of these strangers. His face was red as he growled at the belligerent human female that was making him so miserable. "I owe you nothing. I was trying to get away and took an opportunity, bitch."

The General merely raised an eyebrow. It was obvious he had dealt with this attitude before. He nodded to his man, who then handed a wooden practice sword to the mouthy little demon. The boy gave a questioning look to the tall male in front of him as he took the sword, holding it loosely. One could see he had yet to learn the art of sword play. The General took a matching wooden sword in his hand and tapped Takeshi's. "Let's practice a bit, shall we?"

Takeshi shook his head. Kagome could see the nervous flicker of his eyes. "I have claws and a whip, I do not need a sword." He made to drop the wooden item, but froze when he was tapped upside his head by the General.

"With claws you must get in close to your enemy. With the whip, it requires energy you may not be able to spare at the time. If you can use a sword, it can be used in conjunction with the whip. Open your eyes, boy, you are not as smart as you think, there are more tools out there for you to use then you know. Now lift your sword. You nearly got my men killed, you owe me a pound of flesh, and by the gods, I'll take it out of you one way or another." Takeshi took a step back at the man's stern gaze and harsh words. Without further ado, the General brought his wooden sword down. Takeshi barely managed to get his up in time to block. The General motioned to his assistant to adjust Takeshi's hold. He brought his sword back at him again, this time not stopping when he was blocked. The General's _blade_ found it's way to Takeshi's unguarded side. Kagome just knew their would be a bruise there by bed time. They continued on, Takeshi trying desperately to block Goro. The older demon would only stop occasionally to adjust Takeshi's stance or hands. She watched as the boy became more and more frustrated. Finally, with a loud cry, he launched himself at the General, only for him to turn around, avoiding the boy's sword and using the flat side of his sword, he swatted the boy across the rear-end.

Takeshi became enraged. Goro held up his hand to Kagome as she started to yell at the child. She said nothing, and just bit her bottom lip as Takeshi started shouting profanities of all kinds at the stronger opponent. He got back up, leaving the sword on the ground, he charged again, fingers giving off and acidic, green glow. "I'll kill you!" He shouted. Kagome wasn't sure what exactly happened next, but she knew that somehow the General knocked the boy off his feet, onto his stomach and pinned him under his knee. "Let me go! I'll kill you!"

It was all she could do to not run over to the young demon to protect him. He was angry, but she could hear the anguish in his voice as well.

"Boy, as long as you are this weak, you won't stand a chance against me. Remember, no matter how strong you think you are, there will always be someone stronger."

"Your wrong! I am strong! And you and your filth will die!"

The General frowned at the display the child was making. He finally lifted the boy off the ground by the collar of his shirt and back of his pants. "Time to cool that hot head of yours." And with a great heave, he tossed him into the lake.

Kagome ran to the edge of the water, ignoring Shippo as he laughed so hard, he was hyperventilating. "I don't know if he can swim." She said, almost frantic.

"Lady Kagome." The General smiled at the concerned young woman as he dusted off his hands. He motioned away the soldiers that had gathered. "He's a dog. He'll be fine... besides, if he can't, now's as good a time as any to learn." He laughed a bit at the slack-jawed look on her face. Picking up both wooden swords, he handed them to Shippo. The boy, still giggling a bit, looked at him questioningly. "In case either of you needs to work off more steam. Plus it makes for some good practice." He turned to the dark haired girl that had yet to take her eyes off the lake, watching the boy swimming back. "Lady Kagome, I believe the meal is about ready."

She looked at him. He blinked at the softness that shown in her eyes, for just a moment. "An enchantment prevents us from separating too far from one another. I will be up in a moment, if you don't mind, General Goro." She looked back out at the lake. "I will make sure he dries off and changes. Shippo," she said, without turning. "please run back to camp and get Takeshi's bag. I already have a drying cloth."

"Ok, Kagome" and with another laughing snort he took off to the camp.

The General dismissed his assistant and came to stand beside Kagome. "Thank you." she whispered to him. "I hope he takes this lesson to heart."

He was slightly embarrassed by the thanks and the true sincerity she spoke with, though he would never say so. Turning, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "He has lost much in his few years and is very angry. It is my understanding that the family, or pack, is very, very important to the dogs. Maybe he simply needs to see he has a new pack now."

Kagome was somewhat familiar with the idea that dog-demons valued their packs above all else. She gave a small nod. "Maybe, but how do you offer the idea of a new family, while the old one is still being mourned?"

Goro watched the soldiers as they moved around the distant camp. "I believe that would be as simple as being there while he mourns. I'm sure he has yet to truly do so."

She thought for a moment. She narrowed her eyes a bit. "How did you know what he lost?"

He just looked at her for a moment before returning his gaze to the camp. "I was at the council when Lord Sesshoumaru came to seek information."

She touched his hand. "Thank you, General." and gave a slight bow of her head.

He patted her shoulder. "When not in court, you can call me Goro." He started walking away.

"And you can call me Kagome." She said, softly. His only response was a nod as he continued walking.

Shippo came back a moment later, and handed Kagome the pack. He stood quietly for a moment before voicing his thoughts. "Kagome?" He said, neither looking away from the body in the water that was slowly making it's way towards them. "Why did you say you didn't like Takeshi earlier?"

"Shippo, just because we love and care for someone, doesn't mean we'll always get along. It's only natural. There were times when Inuyasha and I didn't like each other, there are times I don't like myself, but that didn't mean we hated one another. People will disagree on things. We can't all get along all the time. We may not always like it at first, but in the end it is worth it, because it gives us a deeper understanding of one another."

She sent him off to eat and waited another moment as a sad, soggy puppy finally pulled himself onto the grass. She handed him the drying towel and pack. Not wanting to embarrass him further, she said nothing about the tears that trickled down his face as he dried. She turned so he could dress in private. He said nothing as he started walking back towards the camp. Finally, her heart could take no more. She reached out and pulled him into her embrace. He stiffened for a moment before finally dropping his bag and towel and wrapping his arms around her waist. The two stayed like that for some time, giving and taking comfort. "It will all work out, Takeshi. You'll see." He said nothing as he picked up his items and walked back to camp.

The next day, General Goro and his troops bid them a safe journey. The General provided the small group a letter of passage in case they came across anyone else in the Eastern army. It would, hopefully, prevent any future confrontations.

The next few weeks were all about the same. They would approach one of the attacked villages, offer their help for repairs, do some healing, hunting and trading, then be off again. They were occasionally attacked by humans and low level demons, but they always came out with few wounds. Takeshi was quickly learning to hunt and care for what he had and what he helped to create. He still spoke in harsh tones to them, though with less cussing, but she could see him more and more, giving into what they were trying to teach him.

The water scene was inspired by a scene from a John Wayne movie, which I don't own either. Gotta love the Duke. :)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A little over 2 months since they began their travels together, Sesshoumaru returned. He walked into the campsite one evening and looked at each one there, as if assessing that they were well. Without a word, he sat down against a tree.

"Like a boss." Kagome thought to herself with a smile, remembering the modern expression Eri told her once. Guessing that she would have to be the one to initiate the conversation, broke the silence. "We are glad to see you again, Sesshoumaru." He gave a slight nod of his head. She moved to the pot of water that was near the fire. "Can I offer you some tea?" she asked and prepared him a cup without waiting for an answer. Handing it to him, she continued, "You will be pleased to know that Takeshi has made great strides these weeks." She looked at the boy, who was finding the trees fascinating as he seemed to be battling the light pink dusting on his cheeks. "He can catch and prepare his own food, is learning the art of trading and has developed quite a talent for carpentry."

Sesshoumaru took this time to look at his wayward son. He was glad to hear nothing extreme had come about and would take these few days to see if his attitude was improving.

"Will you begin your training?" Kagome asked. He nodded again. She turned back to the boys. "Okay guys. Let's clean up, do our meditation and then bed." Both boys moaned as they started to clear their items from supper. Sesshoumaru watched as Takeshi gathered the dirty dishes and cleaned them in a bucket of water without the priestess having to say another thing to him. "I have been trying to teach the boys how to meditate as a means of getting closer to their yokai and maybe also trying to find some balance in themselves."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru grunted.

Kagome looked at the demon and smiled, "Between Inuyasha going 'Keh' and you going 'Hn'. You know, someday I'm going to make a scroll titled_ How to Interpret a Demon's Grunts_, and I'll make copies and sell them to others that have to live with the likes of you. I'm sure I'll make a good deal of money for as much as you two have made me figure out your non-answer answers." He just looked at her, then back to the fire. She was sure, if it were anyone else, they would have rolled their eyes at her, but being Lord _My-Grunt-is-Better-Then-Your-Grunt_, she knew to not expect it.

When things were done and the boy's bedded down for the night, she moved over to sit against the same tree of her silent companion. "How goes the hunt for the assassins?" She asked quietly.

He said nothing for a moment. She could see the irritation in his eyes. "I have found that it was a group, consisting of both soldiers and holy people." He finally started. "The leader is a human by the name of Yoichi." He growled. "He, apparently, desires to remove the demon lords and chose to go through the Lady of the West to do it. He has been hiding from this Sesshoumaru. His luck will not continue though."

Kagome shook her head. "Do you know why he wants to kill you and the other lords?" she asked.

"It does not matter."

She shrugged. "Maybe." she thought aloud. "But if you find the reason, you may have a better time finding the man." They continued talking into the night. She told him of all they had accomplished, and told him of Takeshi's slowly changing attitude in detail. She laughed at his look when she relayed the story of the boy's encounter with General Goro.

"Do you have an army?" She asked. It hadn't occurred to her until that moment that she had never heard nor had she seen Sesshoumaru barking out orders to anyone else besides Jaken, Rin, Ah-Un and now her.

He continued to watch the fire for a moment before answering. "This Sesshoumaru has not had the need to command such forces. None would be so foolish as to declare war on the West. Should that change, there are many that would come to the call of the West."

"Couldn't you use them to help find Yoichi?" She asked.

"This Sesshoumaru will only call on the aid of others if it is deemed necessary."

She gave a tolerant smile. "In other words, you don't want to be indebted to anyone." Pleased with her reasoning, and ignoring his small glare, she turned in for the evening.

The next day had Sesshoumaru and Takeshi going to a nearby clearing to learn combat. They left at dawn and returned at sunset. Shippo went along so Takeshi's anklet wouldn't activate and Kagome, found out that he joined in the training. She couldn't be more pleased as she realized that this was the kind of thing the little fox needed. Sure the fox school taught him to be a trickster, but Sesshoumaru would teach him to fight for himself if the trick would fail. In the evening they returned. The boys were tired, dirty and grumbling. Kagome immediately sent them off to the nearby stream to bath as she roasted the fish she had caught earlier. Later that evening found two young demons (and a snoring kappa) sleeping off a tiring day as Kagome prepared some tea for herself and the Lord of the land. Neither said a word for some time as she watched the sky and he watched the fire. She finally broke the silence. "How was their first day?" she asked.

He seemed to contemplate a moment before answering. "They will both need a great deal of training." He started. "The pup is... inexperienced. The kit spent too long around the half-breed."

Kagome had to laugh a bit at the thought of Shippo swinging a sword around like Inuyasha. "You have your hands full then. How long will you be joining our little group?"

"Only a few days."

She gave a nod. "Being that it will be so short a time, and we don't need to be anywhere right now, how about we stay here for that time then? This way you can use the days to concentrate on training."

He gave a slight nod.

"Great." she smiled. "I'll be able to get some pelts prepared and get some blankets made for us and Sango's family." she said, more to herself.

They sat another few moments, enjoying the stillness of the night. "You left when Naraku was defeated." He stated.

She gave a nod. "It forced me home." They both knew what it she was talking about. The jewel, that caused so many problems, at times seemed to be a curse word.

"Through the well."

It was her turn to raise an eyebrow. "How much did Inuyasha tell you?"

"That you went home." He looked at her, then back to the fire. "This Sesshoumaru was there when the well disappeared then reappeared."

Kagome then realized he was curious about her home. Apparently no one told him where the well went, and he certainly wouldn't lower himself to ask. She took a breath. Times like these made her face exactly how far she was from her family. "When I was 15... summers old I was pulled into that very well by Mistress Centipede." She started, watching him for a reaction. "I was pulled 500 years into my past where I met a young half demon that had been pinned to a tree and found out that a sacred jewel was imbedded into my side." He raised an eyebrow and looked at her, trying to gauge if she was speaking the truth. She continued, "The jewel was shattered and I spent a year, diving back and forth through time, trying to keep up with my learning and family in one era and hunt down an evil being with enchanted jewel shards in another. It wasn't easy."

After a moment, he seemed to believe her. "What is worth having, seldom is easy to obtain." and he glanced at his newest sword. The one that proved he was stronger then his honored father. He took a moment to watch the sky. "Tell me, Miko, what your village is like."

She sat back against the try with a small smile. "It is hard to explain." She began. "So much has changed." she smiled again, "We will walk on the moon and see stars that even you can't see from here..." Then her mood became a bit more sombre. "Much of the forest around the well is gone. Inuyasha's village will continue to grow and will, someday, become the capital city of our land. Thousands upon thousands of people will live in just this area, not to mention how many are in the whole country. We have made great strides in tech... how we do everything from menial tasks to politics to medicine and weaponry."

"We have allowed humans to gain so much strength?" He asked. He didn't miss her flinch or the way her lips turned down.

She looked him in the eye again. She had hoped he wouldn't ask. "I don't know what happened, Sesshoumaru... but, according to all we know, in my time, demons are a myth. They are only in stories that are told to children." She watched his eyes narrow. "There are no demons running free through the forests. I didn't even believe the old tales my Grandfather would tell until I went through the well. I have only seen two demons in my time and that was the Noh mask who was only alive because of a shard and the soul piper. "

"No others?"

She shook her head. She knew this was hard for him to hear. "There are none, that I am aware of. If demon society still exists, it is in secret."

He abruptly stood and walked into the shadows of the forest. She let out a sigh and placed a few more logs onto the fire before turning in for the night. She knew he needed some time. It wasn't every day that you found out your entire species, everyone you knew, would suddenly disappear. They were not going to be the dominant species forever. She slept with a heavy heart that night.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next morning Kagome awoke and found Sesshoumaru leaning casually against the same tree he had sat at that night, as if he had never moved. Neither said a word as they went about their morning routine. The boys knew something was wrong, but both kept to themselves. Even Jaken said nothing as he cleaned his staff. An hour after the boys left for their training, Kagome sat against Ah-Un, her stitching sat forgotten in her lap as she drowned in her memories. A sniff next to her ear brought her thoughts back to the present. She gave a small, apologetic smile to Ah as she gave him a skritch under the chin... or was it Un? She could never keep the twins straight. "I am sorry if I've been too quiet." Un shook his head... or was it Ah... "I'm just missing my home." The dragons gave a small groan and both leaned over, pulling the priestess in for an awkward hug, their breath tickling her neck and making her giggle.

A movement in the bushes drew her attention. Jaken came through the trees, bearing several big fish on his staff. Kagome stood to help him. "Did you go fishing for us, Jaken?"

He snorted. "No. My gracious Lord had the young ones catch these as part of their training and has sent these to you to prepare for the evening meal." He shook his head at Kagome's smile.

"I'm glad." She moved over to begin preparing the fish. "How are the boys doing? Do you think they are really absorbing what Sesshoumaru is trying to teach them?"

"My young Lord Takeshi does what his honorable father instructs." Jaken stated, sounding proud.

It was Kagome's turn to snort, not taking her eyes off her fish. "In other words, no more, no less... It will take him longer to learn if his heart's not into it."

That deflated the little toad demon a bit. After a quiet moment he moved over and proceeded to help prepare the fish. Kagome looked up and gave him a little smile and continued working.

"So tell me the truth. How is the hunt for this Yoichi?" she finally asked. If there was anything that would never change over the centuries, it would be that if you wanted to know the heart of the matter, go ask the servants and women of the household. If they were good, they were the ones that were often not seen or heard, but always listening. Jaken seemed to hesitate. "Jaken, if I'm to protect Takeshi, I need to be aware of any possible enemies."

The toad finally relented. "The human's army seems to be growing." He frowned. "This human is gaining the support of the various human warlords of the land with the promise of wiping out the_ demons plaguing their lands_." He gave an impressive growl. "His army of priests and priestess, along with many human soldiers, have already attacked and destroyed the House of the North and he is suspected for the assassination of the Lord of the Southern lands."

"What of the Lord of the East and his family?" Kagome asked. She only met him once, and his heir was a brat, but she wouldn't wish this on them.

"He and his family have gone into hiding." He answered. Kagome thought back to the General and his soldiers. It made more sense now as to why such a large group was traveling. He must be looking for this human as well. She was drawn back from her thoughts as Jaken shook his head, then stopped and looked at her. "The land is falling into chaos. Without the Lords to guide them, the demons are attacking more humans and each other." He went back to his work. "As if dealing with that vial spider wasn't bad enough. Now there are even less then us then ever before and that human is making sure we kill ourselves."

"What do you mean?"

He stopped again and didn't look up. "Demons are not producing young as well as we used to..."

"So the demons are dying out?" He gave a small nod. That would explain why Sesshoumaru was particularly upset, she had basically confirmed the annihilation of his species for him.

Sesshoumaru and the boys returned again at dusk to freshly cooked fish. Kagome thought about what Jaken had told her and wanted to reassure the demon lord, without coming right out and saying it. She knew it wouldn't be appreciated. She looked towards the boys and had an idea. "Takeshi, can you read and write?" she asked. So far in their travels, they hadn't stopped long enough for any of Shippo's lessons.

The boy just looked at her. "Of course." he said, "If I am to be a Lord, I must be educated and only by the best tutors." He glared when Shippo 'Ha'd. "What do you want, fox?"

"I bet that your tutors were idiots compared to Kagome. She's been tutoring me for a couple of years now." Shippo answered proudly. Kagome blushed slightly at the praise.

Takeshi rolled his eyes. "Why would a commoner, let alone a woman, need to read and write?"

"Actually, Takeshi." Kagome started, determined not to let this all too common attitude get to her. "In my village, it is required that all children are educated from a very young age. The leaders realized a long time ago that if a community is educated, the people there are better for it. They are more informed and better capable of the decisions they make."

"What kind of decisions would some lowly farmer need to make?" Takeshi almost sneered at the thought of learning being wasted on the unworthy.

"A farmer wouldn't have much time to learn, but if he knew how to count, add and subtract, he would be better prepared against say, if someone was trying to cheat him out of his money for crops he sells. If his family could write and read, he could keep a correspondence with his children or siblings if they live in a different village. I believe he would be happier for it. If your soldiers can read and write, they can read secret messages from their Lord. What if they intercepted an enemy's message about a possible attack, but couldn't read it? At a moment, when time would be of the essence, that soldier could read that message and make a decision that could save countless lives. There are many examples of why education is important to everyone. It makes your job better in the long run, because if your people are happy, they are more inclined to work harder and be loyal." Takeshi didn't reply. He just gazed at the fire and Kagome couldn't tell if he actually heard a word she said. "Shippo," she finally started again. "Would you please get out the inks and scrolls?"

"Sure, Kagome." and he grabbed the necessary items from his bag. The fire blazed next to them as Kagome sat before both boys. She had Shippo complete some worksheets she had prepared and had Takeshi write out his name, letters and numbers.

After some reviewing on words and such, she finally got to the part she was hoping that Sesshoumaru, in particular, was paying attention. Reaching for one of the many maps Shippo had drawn, she laid it out before the curious little dog demon. "The map you see before you is our country of Nippon, or Japan." She indicated the boundaries of the West and showing their approximate location.

"The West is large." Takeshi said, with a touch of pride as he eyed the irregular boarders between the lands.

Kagome nodded. "It is. But I want you to see something." And she started to pull out another map as she spoke. "Compared to this clearing, a village is large, compared to a village, the West is large, compared to the West, this country is large..." and she unfolded the map completely, pinning it's edges down with rocks.

"And compared to the country?" Takeshi finally asked.

She indicated a small island on the world map that lay before them. She and Shippo had worked tirelessly on this particular map, drawing everything she could remember from school. "This is our country." She waved her hand over the map. "This is the entire world." She got some satisfaction at the look he was giving the scroll.

"That can't be right. This land is blessed by the gods, themselves." he frowned. "How can it be so small? How do you know what all these lands look like?"

"That is the way it is. Educated men and women at my home have studied this for years upon years." She answered. Giving a quick glance to the ever quiet demon Lord, she noticed his eyes trying to take in every detail of the map. "This world is so big, that I don't know if it will ever be entirely explored... I bet even hundreds of years from now, it will have it's secret places to hide."

Sesshoumaru looked up from the map. His golden eyes locked onto the priestess's blue ones and he nodded. She didn't know if the demons were in hiding in 500 years, but there would be places they could go to separate themselves from the humans, if need be.

The next days found the boys training in the day with Sesshoumaru and being tutored in the evening by Kagome. After that the boys would meditate then turn in for the night, she would sit with Sesshoumaru and gaze at the stars, each enjoying a comfortable silence.

Had to repost chapters 14 and 15, cause I clicked a wrong button. Opps. Sorry. Thanks for letting me know. And thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. :D


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

One evening Sesshoumaru broke the quiet. "Where will you travel now?"

Kagome thought for a moment. "We are going to head back to see Sango and Miroku and the children." Then she had a thought. "Would you like to travel with us? I'm sure Rin would love to see you. She misses you terribly."

"This Sesshoumaru will continue to track the assassin."

She could only nod as she bedded down for the night. "Well, take care... We'll see you soon." She said, knowing he would likely be gone before they woke in the morning.

A week later found the three standing on top a hill overlooking a peaceful village. "Kagome, I'm gonna run ahead." Shippo grinned, and took off before she could reply. Kagome just laughed at his enthusiasm.

She and Takeshi removed Ah-Un's packs before telling the dragon he could go eat and rest. The two heads gave a nod and lumbered over to some particularly tasty looking grass. She gave a contented sigh as they walked.

"This is your village?" Takeshi asked.

Kagome gave a small smile. "This is not where I was born. I... came... to this village to live several years ago.

"Where were you born?" he asked.

She shook her head. "That is a story for another time." She looked up and waved as two little girls started shouting "Auntie Kagome!" in the distance and running towards her.

"Why don't you stay here? Why are you wandering like a ronin?"

She gave him a quick glance. "You're awfully curious today." She cut him off before he could reply. "You are aware of your uncle... Inuyasha?" she asked.

He gave a curt nod. "I was told that Lord Sesshoumaru had a half-breed bastard brother when the honorable Inu no Tashio took a human woman for a concubine." They both stopped walking and he flinched at the glare she was giving him.

"You will speak with respect about the dead." she frowned. "He endured more and accomplished more then you or anyone could possibly imagine, so you will not speak about him with such arrogance."

"Half-breeds are worth no more then the dirt beneath our feet. They are lower then the humans..."

"Sit!" He never got to finish his thought before he hit the ground, effectively silencing him. She knew he was just sprouting the nonsense he was brainwashed with, but he would need to learn there were some subjects that were touchy. She bent down over him. "Even Lord Sesshoumaru has acknowledged the strength his half-brother held, and respected him for it... you will do no less..." And she went to stand. "And I know, because he was my husband." And she walked away, standing to the edged of the spell that bound them, ready to greet her two nieces and enjoy their innocence for a time.

That evening found Kagome and Sango sitting next to the river as Sango's children splashed and played in the water. She had told her friend of all that had happened and now needed some advice. "He's been having nightmares." She began.

"Takeshi?" Sango questioned.

Kagome nodded. She had noticed their first night together that the boy would toss and turn in his sleep. It seemed to get worse after his 'lesson' with General Goro and only when Sesshoumaru was around did he seem to be at rest. "I think he may have seen who attacked his home and his mother... but I'm not sure how to get him to open up about what happened."

Sango nodded, thinking back on her life after everything that happened with the spider. "He will need to talk about it... some at least... Pack is all important to dog demons. His pack was destroyed, and whether he realizes it or not, I'm sure he blames Sesshoumaru to a point." Kagome gave her a questioning look. "He's the Alpha..."

"...And he wasn't there to protect the pack." Kagome finished.

Sango just gave her a look. "We can all see he's angry. Make him lash out some, reopen the wound so it can heal properly. It may be that Sesshoumaru will be the only one that may be able to get to him."

Kagome thanked her and walked off. They spent a few days restocking and helping out around the village. Kagome thought on how to approach Takeshi about the attack on his home. Everything she thought of seemed to heartless. Finally she decided that simply asking him about that night would be the best course of action. She would have to press him until he told her what happened.

They decided to make a trek to see Kouga and Ayame in the north-east. A days journey from the village and they camped a bit early. Kagome had already told Shippo what she planned and sent him off to hunt as Takeshi helped prepare the fire. "Takeshi... what happened when your home was attacked?"

"I don't remember." He mumbled, and continued with his work.

Kagome looked at him, steeling herself. She never liked playing the bad guy, but the boy had to open up. "Don't give me that. You know very well what happened."

The boy looked up at her in shock. The look quickly morphed into anger. "I do not!"

"Yes, you do." she said. "You were there. I know you saw something... what was it."

"Nothing!"

"What was it? Did you see the assassin? Was there more then one?"

"No... I don't know! I don't remember. Get that through that stupid brain of yours!"

She narrowed her eyes. "You do remember." She growled. "You are running from the truth."

"I don't run." He growled back. "I don't remember."

"You've been running since that night."

"I haven't!" Kagome noticed the angry tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes. It almost broke her heart, but she pressed on.

"You are the son of the great dog demon Lord Sesshoumaru... the grandson of the Inu no Tashio... and you are running from a memory, like a cowardly pup." she sneered. Oh, she didn't like herself right now.

An angry growl was her warning before the boy leaped at her. The shielding spell was her only saving grace. "I'll kill you!" he shouted. She flinched slightly at the sparks that jumped from the impact of his claws on the shield. She realized he may be attacking her, but he was seeing the beings that attacked his home. Just a bit more.

"You attack me because of your cowardice?" she shouted. "Don't get mad at me because you ran away." She was going to have to beg this child's forgiveness when this was done. She hated herself at this point.

"You don't understand!" He shouted, not noticing the tears running down his cheeks. He kept hitting the shield. "You don't know! There were so many!...They cut her! They butchered her like a pig! And that priest! He turned her to ash! All of them! Aina grabbed us before I could help!" He fell to the ground on his hands and knees... tears falling from eyes hidden behind a curtain of hair. Suddenly he raised his head and gave a mournful howl. He stopped, dropping his forehead to the ground and knotting his fingers in his hair. "She wouldn't let us go. She said we should get stronger and take revenge..." Kagome sat next to the boy and pulled him into her embrace. "I couldn't even save her... she died when she reached Lord Sesshoumaru's keep."

The two sat quietly, the silence only broken by the boy's sniffles. "Takeshi. I was wrong for saying those awful things. I hope you can forgive me. You watched something so horrible... and you can still go on. That is true strength."

"Why didn't he protect us?" He finally asked the question that plagued the deepest recess of his heart.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked. "Despite what you may have been taught, he is not one of the gods. He couldn't have known about the attack. I'm sure if he did, he would have done all in his power to protect you and your mother." she said quietly.

"He should have been there!" the boy growled. "We are... were pack..."

"And you still are, Takeshi."

"Is this how pack is supposed to be? It took 2 days to get to his keep... he didn't know we were attacked until his toad brought us in."

Kagome sighed. The pedestal that his father had been placed upon had been shattered. "Takeshi." She started, not knowing where to begin. "Your father is a very strong, capable being. He will fight for you and seek revenge for your mother and her family." Takeshi snorted. "But you must understand and accept that we all have our limits. Sesshoumaru constantly looks after his lands and those living on them. He trusted that you and your mother would be safe. I'm sure, if he could have, he would have had you with him the whole time." Ok, so maybe she lied... just a little. "Either way, you must focus on the future. Remember your mother, honor her and her family, be strong and grow into an honorable Lord. I'm sure she would have wanted that."

They sat for another few moments before Takeshi got off Kagome's lap. Neither said a word when he walked over to one of their water containers and poured the water over his face, not caring if his clothing got wet. After a good shake, he stopped and looked at the woman that seemed to care so much for him. "Kagome?"

She looked up from the fire. She could see a different look in his eyes already and smiled. "Yes?"

"Please don't tell the fox." he said with a frown. He was sure the trickster would needle him to no end if he found out he shed tears like a girl.

"I won't." She said with a little giggle. She immediately sobered up. "And Takeshi...you need to talk to your father. Despite realizing he's not almighty. He is still your alpha and pack. Respect that." He gave a nod and went to lay down.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next couple of weeks showed a definite change in the atmosphere of the little group. It was slow, but Takeshi seemed to be loosening up little by little, if the prank he pulled on Shippo was any indication. Apparently, he found, that he could set 'traps' for his fox friend and that wouldn't activate the spell protecting Shippo, as shown by the mud pit that Shippo was now wading out of. Kagome couldn't help but laugh and smile more when Takeshi even gave a humored snort and real smile, even when a glop of mud smacked him upside the head, courtesy of Shippo.

She shook her head. "Ok you two. Go to the stream we just passed and get cleaned up. I'll set up camp." She laughed again as the two wandered off with Takeshi asking if Shippo's heritage included pig demons.

She had the fire going and was searching through her pack, when a shout from Shippo drew her attention. Both boys came barreling into the little camp. The each stood behind Kagome and Ah-Un stood behind them so the boys were protected all around. She threw up her barrier as three monks came rushing towards them.

The two groups eyed each other for a moment before Kagome broke the stand off. "What can I help you with, gentlemen?"

The oldest of the 3 gave a small nod. "I am the priest Madoka. These are my assistants, Kuro and Rikuto." He indicated the younger men behind him. Kagome eyed the men carefully. The brown robes and straw hats they wore were dust covered and their packs looked light. She deduced they had been traveling for some time.

"I am the priestess, Kagome, these are my boys, Shippo and Takeshi."

The man gave her a questioning look. "You claim to be a priestess, yet travel with demons?"

"I am telling you who and what I am. Whom I keep company with is none of your concern."

"Have you received the summons from Lord Yoichi?" the old priest asked.

Kagome shook her head. She wasn't planning to let them know she already knew what their Lord was doing. "We are not from this area."

"It should not matter. You should have received news at several villages. The decree has traveled all over the land."

"I am simply a humble priestess. We only travel, helping where needed and have a tendency to ignore gossip." In a tone that would have made Miroku proud.

He glared at the young woman as one of his assistants spoke up. "As a priestess, you should no better then to keep those beasts as pets." She heard Takeshi growl behind her and hoped Shippo would keep him in line.

The older priest held up his hand, effectively silencing the young man. "Now Kuro, it would not do to insult our sister. If she is not under a spell, she is misguided." He looked back to Kagome. "Please, sister, let us help you. Lower the barrier. You can travel to the South with us. Lord Yoichi has called us all together to make a grand stand against the vermin that infest our blessed lands and we are meeting there where the former demon lord used to rule from. You would be among other brothers and sisters in the faith. The demon taint that surrounds you can be purified."

She snorted. "I assure you, I am not any relation to any of you. And as for being under a spell or misguided, you are mistaken. I will not travel with the likes of you. I owe this Yoichi no loyalty." Her eyes narrowed. "I don't even want to imagine the horrible atrocities you have committed in the name of the gods and this human lord."

The men seemed to take offense to that. "You said you knew nothing of our Lord." Madoka turned to his assistants. "My brothers, if this female is indeed a priestess, she needs to be contained so the spell can be removed and she can be turned back to the favor of the gods." He turned back to Kagome and continued talking as if she wasn't standing right there. "If she is a demon in disguise, she must be purged from this land along with those that travel with her."

Kagome frowned. "Boys pick up the camp." She looked pointedly at Madoka. "The air around here is foul, and I wouldn't want it to offend your sensitive noses." The boys quietly moved about, picking up the few items that were laid out and putting out the fire.

Meanwhile, the priests moved to surround the barrier. They held their staffs in one hand and a sutra in another. Kagome could feel the spiritual energy coming strongest from the older male, though when all was said and done... she was stronger. The only problem being, she really didn't want to take a human life, if it could be avoided. "When you're done, get on Ah-Un. Ah-Un, you are to fly as high as possible, as quickly as you can, as soon as I drop the barrier." she whispered only loud enough for demon hearing.

"But..." One of the boys started, but it was too late.

"Now!" Kagome shouted. The protection around them fell and the dragon took off with a roar, taking his young charges out of the reach of the thrown sutras and holy charged staffs.

Back on the ground, Kagome glanced up quickly to make sure the boys made it before facing the three men. She could tell that the old priest was mad that his targets escaped. He focused back on the woman in front of him. "You are truly a priestess." he stated. "I can feel the holy power that surrounds you. Tell me, why do you protect the enemy? It should go against all you were trained for." He was surprised when Kagome laughed.

"I haven't had your conventional training. And why? The gods made both man and demon. I will not judge one based on their birth. Even my husband attacked me when we first met and I wouldn't have traded him for anything."

"You were married?" He questioned. How could a holy woman, who was to remain pure, have been defiled and still kept the blessings she was given?

"And to a wonderful man... who was also a half-demon." She enjoyed the bit of shock. Normally, she wouldn't. It shouldn't have mattered what her husband's heritage was, but their attitude simply caught her at the wrong moment. "He was braver, stronger and more honorable then many humans I know."

She took a deep breath. She could feel Ah-Un coming back to her, and wondered what they were up to. She was answered when a ring of fire surrounded her, driving back the shouting men. His tail came down and she grabbed a hold. Looking up, she saw a pouting pup and grinning kit.

She held on for about a mile before Ah-Un lowered her, then himself to the ground. She walked up to the twins. "Didn't I tell you to fly away?" she asked. One of the heads looked back at Shippo.

"You said to fly up... which he did." Shippo started. "He then flew back down to get you." The dragon nodded.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Fine. And what about you?" She asked Takeshi. "Why the long face?"

Shippo giggled. "He wanted to fight." he said.

Kagome just shook her head. She climbed on the back of the dragon, behind Takeshi. "I'm sorry, my friend, but I need to you to carry us all for a while." she patted the dragon's side. "I want as much distance between us and them as possible. Do you think you can find Sesshoumaru?" she asked and smiled when the dragon nodded. He took off into the air as fast as he could go.

"Why are we looking for Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked Takeshi.

"I want let him know about what those priests said about this Yoichi rounding up the priests and priestesses and where they are meeting."

Several days of quick travel had them in the heart of the West. They had set up camp for the night and were getting ready to bed down, when a howl tore through the darkness.

A/N: I am almost done typing this story. (over 100 pages . , making over 30 chapters) I'll try to post another chapter later today. Thanks for reading this far and the great reviews. :)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A/N: Yeah! I have this completely written. Here's the next chapter in celebration. :)

"Something's wrong." Shippo stated. Takeshi only nodded.

"Do you know what it means?" Kagome asked. Both boys shook their heads. They looked at each other before turning back to her.

"It's hard to describe in words." Takeshi started. "It's like someones shouting out a warning telling of pain, anger, hatred and sadness all at once."

Kagome nodded. They sat for a few more moments before she got up to strengthen the barriers she kept up when they slept only to stop when a pale figure emerged from the brush. Before her stood the Lord of the West and he didn't look happy. His eyes were red and his stripes jagged. He had a feral look about him as he breathed heavy and clutched his sword. It was then Kagome noticed his clothing torn. He was bleeding from several wounds and had several purity burns on his arms and legs. He looked like he'd been through a war zone. He glared and growled at the clearing's occupants before stepping through her barrier. He walked quickly over to Takeshi. The boy yelped when he was drug to his father's side. Sesshoumaru sniffed the child's hair and neck before sitting down, taking Takeshi with him. When Takeshi tried to move he was stopped by a growl, the arm around his waist tightened. The pup sat very still, looking at Kagome with a frightened expression, letting loose a small whimper.

Sesshoumaru nuzzled the boy's head, never taking his eyes off her. He growled threateningly when she took a step towards him. "Sesshoumaru..." She said softly. "Lord Sesshoumaru... please let Takeshi go." She stopped when his growl grew louder. "Sesshoumaru... please...tell us what happened. Let me take care of those wounds for you." He said nothing, only continued to growl and hold a very tense Takeshi to him.

She sat down, thinking to make a less threatening figure by keeping her head lower then his. Shippo sat next to her, and they watched as Sesshoumaru's eyes darted between the two of them. "What do you think happened?" Shippo finally asked.

Kagome could only shake her head. "I don't know. I've never seen him like this before." She looked at Takeshi. "Takeshi, I don't think he's going to hurt you. You're his pup, and he knows it. Just stay still and be quiet, okay?" Takeshi nodded, stopping when his father tightened his grip again.

Kagome asked Shippo for her bag. She quietly asked Ah-Un to circle the camp to make sure Sesshoumaru wasn't followed. The dragon flew off silently. She then went to her tea pot and prepared some water. Reaching in her bag, she pulled out some herbs and dropped them in the cup with the tea leaves. As the water heated, she prepared a stew adding some more of the same herbs. Hopefully, it would be enough to knock out the demon. When everything was warmed and prepared, she sat them within arms reach of the demon. She placed them, bowing low and backing up. He would have to let go of either his sword or Takeshi to sip either the tea or stew. She was praying this would work. "Lord Sesshoumaru. Please, you must eat so you can replenish your strength. You can trust us. We are pack."

They all sat there for nearly a half an hour staring at one another before Sesshoumaru set his sword next to him and reached out and took the stew. He sipped it quietly. He then reached out for the tea and Kagome could already see his eyelids drooping. By the time the drink was done, the cup rolled onto the ground from a limp hand.

Kagome carefully moved to his side as Takeshi tried to slide out of his grip. Kagome laid the sleeping demon down as Shippo brought her the medical bag. "This is bad." she said. "I've seen him go against ten priests before with hardly a flinch, so for injuries this bad... there would have to have been so many more." She began the task of removing his ruined clothing. Shippo layed out her herbs and bandages while Takeshi watched in a sort of shock. "I wonder where Jaken is." She mumbled. An idea struck her. She looked to Ah-Un who had just returned from it's task. "Do you two think you could back track to see if you can locate Jaken? He should know what happened... if he's still alive." The dragon nodded it's heads. "Good, Shippo, go with them." The boy hopped onto then dragon's back with a nod.

"I'll go too." Takeshi spoke, breaking out of his stupor.

"No." Kagome said. "I need your help. And if he wakes and you aren't here, he would probably go on a rampage."

With that the dragon took off. Kagome had Takeshi help her remove his father's swords and cracked armor. "Takeshi, these swords are your father's pride. You will watch them until he wakes. Do not let them alone." The boy nodded as Kagome went to hand him the swords. She stopped and looked at Tenseiga as it pulsed in her hand. It was a whisper so soft she almost missed it.

"What was that?" Takeshi asked.

"I believe they called this sword Tenseiga." She said. "It was handed down to your father from your grandfather." The sword pulsed a bit stronger.

"It wants to go back to Lord Sesshoumaru. It can heal him." Takeshi said, never taking his eyes from the sword.

"You can understand it?"

Takeshi nodded. "It said it can heal some of the worse sword wounds, but not the purity burns."

Kagome laid the sword on Sesshoumaru's chest. The pulsing increased and a flair of blue energy covered the sleeping dog demon. Kagome sat stunned as she watched an angry looking gash on his side knit closed. After a moment, energy dispersed. Takeshi reached over and lifted the sword gently, curling it and Bakusaiga close to him. He was surprised he could understand the swords as they spoke softly to his mind. He would have to ask Lord Sesshoumaru about it later.

"Kagome!" Came a shout from Shippo as the dragon landed in their clearing. A bruised and bloody Jaken hung limply from Ah's mouth as Un held the staff the kappa so dearly treasured.

"Oh, Jaken..." Kagome sighed. "Lay him down there, Ah-Un. Thank you. Shippo, start cleaning his wounds. I'll be over in a moment." The dragon and the fox got to work as she returned her attention back to Sesshoumaru.

Several hours later, at the break of dawn Kagome wiped down Sesshoumaru's face with a damp cloth. It had taken time to clean and bind the wounds that the sword didn't heal. She had pushed some of her own healing energy into him, but was afraid that too much would do more harm then good. He seemed to be doing better though and let out a small sigh of relief. She stood and looked at the boys. Takeshi slept on the other side of his father, hugging the swords close to him. She smiled at the picture he made. She took an extra blanket and covered him up.

Shippo fell asleep on the other side of Jaken. She also covered him. He worked so hard to make sure the grumpy toad was given proper medical care as she focused on Sesshoumaru. A groan from Jaken drew her attention. She went over and placed a hand on his shoulder when he tried to suddenly sit up.

"Jaken..."

"Lady Kagome...what happened?" He moaned softly.

"I was hoping you could tell me." She answered.

Suddenly the kappa's eyes grew big and he struggled to sit up again. "Lord Sesshoumaru! They attacked the keep! So many human soldiers and priests! Lady Kagome..."

"Jaken, stop!" She said firmly, gaining his attention. "Look," She pointed at Sesshoumaru. "He's there... he's healing. You are both safe. Tell me what happened." The shouting woke both boys. Takeshi came to sit beside Shippo as Jaken started to explain.

"My Lord was heading back to his home after another fruitless lead trying to track down that cowardly human." He took a shaky breath and sipped the tea Kagome handed him before continuing. "You must understand, my Lord only has two servants to maintain the manor. Both are...were trusted even by the honorable Inu no Tashio... my Lord traveled to maintain his lands..."

"Jaken, what happened?"

He stopped his rambling for a moment. "We returned, but the land surrounding the Keep was too quiet... My mighty Lord walked ahead and when he reached for the door, we were suddenly surrounded. I can't tell you how many soldiers and priests there were. Naturally, I defended my Lord and many fell to the Staff of Two Heads, but the majority focused on Lord Sesshoumaru, knowing what a strong enemy the fools made... Most of the soldiers fell easily enough, but there were 20 or 30 priests that were trying to bind my Lord Sesshoumaru with sutras... One of the soldiers kicked me and another stepped on me and stabbed my shoulder, when I noticed they almost had Lord Sesshoumaru trapped. I managed to burn some of the priests and it was enough of a distraction that my Lord was able to break free, transforming into his mighty dog form. Then I noticed a black cloud surrounding my Lord's face, it reminded me of that spider's miasma..." He took another moment before continuing. "I saw a human walk up to Lord Sesshoumaru, laughing as he was directing what remained of the priests and soldiers ... the fool must have thought he won...I don't remember much beyond that. I must have been knocked out. I woke a bit later and the Keep was burning down. I didn't see Lord Sesshoumaru, so I ran to the forest... I guess I passed out, because next thing I know, I am here."

They all sat silently for a moment. "Jaken, the human that was laughing, what did he look like?"

The little toad thought for a moment, rubbing his forehead slightly. "I don't know. A typical human, I suppose, if you've seen one, you've seen them all." He then looked up at Kagome's frowning face and realized who he said that to. "I'm sorry, Lady Kagome."

"Description Jaken." Kagome said. She was too tired to reprimand the little demon for his attitude.

"Younger. Long black hair pulled into a tail on top his head. Dark skin. Wore the robes and armor of a noble."

"Do you think it was Lord Yoichi?"

Jaken nodded. "It is possible, though I'm not certain."

"One more question, then you can rest. The black cloud... was it Naraku's?"

Jaken stopped to think then shook his head. "No, I don't believe so. It's color and smell were different. Also, the spider's miasma seemed to crawl across the ground or sky like a fog or cloud. What I saw looked like a black cloud, but it seemed to move under it's own power. It looked alive almost."

Kagome nodded and handed Jaken some tea. "Thank you. I want you to drink this. It has some herbs to help you sleep." She stopped his objection before he spoke. "You will not do Lord Sesshoumaru any good in the condition you are in. Rest. The boys, Ah-Un and I will watch over you both."

With a small thank you. Jaken drank the tea and laid back down. When he was sound asleep Kagome went back to Sesshoumaru. His wounds were healing well, but he had yet to wake. She took a chance and looked down his throat, in his eyes and in his nose as best as possible without waking him up.

"What are you doing, Kagome?" Shippo finally asked.

"Trying to make sure that that cloud Jaken spoke of really wasn't miasma." She answered. "Remember when Magatshui tried to control Miroku and took Rin?"

Shippo nodded. "You're afraid he's back and trying to control Sesshoumaru?"

"That's not possible." Takeshi growled. "Who is Naraku and Magatshui? They can not be as strong as Lord Sesshoumaru."

"We fought them a few years back." Shippo answered. "They were strong. Magatshui used a cloud of Jyaki to hide in Miroku and Rin's bodies. He was able to control them...It's a long story for another time."

"I still say it's impossible." Takeshi said softly.

Kagome was silent a moment. "Improbable, but not impossible. I don't think whatever it was was able to get to him, though. He was running entirely on instinct when he got here. If he were controlled, I'm sure whomever it was would control that aspect of him as well." She stated. The silence over the clearing became tense when each thought of what a weapon a controlled Sesshoumaru would make. Finally, Kagome clapped her hands. "No use dwelling on it right now. We need to see how he is when he wakes. You boys try to get a bit more sleep. I'm going to reenforce the barrier so you won't be able to pass through. I don't want Sesshoumaru waking and taking off. I'm going to meditate for a bit afterwords."

"What about your sleep, Kagome?" Shippo asked as he lay down.

Kagome tucked the blanket around Takeshi then him, before replying. "I won't be able to sleep for now. Don't worry. I'll be fine. You get some rest, then maybe when you two wake, I'll try to get some shut-eye."

The boys nodded and both were quickly asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Kagome told Ah-Un to get some rest as well so they could help the boys later. After reenforcing the barrier, she check Sesshoumaru's wounds and saw that they were healing quickly. She found she couldn't meditate this morning so decided to have some breakfast. She listened to the bird's morning song as she sipped her tea and regarded her brother?... She wasn't sure anymore. She would tease the ever so proper demon about having a human for a sister, but really, she couldn't see him like that. He was an ally, a friend, though he'd never admit it. Just the idea that he left Takeshi in her care showed her that he trusted her. She was so scared for him. She'd never seen him so out of control before tonight. Whatever that Yoichi attempted must have been strong. "You fought well, Lord Sesshoumaru." she whispered. "You are strong and I have no doubt you will destroy your enemies." She didn't know why she said that. It just seemed right. He was a being that should never be brought to that point again. Granted, he could be an ass, and needed to be taken down a few notches, but not this way. Something about such a public defeat of such a proud being seemed... wrong. She brushed his bangs away from his forehead and played a bit with his hair, finally satisfying a lingering curiosity. His hair was as soft as she imagined it to be. "Lucky dog." She giggled. "There are women in my time that would kill for such beautiful hair."

"This Sesshoumaru will keep that in mind in the years to come." Came a horse voice, startling Kagome from her thoughts.

She had the decency to move her hand from his hair and blush before replying. "Sorry." She finally said. "How are you feeling?"

"Hn." he grunted and went to sit up.

"No," she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Not yet. Lay back down." She ignored his glare. "You were nearly dead when you got here. Let your body rest some more before trying to undo my work." She met little resistance as he lay back. She propped him up on some furs and helped him drink some water to moisten his dry throat.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"In a clearing in your lands. What do you remember?"

He said nothing.

She narrowed her eyes. "Do you remember what happened?" she asked.

He said nothing.

"How can we work together if you won't tell me what happened?"

He said nothing... just raised an eyebrow.

She frowned. "Don't you look at me in that tone. You were nearly killed. You know they will come back to try to finish the job on both you and Takeshi... that is, of course, unless you took the battle to them when they all get to that meeting place I was told about."

Finally he talked. "Where?" He just didn't talk about what she originally asked.

"Nope. Not until I know what happened." She saw that his pride was trying to maintain control..She placed a hand on his. "We will need to work together to defeat this tyrant, Sesshoumaru. Too many good humans and demons are dying because of him. Then maybe we can figure out how to prevent you and all my other friends from disappearing before I'm born." As strange as that sentence sounded, he knew what she meant.

They sat in silence for some time before he finally answered her. "When this Sesshoumaru approached the Keep, everything appeared well, until it was noticed that the barrier that normally surrounds it was not in place."

"And you still went in? Knowing it was a trap?" He just looked at her. "Right... super demon powers and all... anyway..."

He chose to ignore her rambling as he continued. "Several groups of soldiers and priests defiled this one's ancestral home. They did not go unpunished."

Then there was silence.

"Well?" she finally asked. He just looked at her. She was about ready to growl. Trying to get this man to give details was like pulling teeth. She took a deep breath. She had to remember that Sesshoumaru was attacked and nearly defeated in his own home. His pride and honor was bruised as much as his body. She decided to approach the tale at a different angle. "Jaken said that they were trying to bind you, not kill you."

"Hn."

"Do you know why?"

He looked off into the forest. "The human, Yoichi, spoke of obtaining this one's strength before running off when he realized their plan had failed."

Kagome sat quietly for a moment watching the flames of the fire dance. "Shippo and I were discussing how much of Naraku and Magatshui we are seeing in this fight."

"It was not them." He said. "This Sesshoumaru would have recognized their stench."

She just looked at him. "Do you know what the black cloud was? Jaken said it surrounded your head and moved like it was alive."

"It seemed to attempt to bind this one's hearing, sight and sense of smell as it attempted to gain control."

She nodded. Neither spoke again for some time. Kagome finally stood and warmed up some more water for tea. "I'll need to check your wounds."

"No need." He replied. "They are healed." He moved the blanket and using one claw, sliced through the wrappings. She watched as he pulled the used cloth from around his healed chest and healed, very sculpted abs. Light pink scars were the only things marring his fair skin. The bandages on his arms were removed next and she couldn't help but admire their strength as she ignored the still healing burns. Yes... the Inu no Tashio made some pretty puppies... She stopped and shook her head. She was more tired then she thought.

"Priestess." Sesshoumaru snapped. "My swords. Where are they?"

She waved a dismissive hand towards the sleeping boys. "Takeshi is guarding them for you." She said.

Sure enough, there was the pup, hugging both swords to him like a teddy bear as he slept. Kagome giggled at the image he made before looking back to his father. " Tenseiga spoke to Takeshi."

Sesshoumaru just looked from her to his son. He seemed surprised. For the swords to accept one so young and untrained was unheard of. Sesshoumaru knew his son would be strong.

"I could hear the whisper, but couldn't tell what it wanted. He heard it and listened. The sword wanted to heal you." Kagome said. He only nodded, gently removing the swords from the boy's tight grasp.

Much to the healing demon's dismay, the priestess insisted he lay down and rest most of the day. He could have ignored the little human, but part of him was glad for a quiet moment to regain his strength. He noticed that she gave a smirk when telling him that the tea she was giving Jaken was a special preventative blend. She explained that it would _prevent_ Jaken from waking and _prevent_ Sesshoumaru from getting a headache that said toad could give.

He thought back on the attack. He wanted to return to his home and salvage what he could before anyone else could further defile the ground his family lived on for centuries. He wondered if Yoichi would be having the area watched to plan another attack. He barley made it out of the last one. A few of the sutras the priests had thrown burned and weakened him. That black cloud took his remaining energy to defeat. He surmised this was their ultimate weapon because as soon as he broke free from the cloud's control, Yoichi just shook his head and called off his troops. "We are impressed, dog demon. We find your strength outstanding. We will need your blood and strength and we will be truly undefeatable." With that, they seemed to leave. All Sesshoumaru could think of was to find and protect his pack.

After everyone in the group got some rest and food in their bellies, they headed back to Sesshoumaru's home. Kagome rode on Ah-Un as Sesshoumaru and the boys ran at a quick pace. Along the way, Kagome relayed what the priests had said. "I think we need to travel together now." she said softly. "I don't want you to think I am trying to shirk my promise to care for Takeshi, but I think it's better if we are both there to protect him, Shippo and each other."

"You are concerned that they will try to recruit you again?"

She nodded. "I could see it in the man's eyes. He is convinced that I am under some sort of spell and he thinks I need saved." She rolled her eyes at the thought.

"This human obviously doesn't know you well." She gave him a questioning glance. "You are one of the few females in this world that doesn't act a female should..."

Now it was Kagome's turn to raise an eyebrow. "And how should I act?" When she didn't get an answer, she continued. "Quiet? Demur? Content with taking care of the children and home and obeying a man's every whim, even if he's wrong?" She shook her head. "Though it's taken time, where I'm from, I could lead my people and it would not be considered too unusual. Some women work while the men stay home and take care of the house and children. It's true!" She smiled at the look he gave her. "There are strong, educated and proud women out there... my husband was married to one, though I'm sure he sometimes wondered why." She drifted, smiling into her memories for a moment. "I can be the type of female you are talking about, but it would be a mask." She looked at him with a smirk. "Besides, I don't think you'd know what to do with me if I were too meek and quiet."

"True." He replied, not looking at her. "But it would be an interesting, if not extreme, change to see at some point."

Her jaw dropped. "Did you just tease me?" she gasped, then started giggling. "I need to mark this one down on the calender... it's a moment to remember." She pretended to write in an imaginary book. "Today Sesshoumaru showed he has a bit of a sense of humor. Though it is dry, I'm still both happy and shocked. Must remember this day and celebrate by having him crack another joke this time next year." and she giggled again.

"If you are still around, I am sure that will not be a problem, priestess. You give this Sesshoumaru enough to comment on."

Kagome shook her head, mumbling about it being a red letter day.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sesshoumaru moved a bit more quickly. He didn't know why he teased her like that. The words just seemed so easy to say. He was too relaxed. It had to be that he was still exhausted from the battle. Yes, that was it and he pushed the little nagging voice telling him otherwise, to the back of his mind as they came upon the burnt out remains of his home.

"Ah-Un, make sure no one is lurking about." He said, watching a moment as the dragon nodded then flew off.

Kagome had a knot in the pit of her stomach as she surveyed what once was Sesshoumaru's home. Generations of memories were nothing more then smoldering ash. She looked at him and thought how well he was taking this, until she saw the narrowing of his eyes. He was beyond angry. She looked over at Jaken. He was quietly whimpering as he started to sort through some of the rubble. She instructed the boys to help her see if there was anything they could salvage. They were each moving around various areas when a large bang drew her attention. She watched as Sesshoumaru threw some more wood aside then descended a set of buried stairs. She motioned for Jaken and the boys to continue their searching as she followed Sesshoumaru into the what appeared to be the basement of the Keep. Beams of light filtered through burnt out gaps from the floor above, allowing her to keep her footing. "Is there anything I can help with?" She asked as she came upon Sesshoumaru. He stood still, facing a heavy wooden door with an intricate design of a dog demon carved into it. Without a word, Sesshoumaru sliced the palm of his hand and placed it on the dog carving. The moment his bloodied hand touched the wood, it seeped in and lit up, tracing all along the design. After a moment, she heard a loud click and the door opened a bit. He was silent as he entered the room. Kagome gasped when several flairs sparked to life on their own. She was shocked as she stared at the treasures that surrounded her. Stacks and crates full of coins, sculptures, paintings, swords and armor were everywhere. On one wall she noticed several shelves full of scrolls, some looking particularly ancient. Her hands itched to walk around and touch everything, as if she were assuring herself she was not imagining what she was seeing. She looked again at her quiet companion. He seemed to be assessing that everything was where it should be before he suddenly turned and walked back out of the room. She gave one last glance before following him out the door.

When they were back above ground, Sesshoumaru finally broke his silence. "Jaken, Takeshi, fox, come here." He said. She noticed how hollow his voice sounded. "Any items you find that can be saved will be placed in the vault below." They all nodded.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken started. "We have found what we believe are the ashes of your servants, Akimitsu and Akyie."

"Show the priestess." Sesshoumaru commanded, then walked off to another part of the ruins.

The boys went back to work as Kagome and Jaken watched Sesshoumaru walk away. "Will he be okay?" She quietly asked the little servant.

"I don't..." then he sputtered, realizing what he was about to say. "Of course he will. He is the mighty Lord Sesshoumaru. Something like this will not phase my Lord. He will trample the creatures that did this..." Kagome just waved her hand at him.

"Where are these ashes?" She asked softly, effectively silencing the toad's raving. She knew that Sesshoumaru wanted her to bury and say a blessing over them. There were some things that just went with the title of priestess. She sighed.

The next two days they salvaged what they could and placed it in the vault. Sesshoumaru sealed and reburied it. Both he and Kagome set barriers around the area, so that someday he might come back and rebuild.

Sesshoumaru began to trek east again. He didn't answer right away when Kagome asked why they were headed in that direction. "Rin." He finally said, not elaborating. Kagome nodded. It made sense. If they attacked Takeshi and knew where Sesshoumaru's home was, it was very likely they would go after Rin at some point to use her against Sesshoumaru.

They moved quickly, but would stop in the evening for a quick bite, some sleep and meditation. On occasion, Sesshoumaru would train the boys for a time, but Kagome could tell his heart wasn't into it.

Surprisingly, Takeshi was behaving better then expected. He seemed to be trying to force himself to glare at his father, as if he wanted to stay mad, but couldn't. Her heart ached when she realized that Takeshi seemed to be avoiding his father and when they were forced to interact, it was as minimal as possible.

One evening she decided she could take it no more. She told the boys to take Ah-Un and go hunt them a few deer or boar so they could have some meat for the next few days. A glare had Jaken deciding he needed to stock up on some herbs and he headed to the woods. She took a deep breath before turning to the only other being left in the little camp.

"He has been having some trouble dealing with loosing his pack." She finally said, knowing he would know whom she spoke of. She bent down, getting the fire started.

"Hn." Was his eloquent reply.

She looked at him with a bit of surprise. "Your grunt? That's all you can say?" She was getting irritated.

"What would you have me say, woman?"

She threw her hands up, giving any god watching a quick prayer for patience. "I don't know, Sesshoumaru... Something... any thing _helpful_ would be good. I've confronted him about this. He's still grieving for his mother and pack and for a father that acts as though it would kill him to mourn."

He narrowed his eyes, looking directly into her eyes. "How this Sesshoumaru handles the death of his mate and his relationship to his heir is _none_ of your concern, priestess."

She shook her head, "No, that's where you're wrong." she said. "You made it my concern when you came up with this whole idea of teaching Takeshi. I agreed to protect him and that includes body and mind."

He cocked an eyebrow. "You would protect him from me?" He finally asked.

She nodded. "Him from you and you from you."

"Explain."

She walked over and sat next to him. "How well did you know Mi?"

He was going to ignore the question, but something told him she would continue to bother him until she got an answer. "We met once before the mating."

"Really?" She looked surprised, then finally shook her head. "I should've guessed."

"This is not done where you're from?" He asked, silently cursing his curiosity.

"It's rare any more for arranged marriages, or matings. Most young people will not even entertain the idea of being tied for life to a person they don't know. Most wish to be with someone they love."

"A foolish idea. When one is young, they have no idea what would make a good mate."

"Ah, but there's the problem." She said. "I may not know _exactly_ who would be a good mate, but that doesn't mean my father, mother or grandparents would know either. They are different people. They wouldn't know when the chemistry was right. And not as many families are so concerned with allying themselves with each other, it's not necessary. "

"Chemistry?"

She smirked. "That feeling you get when the person looks at you a certain way or says something a certain way... you get the feeling of butterflies in your belly. When they kiss you, your toes curl. When they are near, you want to be close to them. Touch them. When they aren't, you wish they were." She had a far-away look in her eyes.

"You felt this way for the half-breed?"

"Yeah..." she said dreamily. Suddenly it occurred to her who she was talking to. "Wait... what?" she shook her head. "How did we get side tracked? Anyway, the point I was trying to find out how well you really knew Mi. Was she pack?"

"She was my mate, of course she was pack." He sounded almost exasperated. He had hoped to deter this human's line of questioning by keeping her thoughts on other things. It wasn't working, much to his dismay.

"Do you miss her? I mean, even though she was your mate, it sounds like you barely knew her."

Sesshoumaru chose not to reply. Really, this human seemed to know no bounds. One did not discuss such things.

"I only ask, because I know Takeshi is hurting terribly. He misses his mother."

"It is only logical, he is still a pup." Sesshoumaru interrupted.

She nodded. "That's true." She said, "But here's the thing. He feels as though he let his mother down... his pack down, because he wasn't strong enough. Then when that servant that saved him, told him to get revenge," Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. He didn't know Takeshi was given such 'advice'. "Well, that gave him focus, but in the wrong direction..." She mentally prepared herself the the next statement. "He watched as these men attacked what was yours, Sesshoumaru. They took it all away, and you weren't there to protect them after hearing his whole life how strong you are, how perfect... How you could do no wrong..." She ignored his slight growl. "Now he sees you and all he can see is that you weren't there when you were needed."

"This Sesshoumaru did not know of the attack." He growled.

She sighed. "I know that and you know that," she whispered, "He knows that as well."

"Then what is the problem, woman? This discussion is tiring." He really just wanted to leave, go find some place quiet to walk.

"Part of him, a part that I don't think he's even aware of, wants to blame you... he is looking for closure, someone to punish."

"When the human and his group is destroyed, he will have that."

She gave a small shrug. "Maybe. I'm sure it will help, but for right now, you are the closest and instinctually, he is hoping even if he lashes out, that you will still be there."

They sat in silence for a moment. No noise was heard except for the singing birds and crackle of the fire. "What do you suggest?" Sesshoumaru finally asked.

"Talk with him about his mother, his home, his pack. Encourage him share memories with you and us. When he gets upset, let him vent it out. Let him help with the search for the beings that did such a horrible thing to him."

"You suggest I let him be ruled by his emotions as you are."

She narrowed her eyes a bit at the jab. "No... he needs to learn, though, that there is a time and place for expressing them. Keeping them trapped will only build the pressure until they all come out at once. For instance, when he yelled at Shippo and I in front of General Goro and his troops, that was wrong. If he did that when it was just us, my reaction would not have been so... harsh." She decided to try to lighten the mood a bit, "Besides, not all of us can be icicles." and she gave a small giggle at his raised eyebrow.

"You're right," Sesshoumaru replied, looking off into the distance. "We can't _all_ be perfect." And Kagome gave a snort.

"This Se...I will think on what you have said, priestess."

She gave a nod and smiled, "See that you do, demon lord."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A/N: It was brought to my attention that Ol' Fluffy does, in fact, use peoples name and not just their titles or descriptions. I hadn't realized I had pushed the name thing so far away. Let's just say he's trying to maintain his distance from some individuals, whether he realizes it or not.

Thanks for all the reviews. Every one is appreciated. :)

* * *

That evening, Sesshoumaru walked a small distance away to spar with Takeshi as Shippo and Kagome meditated. Kagome had learned to truly appreciate this time of the day. As she fell deeper into her mind, she tuned out the birds chirping, Shippo's breathing and Takeshi's soft battle cries. Sometimes she would fall into her memories while meditating. She knew that wasn't what she was supposed to do, but it was the only way she could keep images of her family and previous life fresh in her mind.

She remembered her mother's gentle embrace and the way she always made the kitchen smell so good with her home cooking.

She remembered the stories that her Grandfather would tell. She tried to think back to each one. She had taken them for granted back then.

She remembered Sota's first confession, as she, her Mother and Inuyasha cheered him on.

She remembered her friends from school always going to WacDonald's and gossiping.

She remembered playing with her husband's ears when they first met, and the cute way he would blush when he payed her a compliment.

So much had changed in just a few short years and she didn't want to forget a moment. She really should take Shippo's advice and start a journal of her life. At least it would be something to pass on, and with any luck, it would end up in her family's hands... though if it wasn't there before she left... does that mean she didn't write it? Time travel can be such a headache.

She was brought out of her musings when Sesshoumaru and Takeshi returned. She swore Sesshoumaru never had a hair out of place, ever. Takeshi, on the other hand, looked a bit battered and she noticed his eyes were fading from red, back to their usual golden color. He was frowning and refused to look at anyone. "Shippo," Kagome started, "why don't you and Takeshi get cleaned up before dinner."

Shippo stood and stretched his limbs. "Sure, Kagome." He turned to Takeshi as they grabbed their cleaning supplies. "Race ya!" He said to the young dog. Takeshi just shook his head and walked into the woods, Shippo shrugged and followed along.

The two adults watched the boys leave, finally Kagome broke the silence. "What happened?" She asked, a touch worried.

"He refuses to speak of that night."

She shook her head as she stoked the fire and sat near her companion. "It wasn't going to happen quickly." She laid a gentle hand on his arm. "He will come around, please don't give up."

Sesshoumaru looked to the hand that was resting on his arm. There was a time he would have melted that hand for taking such liberties with his person, but not now. Now he just regarded the being that sat so close to him. The decision to send Takeshi with the woman was made quickly. He saw an opportunity to keep his heir protected and took it. He may not have liked the female,at first, but he watched her as she hunted for the shards with her unusual pack, learned to fight and tolerated his half-brother. She had gone from the half-breed's irritant to tolerable ally to recognized pack. He left the boy, but didn't go far at first to see how they would interact. When she put Takeshi in his place, he knew he wouldn't have to worry about the boy getting away with as much as he did in his mother's home. Maybe, when this was over, he would claim the woman as pack in front of the council then locate a good mate for her. He watched as she patted his arm lightly then stood to prepare the evening meal. He thought back to their conversation about marriage in her time, and realized she would never accept a mating that he would arrange. Suddenly he felt irritated and wondered why he even cared and brushed the stray thoughts from his mind.

The little camp was quiet, even as the boys returned from their bath. He watched as Takeshi declined the food offered him, and went to lay down for the night. Shippo and Kagome looked at each other and Shippo gave a small shake of his head. The silence remained even as the other 2 beings turned in for the night, trusting their Lord to watch over their little pack.

Late into the night, Sesshoumaru's pup began to stir. He watched as the boy started to flail and whimper. When he realized the night terror wasn't going to go away, he started to stand to wake the him, only to stop when the priestess groggily stumbled in the boy's direction. He watched as she sat down and started running her fingers through his hair and along his cheek, all the while calling his name quietly and telling him it was "okay" and "just a dream". Finally, the boy's head lifted with a start, he quickly glanced around until he saw Kagome. Takeshi launched his upper body into the woman's arms and whimper softly as he hugged her. She continued murmuring soft assurances until the boy was asleep again. Finally, she raised her head and looked at Sesshoumaru while covering a yawn.

"The nightmares had been slacking off." She replied to the unspoken question.

"You did not mention them." He said, slightly irritated that she knew something about his son that he didn't.

She shrugged. "I didn't see the point. When you were around before, your presence seemed to keep them away. Besides, I don't think he would like knowing you know he fears something. Despite the anger, I believe, he want's to be just like you."

"Why do you think that?"

"The way he defends you. If someone says something against you, your power, your strength or your honor, he defends it. It's as if he thinks that he is the only one allowed to have such thoughts."

Finally, she curled up next to the boy and quickly fell asleep.

He regarded the woman again. She would not leave his thoughts. She was so different from any other female that he'd ever known. Even his honorable mother, though she was strong and often had no qualms voicing her opinions, she knew her place. This woman seemed to challenge him at every turn. She was strong and educated the way only a male should be, or so he thought at one time. A strong female... it almost made him completely overlook her humanity. Like Rin, she was so different from the other humans that he'd observed. He suddenly growled softly at himself... he had more important things to think on besides human females. They would be coming to Inuyasha's village in two days. If anything happened to Rin, no one would be safe from his wrath.

The next day found the small group fighting a large group of ogres. These demons weren't smart and they weren't strong, but their smell permeated everything in the area. An hour after the battle and the small pack found themselves bathing in a cool river. Kagome washed further upstream from the males of the group, scrubbing furiously at her clothing, body and hair. To be covered in demon guts was bad enough, but very smelly demon guts was so much worse. As she moaned once again about missing her modern soaps and shampoos, she failed to notice the 3 men that walked up behind her, stopping at the shore line.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

(A slightly longer chapter. Enjoy!) :)

A/N: Trying to keep things tweaked to avoid having to raise the rating for violence. Fluffy needs to learn the Vulcan death grip.

* * *

"Priestess Kagome. Our lost sister." The priest, Madoka, called, catching Kagome's attention.

"You." Kagome glared, lowering herself a bit more in the water. "What do you three want?" she asked. She watched as one of the younger priests walked to her weapons, crouching and looking over each one.

Madoka tried to give his most sincere look. "We are simply concerned for your welfare, young one." Kagome gave a very Inuyasha snort to that answer. Madoka ignored it, continuing his thoughts. "We have met with Lord Yoichi. He was very concerned with the spell that you are under and bade us to bring you before him."

She took a moment to really look at the three. She kept feeling something had changed. She knew they were human when she met them before and they still were, though something dark seemed to linger around them. She didn't have time to think on it though as she noticed one of the younger priests picking up her weapons. "What do you think you are doing? I never said I would go with you."

Madoka shook his head in a way that made her believe he was pitying her. "You have no choice, my dear. You have been specifically summoned and being that your pets aren't here, this would be the idle time to take our leave." He looked pointedly at her. "I know you wouldn't want them hurt."

She had to figure out how to get out of this and quick. She could only hope that Sesshoumaru or one of the boys would come to check on her soon.

"Fine, hand me my towel and turn around." She frowned, pointing to the cloth on the ground.

The first young priest gave a laugh. "Here that, Rikuto? She whores herself out to demons then avoids the eyes of her own kind." He looked at her, giving a small smirk. "Or maybe she's just enjoys animals that much more."

He never saw the rock that flew out of her hand as it smacked him on the head.

"You will pay for that whore!" Kuro growled while keeping his hand on his forehead. Madoka held his staff in front of him, stopping the young man's advance.

"Kuro, that is enough." Madoka tossed the towel to Kagome. She stepped from the water, covering herself as much as possible, while placing a barrier around her to keep the Priests from getting too close. Madoka took a step back, causing his two pupils to step back as well. "Why do you shield yourself, girl? You know we only wish to help you."

Kagome scoffed and looked the man in the eye. "Why do you think I need or want help? You are trying to kidnap me and remove me from my group because I don't agree with you."

Madoka shook his head again in pity. Kagome silently swore to herself if he looked at her like that one more time, she would slap the look off his face. "Young woman," he started, ignoring her glare, "You are a powerful priestess, blessed by the gods, and it is important you use your gift for the purpose they were given. If not, your powers may become tainted." He looked pointedly at her, "I'm sure you don't wish for that."

"I wasn't even aware of this gift, as you call it, until I was 15 years old." Kagome said, shaking her head.

"But surely..." Madoka started, but Kagome interrupted.

"I didn't learn of this gift until I started my quest, with my friends, to gather the shards of the Shikon jewel, and wish it away."

The three men looked at her in disbelief. "You are the Shikon's priestess?" he finally asked.

She shook her head, "Was... was the priestess. The jewel is long gone." She hoped, if this raised her status, in their eyes, that they would leave her be... she was wrong. Madoka almost looked excited.

"Then it is essential that you come with us to see Lord Yoichi. With his help and the help of our brethren, we will remove this spell you are under and you can aid our great cause."

Kagome huffed, her temper building. What part of 'No' wasn't he getting. Didn't any of them listen when she told them what she thought of their _Lord_? She looked a bit more closely at each man. Madoka had small, if not fake looking, smirk, Kuro glared at her while still holding his head and Rikuto, who still said nothing continued to hold her weapons to him. She looked around them and could feel her eyes drawn to the necklace around each man's neck.

There was a time she wasn't able to feel or see the darkness that men and demons carry in their aruas, but she had trained relentlessly since then. Now she could feel and see their aruas and could tell the difference between human and demonic aruas. The single bead hanging about their necks was definitely demonic in nature. The darkness almost felt as though it were crawling about the bead and string. Kagome gave a slight shiver. "Where did you get those necklaces?" She asked.

"These are signs of our Lord's favor." Madoka smiled proudly.

"Can you not feel the dark energy those beads possess?"

The men stood silent for a moment. She watched as their eyes fogged over. Madoka's countenance changed. Each man gave a hardened, angry look. "Woman," Madoka growled. "You would do well to not insult the gift given by our Lord Yoichi. These beads were taken directly from the set that he wears. He gave them as a sign of his trust. Now you will dress quickly. We need to leave before your _companions_ come. I'm sure you don't want those poor _children_ injured."

Kagome narrowed her eyes again. "I'm not going." she stated angrily. "And you will not threaten what is mine."

Madoka looked to his students and with a nod, each one brought out a set of sutras and started to chant. Their energy began to wrap around her own, fighting the barrier. It made her barrier almost ricochet back at her, giving her painful shocks. She shouted for them to stop. She tried to get them to see she didn't want to hurt them. She hoped her words would help them see the spell they were under, but they continued their assault.

Suddenly, the priest known as Kuro collapsed, a pool of blood gathered around his body. The two others halted their attack, looking at the demon lord that stood at the treeline, a deadly, poisonous whip of green, demonic energy flowing from two of his fingers.

Madoka was quick to leap towards the obviously stronger demon. Starting a new chant, he flung the glowing papers at Sesshoumaru, only for them to turn to blackened ash before they ever touched Sesshoumaru's white clothing. Another simple movement of the demon's hand and the priest also fell to the ground, unmoving. Kagome could see the look of surprise that adorned the man's face in death.

Before another move could be made, Kagome dropped her barrier and ran up to the final priest. A sharp blow to the temple knocked the quietest of her enemies out cold. She turned to the tall demon that now stood behind her. She noticed his whip had yet to disappear, indicating he planned to finish off all his enemies. She hastily threw another barrier around the young man. She wanted answers and she sure as hell wouldn't be able to get them if all the men were dead.

Sesshoumaru regarded the barrier around the priest and wondered what the woman was thinking. This being had threatened her and the rest of his pack. "Lower the barrier, priestess." He growled. He was starting to fight his instincts.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and clutched her towel tighter. "I won't, demon." She ignored the red tinge to his eyes as she continued. "You interfered where you shouldn't have."

Now it was Sesshoumaru's turn to narrow his eyes. "They were attacking you and threatening the pups."

"I could have handled it."

"You were trapped."

"I wasn't." she countered. "I had plenty of energy."

"You would have lost."

"I didn't need you to jump in and save me. I needed answers from those men and was trying to break through the spell they were under." So she lied a little, she was simply trying things as they came. The way she always did. It was a bad habit she got from her husband.

"You would have been injured."

She threw her free hand into the air, looking for some silent assistance from any nearby god and started pacing. "You don't know that." she growled. "I'm not the weak little girl you met all those years ago. I am stronger and am very capable of defending myself."

"You are correct, you are not the same being. You are much more stubborn now." Sesshoumaru was silently wondering why he tolerated such insolence from this woman. What about her made him want to loose control?

She stood for a moment and gaped like a fish before her anger rose to the surface with full force. "You pompous ass! I may be **a little** stubborn, but you have me beat in that department by a long shot." She gave a growl, wanting to pull out her hair. What was it about this demon that always seemed to throw her off?

"And, obviously being around the half-breed has made you louder." He said in a monotone voice.

"And, obviously, the years have allowed you to still be a self-centered jerk!" she shot back.

"Wench, you will cease speaking to this Sesshoumaru."

"Dog, you will cease trying to tell me what to do."

Sesshoumaru took several steps towards Kagome. She took several steps backwards, a tree stopped her retreat. "This Sesshoumaru would be dishonored if he were to allow one so simple minded to wander his lands without protection. However that does not mean I must tolerate your attitude."

"Keep talking, someday you'll say something intelligent." She said, her voice tinted with anger, while doing her best to look up at him in the eye. Now, maybe she knew, deep down, Sesshoumaru wouldn't hurt her. He claimed her as pack, kinda. She hoped. In any case, she was too mad to pay attention to the hand that made it's way to her neck.

He could feel himself loosing more and more of his control. "Mouthy female. You will be quiet." He growled.

"Egotistical male. I won't." Their voices, though decreasing in volume, still held a rough anger.

"Priestess..." He growled again. He could feel the thin string that held back his instinctual anger.

"Demon..." She growled, absently noting that the red in his eyes was slowly spreading.

And like that, the string snapped. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what he was doing at that exact moment. He just knew that the female in front of him wouldn't submit, she wouldn't cower and she wouldn't bow. She simply wouldn't shut up. He could have killed her for her insolence...he should have killed her. However, he found himself kissing her. It was a domineering, almost angry kiss, and when she didn't respond at first, he nipped her lip, causing her to gasp. He took that moment to deepen the kiss. He plunder her mouth and found she was responding back in kind. He pinned her hard to the tree and felt her fingers work their way into his hair, pulling his head closer still. They passionately kissed until neither could breath. They stood there for a moment, foreheads together, each trying to catch their breath. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's gold eyes flew opened and narrowed at the being in front of him. He growled, releasing her and taking a quick step back.

Kagome's blue eyes flew open at the movement. She tightened her grip again on her towel and gingerly touched her lips with her free hand. When his lips first touched hers, she was shocked. She had never kissed another being besides her husband. When Sesshoumaru nipped her bottom lip, all thought ceased and she just felt. Her stomach tightened and toes curled. She was just starting to process what happened when she noticed she was now alone, half-dressed, standing in a small clearing, with one knocked out priest and two dead bodies. She huffed. "Now what am I supposed to do?" she mumbled.

* * *

A/N: Because everyone needs a "What the heck did I just do?" moment... including priestesses and dog-demons :)


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

She quickly dressed and packed her things. Walking over to the young priest she that she had clocked upside the head, she decided to tie him up. It wouldn't do any good to have him fighting her again before she got some answers. As she moved him around she noticed the bead on his neck shocked her. She carefully removed it and bagged it along with the necklaces from the other two priests. Something told her this would be another piece to the puzzle that was Lord Yoichi.

"Now, how do I get you back to the others?" she asked the sleeping man.

As if they heard her, Ah-Un lumbered into the clearing with a snort. Kagome smiled. "I suppose Sesshoumaru sent you." She stated, more so then asked. She was doing her best to not think of the reason he left the clearing. She would worry about having mental breakdowns later. The two-heads of the dragon nosed Kagome, pushing her back towards the way they came from. She giggled and swatted their noses. "What is it with the demons in my life being so pushy?" She smiled. "I need to get this guy back to the camp as well." the dragon's heads looked at each other, then down at the priest. Finally, Ah (or was it Un?) grabbed the young man by the collar of his robes and started walking away, with the man's head flopped down and feet dragging along the ground. He reminded her of an overgrown kitten being carried by it's mother.

Kagome shook her head. She quickly grabbed up her bag, weapons and his staff before following after. Maybe, if she could get things settled at camp, she could come back later an bury the other priests, under a spell or not, they needed a proper burial.

Back at the camp, Shippo, Takeshi and Jaken were standing, the worry on their faces evident as she entered the area behind the dragon. The dragon dropped his load like a sack of rice and went to lay down as Kagome tended her prisoner.

Finally, Shippo couldn't take the silence any longer. "Kagome, what happened? Sesshoumaru told us to stay here, then took off, only to come back and tell Ah-Un to go get you." She noticed her young fox was almost ringing his hands. "What happened, he looked so mad."

Kagome didn't even look up as she drug the man over and using some rope from one of the saddle bags, tied him back up to a cluster of bamboo trees. The whole time she worked, she fought to keep the blush of her cheeks as she thought of Sesshoumaru. "Where is Lord Sesshoumaru now?" She asked without answering Shippo's question.

"_Lord_ Sesshoumaru?" Takeshi caught the unusual use of an honorific. In the time that he had known her, Kagome hardly ever used his father's title. "He just left." Takeshi answered. "What happened?"

Kagome was glad the boy was starting to feel comfortable enough to finally talk to her without the pouting, growling and snapping. Feeling the heat leave her face, she turned to look at the worried boys. "I was attacked by those three priests we met awhile back." Their eyes grew wide as the boys looked closer at the man tied to the stalks. "Sesshoumaru killed the other two, but we... disagreed on how to handle the last one." She turned to look at the young man again. She gently touched the bump on the side of his head, before looking back to them again. "I have questions and I want some answers."

As the group prepared their noon time meal, a soft groan drew their attention to the waking priest. Kagome watched as he slowly came around. He blinked a few times, taking in his surroundings. Without a word, she walked over and held a drink of water to his lips. He eyed the waterskin suspiciously. "It's not poisoned. I wouldn't have gone through the trouble of bringing you back here and tying you up, just to poison you now." He seemed to consider her words before parting his lips. Neither said another word as she poured the water down his throat then looked at the bump on the side of his head. Finally, they both sat there looking at one another, as if assessing each other. Kagome finally broke the silence.

"I am Kagome,as you know." She indicated the boys and dragon. "That is Shippo, Takeshi, Jaken and Ah-Un. What is your name again?" she asked.

"I am Rikuto." The man whispered, taking his attention from the boys back to her.

"Well, Rikuto. I wish we could have met under better circumstances, but things being what they are and the fact that we are pressed for time, I need some questions answered." She waited for him to acknowledge her before continuing. "First, what do you remember?"

He looked at the ground, she could see him scouring his thoughts. "It feels as though I've been walking through a fog. I remember moments, but it's like I was watching everything through a window. I remember meeting you and your... traveling companions. My teacher was very upset when you left. He was convinced you were being controlled. He said no one could have that much holy power and taint themselves with the presence of demons."

"Enough about that. I told you all, that the choices I make are entirely my own and not some spell. Now, what happened after we parted?"

"Several days later we found Lord Yoichi's camp. After we rested from our trip, we were summoned before our Lord. Teacher went in first. When he left the tent, he seemed different. I could feel the darkness about him." Rikuto furrowed his brow in concentration, before becoming a shade paler. "When we entered the tent, we paid our respects to Lord Yoichi. He didn't say anything. He just smiled. It was a dark, hateful thing. I don't think Teacher understood that I was able to sense auras so well." He looked at Kagome. "The darkness that surrounded Lord Yoichi was horrible. Could he be under a demon's spell?"

Kagome ignored the question. "Continue."

Rikuto took a deep breath. "Teacher said we were to complete a special mission for our Lord. We were to find you and bring you to Lord Yoichi so we could work together and break the spell on you." Kagome growled softly at that statement. She certainly didn't want another crazy man setting his sights on her. "We were given a necklace with a single black bead on it. Teacher said it was a sign of our Lord's favor. When they put the necklace on Kuro...I felt the darkness surround him...His eyes looked so distant, but before I could say anything, they put one on me." He looked at her, she could see how sad and scared he was. "I could feel the darkness pull at me from the inside. It was painful, at first. I heard my voice, saw my body move, but didn't feel as though I could truly control it. Sometimes it was as though I has a small amount of control, but that only seemed to be when I was angry. It was as though the darkness agreed with my thoughts. I remember almost everything that happened, it's just when I tried to stop myself from doing something, the darkness would take over completely and I would have no choice but to do and say what it wanted." He took a shaky breath. "I could hear so many voices."

Kagome nodded. She had been under the influence of that type of darkness before. It was not a pleasant feeling and almost got Inuyasha killed with her own arrow. She was brought from her musings by a voice to her left.

"What was his plan with the priestess?" Sesshoumaru asked. He, apparently, entered the edge of the camp when no one was watching.

Rikuto's eyes widened then he quickly bowed his head. He, obviously, knew of the demon in front of him. Kagome pushed their last encounter back to the back of her mind as she focused on the discussion. "Lord Sesshoumaru."

"You know of me, human?"

"Y...Yes, my Lord. One of the other teachers in the temple spoke of your strength. He did a painting of you so we would know what you looked like. He said that he often wondered of the young girl that followed you. He and some of my brothers had come across your little human when tracking a demon that was stealing children."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru nodded, remembering the incident. "Why the priestess?"

Rikuto shook his head, still not raising his eyes to the demon in front of him. "It was never explained to me. I had overheard some of the other brothers speaking of wiping out the whole of the demon race. They said that Lord Yoichi had been at the task for years, even going so far as tossing poisonous, blessed herbs into wells and water supplies across the land. Poisons that would be effective against demons but not harm the humans that drink from the same waters. The poisons could only be made by a priest or priestess. I can only guess that he was wanting to either add to his army with a stronger weapon or wanting to make a mass amount of the poisons, or maybe both. I can only guess. A strong priestess would be a formidable foe against our enemy. Unfortunately, many of our brothers and sisters are not as strong as they once were or think they are." Rikuto seemed almost ashamed of the last statement.

"Did you ever think that was by your own actions?" Kagome asked. Rikuto finally raised his eyes and gave her a questioning look as she continued. "There is no reason in the world that demons and humans can not coexist. Together we are the epitome of yin and yang. It is possible that as this poison destroys the demons, it is also destroying the power that the gods have blessed priests and priestesses with. I'm sure no one thought to consider the long-term reactions to this plan.

"I do not know, Lady Kagome." Rikuto shook his head. She could see he was deep in thought though, and that was good.

"Was he responsible for the killings of the Lords of the North and South?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

Rikuto shook his head. "I do not know, my Lord."

Sesshoumaru looked back at Kagome. He made a _tactical retreat _earlier, after letting his instincts take over. It was a slip up, and one that would not be repeated. He was more comfortable around some humans, but his thoughts were still that they were weak...He looked closer at her... "Well, most are weak." he thought to himself. "Some, few, very few, are strong." He shook his head at that thought. It would serve no purpose right now. "Priestess." he finally said.

After her day, she really wasn't in the mood. "Demon." she replied, ignoring the astonished look Rikuto was shooting her. She also ignored the irritated look Sesshoumaru was sent her, sure that no one else would really be able to see it.

"Pack, we are leaving."

"What do we do with him?" She asked, indicating the priest.

He looked at the young human, satisfied to see the fear in his eyes. "Do as you will." He then turned to Takeshi. "I will be going ahead. You are to track my path, use your senses. You will not receive assistance from anyone." He looked to the kit. The boy gave a slight nod of his head to the strong demon before he disappeared. Jaken was not too far behind him, begging him to wait.

"But..." Kagome started. "I need to bury the others." She whispered to the trees.

A quiet moment later, Rikuto cleared his throat, catching Kagome's attention. "Lady Kagome. If you will allow it, I will bury my teacher and brother."

Kagome shook her head. "I can't ask you to do that alone."

"I insist." he interrupted. "We were trapped by our own teachings. It allowed for their deaths." Kagome felt her heart clench a bit as he continued. "I will bury them and move on. I will go find a remote village and think on what has happened. I shall attempt to find some favor again with the gods."

Kagome felt a bit better knowing she wouldn't have to fight the him again. With a nod, she made sure that everything was pack and ready to go. She then went to the other side of the clearing, opposite of the quiet young man, and placed his sutras on the ground. She didn't trust him enough to access them right away, but she wouldn't leave and leave him defenseless.

"Be careful." she said, as she untied his ropes.

"And you as well." He replied. "I don't know what Lord Yoichi's hopes to achieve, but something tells me he wants something besides the destruction of all demons."

Kagome nodded and climbed onto Ah-Un with the boys, not looking back.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

They rode for most of the day, only stopping for a moment to stretch or for Takeshi to locate his father's scent again.

"This is pointless." The boy was grumbling as he lead the pack.

Kagome made a disapproving sound. "Takeshi, one thing I've learned about your father, is that he does everything for a reason." She blinked. "Except kissing..." she thought, not sure what would be his reason behind that. She blushed again thinking of that moment. He was too cold for her tastes... wasn't he? She was brought out of her musings as Takeshi began to grumble again. It seems he only did this when Sesshoumaru wasn't around.

"I know how to track." he growled softly, "I'm not an idiot. He doesn't understand. He's so focused on everything else."

Kagome sighed. She remembered her mother's mumbling about 'teenagers thinking they knew everything'. It wasn't any fun now that she was the one thinking it. She chose to ignore the boy's grumbling and Shippo's eye rolling as they continued on.

They made a quick camp that night, only long enough to eat a quick meal and sleep for a few hours. Sesshoumaru was pushing them hard, always just staying out of reach. They all awoke the next morning and before the sun was up they were traveling again.

The sun was just starting to burn off the morning fog when she noticed the silence surrounding them. The birds weren't singing their morning songs. There didn't seem to be any movement from any small animals. The trees themselves seemed to be holding their breath.

As she walked behind her companions, she was the last to realize a barrier caressed her skin as she moved through it. She went to warn the boys, but found herself frozen. Her legs and arms refused to move for her. Even her mouth and voice wouldn't listen to her mental commands. She collapsed to the ground, and noticed the boys and Ah-Un also laying on the ground, not too far from her. She took a quick assessment of their surroundings, noticing her eyes and ears still seemed to function. Even her pure energy seemed muted.

She wasn't sure how long they lay there listening to the silence and watching the morning fog lift. She wondered if Sesshoumaru was caught in this trap. Surely something was wrong, why wouldn't he realize they were no longer following his trail? The longer they were there, the more tense she became. When she started wonder if they were doomed to lay there and die slowly, she heard a crunching of leaves and sticks coming from behind her.

The laughter that echoed around them made her blood run cold.

"We are so glad to finally meet the priestess that guarded the Shikon jewel." a deep voice stated. The sun shadowed the figure that walked in front of her. The shadows faded slightly as the being came to one knee, drawing closer to her. She noticed the high tail of hair worn on his head and the fine clothing and armor he wore. She noticed the two swords at his side, yet none of these kept her attention off the long strand of black beads that he wore doubled around his neck. The beads varied in size and were separated occasionally by sharp animal teeth. The dark taint that surrounded these beads made her skin crawl. "We are called Lord Yoichi." He continued, while reaching for her. "But you may call us Legion." He smirked. "For we are many."

Suddenly her power flared and a small barrier appeared around the otherwise helpless priestess.

A frown crossed man's features as he pulled his hand back. "We are impressed priestess." He stated looking over the light pink dome. "Despite the spell we have prepared, you were still able to draw your energy." He gave another smirk, taking his eyes away from her and to Takeshi's unmoving form. "No matter. You were not whom we came for. However..." He looked back to her, his dark eyes taking her in. "You would have been a wonderful addition to us. These others, " He gestured to several priests and priestesses that entered the area, all wearing a single dark bead. "they do not have even a quarter of your strength." She watched as he came as close to her barrier as he could without touching it. "Think about it, priestess. Join with us and together we can wipe out the other demons. When you are part of us, you would be protected from them and the weak, warring humans that also plague this land." She felt her eyes narrow slightly and he laughed. "No? I suppose you are a bit too blessed. But don't worry, young one, you can think on this. In the meantime, let yourself draw a bit on the darkness. Eventually you will become our priestess." He noticed her eyes flickering to his necklace, lifting a portion of the heavy strand, he held it in front of her. "Magnificent, isn't it?" he asked. "The bones of pigs, separated by the teeth of crocodiles..." Her eyes flickered from the beads to his face. "They are very large, very vicious lizards." He said, assuming she had no idea what a crocodile was. She was really wondering how _he_ knew what one was. Very few nobles traveled from the island in this time. If they did, it was to the coast of the mainland, but not much further. She was fairly sure they didn't have crocodiles in China.

He smirked again and, without another word to her, he stood, walking over to were Takeshi lay. He picked the boy up by the front of his shirt. She saw the fear in the child's eyes as he looked into the man's face. "This is wonderful" Yoichi stated. "We will add your strong blood, your strong yokai, to our own. Together we will rule. This island is only the beginning." And with that he lifted the beads with his free hand while holding them in a sort of praying fashion. A flash of dark purple light, and Kagome watched as the beads fell quickly from around Yoichi's neck, like a waterfall and gathered again around Takeshi's neck. When it was done, Yoichi had only one bead remaining. She wanted to cry as Takeshi's beautiful, gold eyes faded to complete black.

Yoichi slowly put Takeshi down on his feet. The boy took a deep breath. "Yes... we are most pleased." Came a voice from the boy that was wholly not his own. Looking down at the dark necklace, he ran it through his fingers. "It will take some time, but this body will be able to house us all soon and we will no longer have a need for this chain." He mused, almost to himself.

After a moment, one of the priests approached the boy and bowed. "My lord, what would you have use do with the others?"

Takeshi smirked and looked Kagome in the eye. "This child cares deeply for you." He said. "You have mothered him more then the female that birthed him. You should be at our side." Kagome glared as hard as she could at the being that was talking. It wasn't Takeshi. She knew that. Her heart beat rapidly as she tried to think of a way out of this. "No matter. You will join us soon enough." Turning to the priest, he replied. "Let us begin this female's training. She will need a reminder of who her better truly is... who her lord will be." Looking at Shippo, he continued. "You will give us a hand with that, young fox." He nodded as the priest walked over to Shippo. Two priestesses came over and drew the boy's hand and arm away from the rest of his body. Without another word, the priest flared his tainted holy energy and drove the staff completely through Shippo's outstretched hand. He didn't move, but Kagome knew, in her heart that he felt everything. She felt tears forming as her energy flared in response, drawing a possessed Takeshi's attention.

"Remember, woman, this was your fault." He said, pointing at Shippo. "If you and that stubborn dog would have simply joined us, we may found the heart to leave this one alone. We did you a favor... we could have ended his life." He smirked again as he saw the anger building around his frozen prisoner. "Yes..." he said with a drawl. "Let the hate build and the darkness take you. You will be our priestess soon enough."

Suddenly a loud, angry growl echoed through the woods. "Well, it seems our other guest has finally arrived." At the edge of the trees, barely in her sight, a worn Lord Sesshoumaru slowly walked. Kagome noticed he was burned and bleeding from several wounds. His red eyes searched out and found Lord Yoichi. He snarled at him, only to quickly stop as Takeshi started to laugh. "It seems you had a bit of trouble, Lord Sesshoumaru. Those spells were a bit stronger then when we met last. We lost a few followers as they drained their life energies while making them." Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at the boy. His nose went into the air a bit, trying to confirm what he suspected. "That's right, dog, we told you we needed your blood. We have found this body will suit us. We will train it to become all we know it can be." Takeshi's smiled broadened as Sesshoumaru growled again. "You should be proud to know that your son will be this land's next ruler...Father." He turned his back to the dog demon, looking at the holy beings that still stood quietly. He walked over to Shippo and with a quick tug, pulled the staff from the boy's bleeding hand. "You will excuse us, we have much to do."

As Sesshoumaru made to lunge, a black smoke engulfed Yoichi, Takeshi and the priests and priestess. A strong burst and the energy threw Sesshoumaru and the others back, leaving only Kagome conscious where she was still under her barrier. On the ground a silver cuff that used to wrap around a young dog demon's ankle, lay broken.

A/N: Enter the bad guy insert evil giggle here


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Time seemed to move slowly as Kagome's barrier slowly dimmed to disappear as it became apparent the threat left the area. Slowly... achingly slow... she could feel herself regaining use of her limbs. She soon was able to turn her head where Sesshoumaru was thrown. He was laying at the base of a large tree that had a rather telling dented crack in it. Shippo, who had been closer to the blast, lay in an awkward position on the other side of the clearing. Poor Ah-Un had been blown clear through the trees and was currently out of sight.

As soon as she could move her legs with any amount of coordination, she stumbled over to Shippo. She turned him over, laying him flat. Gingerly, she touched the blackened hand that had been wounded. "Forgive me." She whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Not your fault." A hoarse voice said. Kagome's eyes flew up. It only took a moment of blue meeting green before Kagome threw herself onto the weakened boy, earning a grunt from him.

"I'm sorry. I should have protected you all better. Now you, Sesshoumaru and Ah-Un are badly injured, Takeshi's been taken and I don't even know where Jaken is." She backed up, sniffling lightly.

"Don't..." Shippo started. "Don't cry. You didn't know what to expect. None of us did. Let's all get moving again and we'll find Takeshi." He said as he tried to push himself up with his good hand.

Kagome sniffled again and went to help him. "You're right. Tears later."

Slowly the two made their way over to where Sesshoumaru was laying. Gently, she helped Shippo to sit against a tree and went to lay Sesshoumaru out and check his wounds. She found many like she did the night he came into camp in a feral state, but nothing that needed immediate attention. Turning back to Shippo, she noticed he was holding his hand close to his stomach. She reached for it and could have started to cry again when she looked closer at it. She wondered if he would ever regain use of it again. "If it was only stabbed, that would have been one thing." she started quietly. "But with the purity burns... this will take much longer to heal." If it does at all, went the unfinished statement. She looked around for her saddle bags with the extra cloth and first aid supplies. Not seeing them immediately, she ripped the bottom of her hakama and used the strip to gently wrap the damaged appendage. "This will have to do til we can get to water and clean it." She said. A loud crash echoed around them, and she looked up to see Ah-Un stumbling through the trees, a groggy Jaken walking behind him.

She only stumbled a little this time as she made her way over to the pair. Jaken stood staring at the unconscious Sesshoumaru as she quickly made sure that Ah-Un was okay. A soft snort in her direction from them told her that their bruises weren't severe. She, then, crouched in front of the little toad demon. "Jaken." she said softly. The small demon turned to look at her, as if only just noticing her presence.

"Lady Kagome." He took a breath.

"He's fine, Jaken. Some bruises, mostly tired."

The little demon seemed to take comfort in this. "They bound my lord's energies." he started. "The foul human, Yoichi, told my lord all that happens would be his fault. If he would only have given over to the goal of ultimate rule, that together, nothing would stop them. He laughed and kicked my lord as he lay frozen on the ground. He said he wanted my lord to suffer, but then he left... I don't understand."

Kagome took a deep breath. "I do." Jaken gave her a questioning look. "He took Takeshi." She looked the little demon in the eye when she heard him gasp. They looked at each other for a moment, before she lowered her head. "I only hope Sesshoumaru can forgive me long enough for me to redeem myself... I let Takeshi be possessed, then taken away."

Jaken gave a reassuring pat on her head. "It seems we have all underestimated this human and his tricks."

Raising her head quickly, she narrowed her eyes, glaring at a stalk of bamboo. "I don't think he's human... not entirely." She thought for a moment. "Get some rest. I'll tell both you and Sesshoumaru what happened when he wakes."

Jaken went to object, but quickly closed his mouth. Slowly he made his way over to the being he was so devoted to, and sat near his head. With one more sad look at his master's face, he then closed his eyes.

Dusk was falling as the group started moving about, one by one. While the rest slept, Kagome set about making a fire and preparing some meats that they had stored in one of their travel bags she managed to find. As each one woke, she kept a close eye on Sesshoumaru, whom seemed to be fighting an inner battle with his instincts. The red color never completely leaving his eyes. She offered each individual some meat then went to Shippo. Some searching around the area produced her medical bag, so she could finally treat his hand and all their wounds properly.

"Where is this Sesshoumaru's heir?" The strong demon finally growled out as Kagome handed him a cup of tea.

She bowed her head to the ground as she started to speak. "Yoichi took him." she said softly, her heart breaking. She had grown to care for the stubborn little boy so much. It was all she could do to just not go running in a random direction to hunt down the being that took him.

"Explain." He growled, drawing her away from her thoughts. She went into detail, explaining everything Yoichi, or whatever it was that possessed him, did and said. "The thing is... I'd swear I've heard about this demon from somewhere... I just can't remember where." She said with some thought.

When she was done, Sesshoumaru stood abruptly and started to walk out of the camp. "Where are you going?" she asked, almost panicked. She saw the determination in his eyes.

He stopped, but didn't take his eyes from the trees in front of him. "To take back what is mine."

She quickly jumped up and grabbed his sleeve. "You can't." She said. The look on his face had her backpedaling a bit. "We can all work together to get him back. Takeshi was taken from me as well. This creature took my nephew while he was with me, under my watch... he also injured my kit... I won't stand around doing nothing." She noticed he didn't move. "What will happen when you find him?" She noticed his shoulders tensed, but he made no reply. "Let's go to Keade's, see if she may know or have heard something. She may know of a way we can separate this thing from Takeshi without hurting him." She walked in front of him. "Please Sesshoumaru. It couldn't hurt to seek some information. We can also make sure Rin is well hidden. Takeshi knew about Rin, so it is likely that Legion will as well."

They stood, no one moved or said a word for what felt like hours, but was likely only moments. "We leave at dawn." Sesshoumaru finally said, and with that he stepped into the shadows of the trees.

Kagome looked to the others of their little group as they all let out a collective breath. Throwing some more wood on the fire, they bedded down for the night, knowing they would be traveling quickly in the morning.

Sesshoumaru patrolled the area around the little group. He dispatched several weak demons and one very aggressive boar. Still, he could do little but pace. His instincts called to him to find the demon that stole his heir, his son. He cared little for the boy's mother. Their mating was arranged by their parents and she was raised to be the perfect lady of the west for him. She was often foul to her subjects and though she said nothing to his face that could get her killed, he knew she often spoke ill of him to her ladies. She was a convenience to fill the gap a female would need to fill in his life, but that was it. She did little to ignite a fire in him, to challenge him. The only thing she did right was provide him Takeshi, and even that she messed up by spoiling and softening the boy too much. She let her household raise him and they would not give him the firm hand he needed. He may not be an excellent parent, but even he knew you could not let a child run rampant.

He wanted his son back. The boy belonged to him. He was pack. He didn't blame the priestess for his capture. He fought the being known as Legion as well. He was aware of the strength this creature had. The foul thing fought with too many tricks and dark magics. He would find his son and show this demon that, he, Lord Sesshoumaru has already achieved what that creature will never be able to.

Sesshoumaru returned to the sleeping group in the early morning hours and roused them from their sleep. He wanted to be planning and getting his son back and he wanted to be working on it now.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A/N: Things are rolling now. I'll post the chapters a bit more quickly. I'm excited to see what you all think. (Lemme know! You all are the best. :)

The little group was greeted by Sango and Miroku the next day as they entered the village about mid-day. Kagome immediately knew something was wrong by the looks on their faces.

"I'm glad you came back in time." Sango said, with a sad smile as they all walked toward Kaede's hut.

Kagome felt a knot of worry growing in her belly. "What's wrong?"

"It's Keade." Her friend replied.

Kagome paled. "What happened?" she asked.

Miroku placed a comforting hand on his priestess friend's shoulder. "Nothing." He shook his head. "It is simply getting close to her time."

Kagome stopped, causing the whole group to halt as well. She had to take a moment to let this information to sink in. Kaede had lived much longer then many these days. She really should have expected it... but there are some people you just can never picture _not_ being there. Kaede became their surrogate Grandmother to all. A mother and teacher to both her and Rin. Who would she turn to for advice now? For comfort? She shook her head. It was bound to happen. She looked to her friends and gave a weak smile, continuing towards the hut.

Before they reached the door, Rin came out and ran to Sesshoumaru. She stopped just short of running into him and bowed. At the soft 'Hn' from Sesshoumaru, she leaned closer to him and clutched his clothing, hiding her face. He placed his hand gently on her head. No one needed to see her face to know she was crying.

Kagome stepped into the darkened hut. As her eyes adjusted, she noticed the small fire going, it's crackle sound giving her a slight sense of comfort. "You're back, child." an old voice came across the quiet.

Kagome moved over to the woman that was propped up on the futon. "How are you feeling, Kaede?" She asked, taking her hand.

Kaede used her other hand, laying it on Kagome's, she gave a small pat. "Ah, child. This old woman is tired."

Kagome gave her a small smile. "You aren't that old Kaede."

That made her friend laugh and pat her cheek. "Ye always were too kind." she said. "But I know. My time is growing short. I look forward to seeing my sister again. My only regret is that I will not see young Rin grow further or be able to train her further. It is my hope that ye shall look after the girl in my stead."

"I'll be sure we both remember all your teachings." Kagome couldn't keep the tears at bay any longer and she cried as Kaede drew her into a gentle embrace.

A few moments later, after the tears stopped falling, Kagome stood and prepared some tea. As she handed it out, Rin, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Jaken all joined them. The hut was silent as each one sipped their tea and lost themselves in their thoughts.

"Now," Kaede started. "There are unsettle rumors floating on the winds. As if we don't have enough to worry with, it is my understanding that a human is trying to instigate a war with the demons and has managed to kill off many in the process.

Kagome nodded and looked to Sesshoumaru. He stared intently at his teacup. Finally, she looked back to her mentor. "That would be Lord Yoichi. He appears human and has a large following of soldiers and priests and priestesses. Apparently he's been working for several years, and has been poisoning water system with an herb that has either killed many demons or managed to make them sterile."

"Sterile?" Miroku asked.

"They are no longer able to have children." she answered. Sango gave a small gasp. "The thing is, this Yoichi was possessed by a demon. He called himself Legion. Does that name sound familiar?" she asked, looking around at the various individual's shaking their head 'no'. "When we last encountered him, he was able to use a strange set of beads that seemed to move the demon from Yoichi to Takeshi." She looked through her bags. The beads were gone. "He must have taken them." She mumbled. "He possessed Takeshi and disappeared. Now we need to find Takeshi and get rid of this Legion." She took a deep breath. "Our problem is once we find him, how do we remove Legion from him? He made it sound like he would be able to possess him completely without the use of the necklace. It would just take some time." She told them all that the demon has said. When she was done, they all sat quietly, trying to think of a way to save the boy.

Miroku was the first to speak. "When you are able to subdue him, you will need to almost purify the demon within without purifying Takeshi in the process."

"How do I do that?" Kagome asked.

"I may know of a way," Kaede spoke up. "Though there will be a price to pay, both from yourself and Lord Sesshoumaru."

This caught everyone's attention.

"Kagome you will need to push your holy energy into the boy, concentrating on only this other demon's taint."

"But I don't think I can do that." Kagome started only to have Kaede interrupt her.

"Ah, it is a difficult task, even for the most experienced, simply because our energies, both pure and demonic, were not meant to point so accurately. It's rather like telling the sun to shine only on one leaf, not the whole tree." Kagome nodded her understanding. "But if Lord Sesshoumaru were to guide you as you did this, it could possibly work. The boy's energy would recognize his father's and be less likely to lash out. Lord Sesshoumaru would, in essence, be guarding the child from being purified."

Kagome sat quiet for a moment. "But what would prevent me from purifying Sesshoumaru?" She finally asked, ignoring Sesshoumaru's soft snort.

Kaede took a deep breath. "Your soul would have to be bound to his through prayer and meditation before starting the task."

Finally Sesshoumaru spoke up. "What you are proposing sounds like a bond mating." His eyes were narrowed at the old woman. She was saying to save his son, he would need to bind himself to this female. He would have to endure several lifetimes worth of mouthiness, stubbornness and heated discussions... part of his instincts rebelled at the idea... another part wanted to almost purr at it. He pushed that part away for the moment.

"Yes," Kaede gave a small nod. "What I am proposing would be very similar, though without the physical aspects."

"Wait!" Kagome started. "Wait...I don't understand. Bond mating?"

Sango was the first to speak. "Kagome, demons can marry, or mate, as they call it. Generally, they do so by a blessing given by their elders or council. There are times, though I understand it is rare, that some do a bond mating, binding their very souls. They walk through this life and the next always together. It is a bond that can not be broken."

Kagome stared slack-jawed at Sango. Her sights then moved to Kaede then, finally Sesshoumaru. They thought the only way to do this was to bind the two of them together? Closing her jaw with an audible click, she massaged her temple a bit hoping to stem the oncoming headache. "I understand your logic." she finally said to Kaede. "I don't think that Sesshoumaru wants to be permanently bound to me."

"We will do it." Sesshoumaru said with some finality.

Her shock only lasted a moment before her anger took over. "How dare he presume to make this decision for us both!" she growled in her head. Standing quickly, before she voiced her thoughts on the arrogant demon. "We will not." she said between clenched teeth, ignoring his glare. "I will meditate and search my memories. I know I've heard of a demon called Legion from somewhere. Maybe if we know more about him, we can find another solution." And with that she stomped out of the hut, dissatisfied that there was no door to slam.

Sesshoumaru watched her storm out. Why was she so opposed to this idea? Was it because she truly thought he wouldn't want to be tied to her or because she truly did not want to be tied to him? She should be honored. She would be the next Lady of the West. They would not have to consummate the relationship unless he needed another heir. Of all the females across the lands and he would have to rely on the only one that didn't jump at the chance to have a rich, powerful mate. He stood, fully intending to make the female agree to this, only to be stopped short as Miroku stood between him and the door. "Move." Sesshoumaru said, making his displeasure clearly know.

Miroku, always the peacemaker, gave a short, but respectful bow. "Lord Sesshoumaru, please allow Kagome some time to come to terms with this and see if there is any more information she can remember about this demon. If not, I'm sure she will do what is right, but please understand, she has avoided any and all requests to be courted after the passing of your brother. Now she is told she may have to marry, or mate, in order to save one she cares for. Please, give her some time."

Sesshoumaru took a moment before going back to his original, seated position. Kaede cleared her throat a bit when the tension in the room went down some, gaining everyone's attention. "As I was saying, the bond would be similar to a mating bond. The problem being it may not work at all. In all my years, I have never before heard of a priestess bonding with a demon. It may not work, or if it does, it may fade over time if the actual bonding is not complete. Unfortunately, it is the only solution this old woman can think of."

They were all quiet for another moment before Shippo and Rin asked to leave the hut. Not too long after, Sango and Miroku went to check on their children, leaving only Kaede, Sesshoumaru and a sleeping Jaken in the small, darkened room. "Lord Sesshoumaru." Kaede whispered as she got comfortable, the stresses of the day finally taking their toll. Sesshoumaru simply looked in her direction. "I will apologize to ye. I am afraid I will not be able to care for young Rin any longer. There are fine families in the village I could persuade to take the girl and raise her, but, I have asked Kagome to watch over her in my stead. I hope ye don't think this old woman has overstepped her bounds."

Sesshoumaru didn't move for a long moment. Finally, he stood and with a small nod of his head, made his way to the door, only to pause as the woman's rough voice broke through the bleakness. "I will help Kagome as the two of you begin this bonding, if that is the direction you will go. Please be good to her, my Lord. She left the village after a merchant's son became enraged. Insulted that she would marry a half-demon yet deny his offer after your brother's death. He saw her as a powerful novelty to show off to the other village rulers and Lords and nothing else. She has avoided being too close to anyone, except for dear Shippo.

Anyway, come back when you both are ready and I will instruct her. With ye, it should be little more then instinct."

Sesshoumaru made no reply as he stepped out into the late day sun.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Kagome cleaned off Inuyasha's grave and sat next to it with the Godtree at her back. She felt so much comfort in this one spot, under the tree that seemed to watch over her all her life. Finally, calmed after dealing with an aggravating dog demon, she took a deep breath and began to meditate, falling into a slight trance. She knows she has heard the name of Legion. Where? She went through her life over the last five years or so, but nothing seemed right. No, the memory was there, just further back. If she heard stories of demons before her return here, it was likely something her grandpa told her. Following that thought she started delving further into her memories. Tears silently fell as the smirking, wrinkled face of a caring old man came to the forefront of her mind. She remembered after the very first time she fell in the well, then returned, he was the first there to comfort her. She giggled remembering the mummified gifts he gave her. And telling stories about blessed pickles. Oh, he knew the stories, such wonderful tales. He would tell her and Sota about demons not only from Japan, but also other countries as well... Legion... There...He was from... Egypt?...Africa?...A demon from Christian belief...that was why no one here had heard of him...

"_You know that according to Christian belief there was a strong priest about 2,000 or so years ago. He was said to be the son of their God. They said he was able to drive out demons from their home countryside." He held up a piece of fried pork. "According to the tale, there was a demon from hell itself called Legion. It was a combination of many, many demons, about 5,000. Because there were so many, when the demon tried to possess a human, it would drive them mad. When this priest came across the possessed human, the demon was frightened of him, but it didn't want to go back to hell either. It asked to be banished to a herd of 1... no it was 2... 2,000 pigs." Grandfather took a bite of the fried pork as if he were hurting the demon itself. _

_She and Sota were giggling. "Why pigs, grandpa?" Sota asked._

_The old man shrugged. "Maybe it thought it could live in the pigs and avoid going back to hell. It didn't work, though. It drove the beasts mad and the entire herd ran off a cliff into the sea. It just shows you that all the lands are plagued by demons. It's a good thing I've put up my sutras, so they will even be able to keep out the foreign demons."_

_She and Sota giggled again, as her mother looked on with a tolerant smile. Grandpa mumbled about children having no respect for their elders and life went on as usual for the Higurashi household._

Slowly, Kagome came out of her mediation, the memory of the story still fresh in her mind. "2,000 years then, about 1500 years from now..." She said softly, to herself. It was an old demon, comprised of 5,000, possibly more, demons. It was like Naraku, only with much more experience and no human heart holding it back. It had to be the same demon. Legion told her the beads were made of pig bones and crocodile's teeth. Now that she knew what she was dealing with, it became apparent she would have little choice but to work with Sesshoumaru to drive this demon from Takeshi. It was strong. She would do it, for the brave boy that she had come to care so much for, even if that meant tolerating his cold...not so cold, quiet, maybe... Rude...not so rude, straightforward, maybe... "Engh!" she gave a frustrated grunt. Apparently her inner voice was trying to argue in favor of the jerk. "And this has nothing to do with that kiss, either." She thought to herself with a small blush.

"Woman." A deep voice broke through her thoughts.

"Think of the devil." she mused quietly, only to get a raised eyebrow in response. Darn that excellent hearing.

"You have been here for several hours. Have you remembered anything useful?"

She frowned at the way he said 'useful', as if he expected she wouldn't be able to provide any answers. "I have, actually." She stood, ignoring his expectant stare.

"Priestess." He finally said, stopping her as she started to walk away from him.

"Demon." She replied. "I'm not going to repeat the tale. I want to tell everyone at one time." And without another word, she worked her way back to Kaede's hut, stopping long enough to bring along Sango and Miroku.

Sesshoumaru watched her walk away for a moment before turning back to the carefully maintained grave that was at the base of the god tree. "This Sesshoumaru is beginning to believe you had exceptional patience, half-breed." he said softly before turning to follow the irritating woman back to the village.

They all sat back in the old woman's hut. Though it was dark out, each person was wide awake. Rin sat wide-eyed as Kagome told them all of her memory and the story told to her by her Grandfather. Shippo just shook his head. "Why do you think this is the same demon?" Miroku asked.

"The idea that he drives humans crazy if he possesses them is a big indicator."

"But Yoichi is human." Shippo replied, pulling his still wounded hand slightly closer to him.

"He has the beads now. I think that most of the demon resides in the beads, where he was banished to. That's also why he can control people. He takes a few of his demons in one of the beads, puts the bead on a human and can control them enough that they can still use their energies without driving them completely crazy." They all nodded at that thought. "The beads themselves are the biggest indicator, though. He told me they were made of pig bones and crocodile teeth."

"What's a crocodile?" Miroku asked.

"Exactly!" She said with a triumphant smirk, confusing them. "Crocodiles are not native to this country. They are, in fact, native to the land I spoke of. They are large lizards that live in and around the waters there. They are so big that..." She looked around the room, not really sure how to describe a unit of measurement. Looking at Sesshoumaru, she smirked again. "Imagine if there were two of Sesshoumaru and he was laying down, head to foot... that would be about how long some of these crocodiles get." She was rewarded with disbelieving looks from each of them. "It is the truth. I can only imagine that these _lizards_ may have eaten the pigs and Legion possessed them all, storing enough of himself into the teeth and bones in order to still be able to possess a human without driving them crazy."

"And he's here now, looking for a more suitable vessel, taking young Takeshi in hopes that the child could house all of him." Miroku finished. Kagome nodded.

"If he is able to house all of himself into Takeshi, he will have access to all of Takeshi's power and also all of his own. Meaning he will have the energy and experience of over 5,000 demons... probably more. He told me Takeshi cared for me, leading me to believe he's going through his memories."

"Will you attempt to purge this demon from Takeshi, still? It sounds like he's going to be formidable."

She took a deep breath, trying to steal her nerves. Looking at Sesshoumaru, she had to ask. "Are you really okay being bound to me forever?"

Before he had a chance to respond, Kaede's voice interrupted. "As I informed Lord Sesshoumaru earlier, any number of things could go wrong. To my knowledge, this has not been attempted between a priestess and demon before, particularly ones so strong."

Kagome looked at her. "So this might not even work?"

"Something will likely happen. Ye both could be bound without any problem, ye would share his lifespan, or your energies could repel each other and shorten your lifespans."

"Shorten?"

"Ye could kill each other, child."

Kagome looked from Kaede back to Sesshoumaru. "And you are still okay with this?"

"This Sesshoumaru will do what is necessary to ensure his heir's safety."

Kagome gave a small nod. He was a father determined to save his son, by any means necessary. She saw a new side of him in that moment that she was proud of. Looking back at Kaede, "Fine, how do we do this?"

"We will start in the morning." The old woman said as she made herself comfortable again. "In the meantime, get some rest. Ye both will need it."

With that the small group left the hut and the woman to her peace.

Everyone went their separate ways, leaving only Kagome and Sesshoumaru walking slowly towards the woods on the outskirts of the village.

"What will you do about Rin?" Kagome finally asked, breaking the quiet. She had a feeling he wasn't sure what to do when he made no reply, so she continued. "I'd like Shippo to stay with her, to act as a guard of sorts."

"He will object." Sesshoumaru replied. "He has taken his place as your guardian."

"He will do me more good watching over Rin, so I know they both are safe... I couldn't bear it if he were hurt again, and Legion knows it." After a few more moments, she was struck with an idea. "At one of the villages that Takeshi attacked, there was a young man. His name was Masao. Years ago we saved his village from a team of bandits lead by a moth demon. He remembered Shippo and I. We stayed with him as we repaired the village..." She paused a moment, gathering her thoughts. "He may be willing to watch over Rin, claiming she is a distant relation. He was a kind soul, caring for the widows and orphans after the attack, and seemed to have some pull with the rest of the villagers. They respected him. You would be keeping Rin safe, by hiding her in plain sight."

Sesshoumaru thought on this. He really didn't want Rin surrounded by strangers, but the priestess had a point. It was a village that he wasn't affiliated with, so it was less likely that someone would go there looking for her. He gave a small nod. "That would be acceptable. We will send her and the kit, along with Jaken on Ah-Un to this village in two days time." And with that, he disappeared from her side.

Kagome gave a small huff and crossed her arms. "You're welcome."

A/N: If you're wondering why Ol' Fluffy isn't thinking too much about the kiss... well, let's just say 'DeNile' isn't just a river from his point of view. :P


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Early the next morning found Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Miroku and Kaede all seated under the God tree. Kaede didn't want anyone one, human or demon, hurt if something from the bonding were to go wrong. She hoped that the natural, peaceful energies that the honored tree gave off would help them in this endeavor.

"My understanding of demon mating ritual, is that few are able to bond do so as they reach their peak physically." Kaede started, ignoring Kagome's wide eyed look. "We will try to do this without the physical bonding, so ye both will need to enter a meditative state. Remember, ye are both equals in this. Ye give as much as ye take. Give too much, and ye could kill the other buy burning their very soul. Take too much and they will be left an empty vessel, and ye will probably still kill yourself. These energies were not meant to mix in this manner, but we will try."

After some further instruction to Kagome about her meditation. Miroku helped to position the two. They sat in a properly in front of each other, almost uncomfortably close. Each clasped the other's hands loosely. Kagome absently thought of a wire circuit as the power would go from her, through her right hand, it would transfer to him as she clasped his left hand, through him, out his right hand, as it clasped her left hand. Then the process would continue.

"How long do you think this will take, Kaede?" Kagome had to ask. She had a flash of that kiss, that seemed so long ago, and thought personal space might be a bit more preferable.

Before Kaede could answer, Sesshoumaru spoke up. "We will leave in two day's time."

Kaede cleared her throat. "Lord Sesshoumaru, are ye sure that would be for the best? Ye would be pushing the bonding and we are unaware of how it will turn out without the worry of going to quickly."

"Legion will be attempting completely take over the boy. This Sesshoumaru will not delay any longer then necessary." He looked to Kagome. "We will travel swiftly. While searching out this group, we will continue strengthening the bond." He looked at her as if daring her to argue.

Kagome simply gave a small nod. She knew he was getting anxious, and truth be told, she'd rather be moving also. With a small sigh, Kaede started to give instruction to Kagome, knowing that the dog demon was listening.

The next few hours were filled with Kagome and Sesshoumaru generally burning each other. After the dog demon growled at the priestess for the 4 time in an hour, Miroku called for a break, citing that it was time for the mid-day meal. Seeing Kagome getting ready to make a possibly life-endangering comment to the irritated demon, he helped her get to her feet and asked her to help him in getting the weary Kaede back to her hut so she could eat and rest.

Sesshoumaru stood on the edge of a hill overlooking the small village. He would have preferred to searching for his son and the arrogant demon that took him, but he knew the benefits of having a strong ally, even if said ally shook his normally unshakable control. He always found humans weak, lacking in discipline. Yet here was this female that showed him no fear and challenged him at every turn. She was lacking discipline in some areas, yet he found that easily overlooked as she showed him so much tenacity in other aspects of her life. He looked to the burns on his hand that were swiftly healing. Part of him knew she was holding back, afraid of hurting him. He gave a small sigh. He would have to accept her, all of her, as an equal if he was going to make this bond work. He briefly thought of the future. He couldn't imagine he would ever want to mate a female. Mi would have been the closest to that idea, but once he got his heir back, he would have no need for another female aside from the occasional release of tension. Even if he did, there would be no guarantee of a bonded mating or any future pups. Damn that Legion. He was systematically wiping out the demons and handing the lands over to the humans. Now that the priestess would be tied to him, perhaps they could work together to preserve his lands from the ever growing human taint. If she was truly from the future, as she claimed, perhaps she could provide him with more detailed information on the lands, the wars, the commerce and such. They would have all the time in the world to make plans, to work together, but first they had to get the damn bond to work without killing each other.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts, he failed to notice the priest, Miroku, walked up and stood beside him until the last moment. Both males enjoyed the view for a moment before Miroku cleared his throat. "Lady Kagome is resting for a moment, my Lord, then she will be ready to begin again."

Sesshoumaru said nothing, not even moving his eyes from the view in front of him.

"Our Lady is quite a paradox." Miroku said, watching the farmers in the field below "Magatshui had bound her powers while the jewel was trapped inside her body as a means to stop her from completely purifying it. Now that the jewel is gone and her holy energy is not impeded, she sometimes doesn't realize the strength she has. At the same time, she is very fragile." He paused, attempting to get his thoughts in order. "She almost broke when your brother died..." he said softly. "She could not go back home, so she lost her family, then to loose her husband as well. It was almost too much. Her love of Shippo brought her back from the edge. Now you are giving her something else to fight for." He turned looking the strong demon in the eye. "Please be aware, Lord Sesshoumaru, if she breaks again, she will likely not heal. She is giving up everything, including rights to her own soul, in order to assist you. Please respect her for the treasure she is." For the briefest of moments, both men stood there... staring... each measuring the words and actions of the other. Miroku finally gave a curt nod before moving to walk away. "If you will excuse me, my Lord, I have obligations to attend to." And with that Miroku left the area to check on his ever growing family, then he would go to the shrine to offer thanks to the gods that Kagome may have found her match and a prayer that all would work out.

Sesshoumaru stood for a moment longer before moving to the shade of a nearby tree to mediate. He thought back on the monk's words. She had mentioned that the jewel was imbedded into her side, but he was unaware that one of the spirits of the jewel actually placed a seal on holy energies. Could she be so strong that the jewel feared her? It was probable. He could feel her relaxed energy, even from here. If that were the case, then she would truly be his equal. He would only be able to best her because of his vast experience to draw from. If she were well trained, then none would be foolish enough to challenge them. Besides, with the way the female drew trouble to her, it would only be for the best if she were better able to defend herself.

That afternoon found the same individuals back under the god tree. "Now child," Kaede spoke up after the couple got back into their meditative position. "Ye can not hold back. Neither yourself or Lord Sesshoumaru allowed your energy to flow freely. Tis that very fear that will block the bond from forming. Have faith... ye both are strong, in your own right. Ye will not do any permanent damage to one another." She hoped. She gave the young woman a reassuring pat on the shoulder before moving away.

After a deep breath, Kagome slipped into a slight meditative trance. Miroku and Kaede said she would have to allow Sesshoumaru's power to enter her while, at the same time, allowing her power to flow into him. They knew the bond would be working if they could do that without the conflicting energies trying to fight. They had to accept each other, for the power to accept each other. Easier said, then done.

As the sun started to descend behind the trees, Miroku walked Kaede back to the village for the evening meal. Kagome was tired and sweaty. Her palms hurt where demonic energy had burnt her. Suddenly, a sharp pain in her hand caught her attention. She yanked her hands away from the demon in front of her, using her left to grab and examine her right. She watch with a sick fascination as a few small green drops continued to sizzle on her skin, burrowing into her palms. Without warning, Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand and began to wipe off the offending substance. What just happened struck Kagome. "You used your poison on me."

Sesshoumaru said nothing as he continued to clean her palm.

Kagome finally gave him a shove, causing him to drop her hand and take a step back. The look he gave her would have quelled anyone else, and really, she normally would have been thinking better, but she was hot, tired, hungry, felt nasty and now almost poisoned. She gave an impressive growl. "You jerk! Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked.

"You tried to poison me?"

He shot her a bored look. It had been an accident when a few drops of his acid was released. He was concentrating on working the bond so much he didn't even realize it happened until she jerked away. He wouldn't let her know that, of course. "There would be no 'try' if it were this Sesshoumaru's intention to poison you."

Kagome flared her aura. "Then explain why my hand was sizzling."

Sesshoumaru looked to the trees. He would not continue this discussion. Sitting back down, he waited for her to resume her original position. He flared his energy when she continued to stand there defiantly, arms crossed in front of her, hip cocked to the side. He stood back up, and took a threatening step towards her. Both powers increased as both their anger increased. Silver and black hair whipped back and forth as if battling along with the powerful energies. Finally, Sesshoumaru went to grab the stubborn woman by the neck. Before his hand made contact, however, she snapped. "Don't you know any other tricks, dog-boy?"

Sesshoumaru stood still for the briefest of moments as a shocked expression swept quickly over his face. The hand that was poised to grab her neck, raised higher. Kagome knew a slap was coming when she saw one. She decided she probably deserved it, just for the 'dog-boy' comment alone. Auras still flairing, she left out a huff. "I was simply waiting for an apology. Guess that was too much to expect." She mumbled the last part to herself.

Sesshoumaru clenched his raised hand. He had attacked her first with his acid, no matter how unintentional. He lowered his hand and the two stood for a moment in an agitated silence. The wind and energies still flowing around them. Suddenly, as if someone flipped a switch, the energies ceased, along with the winds.

Both beings looked about in curiosity before a voice interrupted their thoughts. "It appears that the bonding is indeed working." They watched as Miroku entered the clearing.

"Explain." demanded Sesshoumaru.

"Indeed." Miroku gave a small smirk. "It appears that bondings are formed at the height of both physical and emotional attachment, correct?" The man's smirk became a bit lecherous. "When we felt the large fluctuation of energy just now, we believed one of two things was happening. Either you were killing each other or you were... otherwise _preoccupied." _He said with a bob of his eyebrows. "You are still clothed, so I am assuming you attempted to kill each other." Kagome could have sworn he was slightly pouting.

It took a moment for her to pick her jaw up off the ground. The stupid, stupid, oh-so-memorable, yet stupid kiss came to the front of her mind making her flush slightly. She looked from the monk, with the knowing grin to the immoveable demon lord, then back again before shaking her head. "Men." she growled, and with that left the area, only to be followed by Miroku's voice.

"Remember, Lady Kagome, there is a fine line between love and hate." Miroku smiled... at least until he saw the irritated look in the eyes of one very strong demon.

"Meaning what, exactly, monk?"

Miroku looked at the sun, "It was a joke shared between Lady Kagome and I." the monk smoothly lied. "If you will excuse me, my Lord, I have things to attend to." And with that, he made a hasty retreat.

That night, Kaede's spirit quietly joined her ancestors.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The village was silent that day. It seemed as if the birds even mourned the passing of the beloved priestess. That night Miroku said funeral rights and lit the wood on fire that Kaede's body rested upon as the whole village stood by to pay their respects. Kagome stood with Rin hugged to one side of her and Shippo hugged on the other side. She noticed even Sesshoumaru came and stood quietly at the shadowed treeline. She took some comfort from his strong presence.

As the night wore on, the villagers slowly went back to their homes, leaving only Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru an the children. Eventually, Sesshoumaru came to stand with them as the fire burned lower.

"We leave at first light." Sesshoumaru stated. Kagome gave him a quick nod as he left into the darkness.

"We're leaving?" Shippo asked. His hand had appeared mostly healed, but he was still having some problems grasping objects tightly. He, of course, refused to tell this to Kagome. She had been so upset with his injury and had blamed herself. He wouldn't allow anything else to happen. She was his to protect.

Kagome didn't answer, but instead went and gave a small hug to Sango and Miroku and a kiss on the head to each of their children. They whispered a few words before she returned back to Rin and Shippo. "We shouldn't talk here." She said, looking back at the dying fire with one last sniffle.

The three walked back into the village and Kagome quietly told them of the plan to send them to Masao's village. When they entered their hut, Shippo finally spoke up. "No." He said firmly, crossing his arms.

Kagome rubbed her forehead. Why did the canine species always have to be so stubborn. "Shippo, please. You will be helping me out more if you stay with Rin."

Red hair flipped back and forth as her shook his head. "I'm not a little child that you have to send away any more, Kagome. I'm your protector. Besides, Takeshi was a jerk, but he is my friend too. I want him back as much as you do."

"Shippo..."

"No, Kagome, I'm going." He growled.

She finally snapped. Too many emotions, too many problems, pushed her over the edge. "No. You. Are. Not. You will do as you are told. You are still a child and will get in the way. Sesshoumaru and I will be battling, not just one demon but a human army and army of priests and priestesses that will have no problem turning you to ash. I won't have it. You and Jaken will take Rin safely to the village. You will all be safe so Legion can not hurt you AGAIN."

The two glared at each other for the briefest of moments before Shippo walked to the door. He moved the mat, but spoke before stepping out. "Be ready at first light, Rin."

The girl, that had been quietly preparing tea gave a small nod. After a deep breath she went over to Kagome and wrapped her arms around her distraught friend. The two females sat for some time that night holding each other and sharing their tears for departed family and angry loved ones.

"Where will we head first?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru early the next morning as she adjusted the pack on her back.

"You said the priest spoke of Yoichi taking over the Southern Demon Lord's realm. We will go in that direction."

Shippo walked up to the adults with Rin and Jaken next to him. Jaken dropped to his knees in front of Sesshoumaru. "Oh please my Lord!" He whined. "Please do not leave your faithful vassal behind."

Sesshoumaru didn't even look in the toad's direction as he spoke. "Jaken, you will watch over Rin."

Jaken whimpered again softly as he stood and guided Rin towards Ah-Un. Rin stopped and turned towards Sesshoumaru. "I will see you soon, my Lord." she said with a grin and a bow. She gave a small wave to Kagome and walked away.

Kagome and Shippo eyed each other for a moment before she pulled him into her arms. She hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head. "I'll see you soon." Shippo whispered.

"Count on it." she replied.

He pulled back, and with a bow to Sesshoumaru, took off to sit on Ah-Un with the other two. Shippo consulted his map, showing it to Jaken, before the great beast and it's precious cargo took to the sky.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru simply looked at each other for a moment. "So, how do you want to do this?" She asked. Without a word, Sesshoumaru grabbed her waist and pulled her tightly to his side. She was flustered for a moment, and he was enjoying it. With a slight nudge, she grumbled, "Warn a girl next time."

Neither said a word for several hours as they flew as low as Sesshoumaru would dare to glide without hitting trees or bamboo. Kagome was enjoying the feel of the wind in her face. After a time, she finally had to ask, "How did you learn to fly?" Giving him her best smile in hopes of receiving an answer.

Sesshoumaru looked at the small woman next to him. If they were going to be around each other for the years to come, he would have to let down some of his guard. He looked to the setting sun as he answered her. "This Sesshoumaru's honorable father taught him."

She gave a quizzical look. "How did he teach you? Did you jump up and down a lot or off a rock or tree branch?"

"He took this Sesshoumaru high into the sky above the training field and let go."

She was shocked. "He dropped you and hoped you got the lesson before breaking your neck?" Her answer was a side glance and slightly raised eyebrow. She waved her free hand a bit as she started to giggle, picturing a young Sesshoumaru falling and flapping his arms. "I'm sorry." She said with a snort, noticing how he was starting to glare. "Hey, if it works for baby birds, right?"

Sesshoumaru looked again to the distance in front of him, ignoring the woman's giggles This idea of opening up a bit was going to take some getting used to. He did enjoy listening to her laugh, though he refused to admit it.

That evening the pair sat next to a small fire and began their meditation. Kagome had placed barrier sutras around the camp as she often did when traveling with Shippo. She didn't want to insult Sesshoumaru by having him think he would need protection, "But you will need to put all of your concentration into this bonding meditation, so this will be one less thing for you to worry about." Sesshoumaru snorted softly. As if he would solely rely on some slips of paper to watch over them. He would let the priestess do what she wanted, though.

As the pair delved into their consciousness, Kagome realized a difference almost immediately as their arua's began to combine. The burning sensation was gone and as they drew further into each other, she felt a powerful comfort and peace wash through her. She could only compare it to when Inuyasha would hold her at night when they slept. She knew she was protected. Cared for in such a way that no other would ever know. It was warm and peaceful. She relaxed into the feeling.

Sesshoumaru was surprised as they began. He had mentally prepared himself for the burning purity of the priestess's energy, but it never came. Instead, he almost gave a pleasurable growl as all that was her washed over and through him. They had accepted each other, without a word about it spoken and the barriers between them were melting away. Never had he felt such comfort and realized for the first time that this bonding was not a thing to be taken lightly. They were matched in strength, hers spiritual, his demonic. A part of him wondered at the new strength that he was finding with this little human. He allowed himself to relax into the feeling, knowing she would see and feel a part of him that no other would.

Some time late into the evening the pair slowly drew their energies back into themselves, coming out of their meditation. Sesshoumaru heard Kagome take a deep, cleansing breath before he caught her eye. "Wow." She told him softly. He said nothing as they moved away from each other. Part of him wanted to grab her and hold her close to him, to feel her in a physical sense the same way he had in a spiritual one, but he refrained.

As Kagome drew out a blanket, a thought crossed her mind. "Sesshoumaru?" he only moved his eyes to look at her and show he was listening. "When we had that... _discussion_...the other day, when Miroku interrupted, why do you think our energies stopped the way they did? Didn't that seem sudden?"

Sesshoumaru looked back to the flames dancing in front of him. He could only guess at the reason, but did it really matter now? "This one can only assume that the energies peaked and stopped when the goal of the bond was achieved."

She nodded, supposing that was as good a reason as any. "Do you think this bond will increase our individual strengths?"

"This Sesshoumaru was already the strongest." He ignored her eye rolling. "Though nothing weak can come from the combination of two strong beings."

They enjoyed the crackling of the fire for a few moments before Kagome spoke again. "One more question." She smiled, seeing the exasperated look in his eyes. "Last one for the night, I swear. Why do you talk like that?"

Out of the many questions he expected, that wasn't one of them. Of course, she never seemed to do what he expected. "Like what?"

"This Sesshoumaru did this... This Sesshoumaru did that..." she said, giving her best Sesshoumaru voice, then giggling at the attempt. "You hardly ever say 'I'"

"It is not proper." He replied.

She regarded him for a moment. "We are rather stuck together for the rest of my life, at least. It's okay to not be proper with me. I'd actually prefer it." When he shot her a disbelieving look, she amended. "How about if it's only you and I? Could you let your hair down a bit then?"

"This S... **My** hair is not pulled back." He said in all seriousness.

She outright laughed at that. "Never mind." She waved her hand in a shooing motion. "Just relax when it's just us... Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Your perfect killer image will be safe." With that and a "Goodnight" she laid down to sleep, leaving a slightly confused demon awake to ponder who exactly he bonded with.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The next couple of days consisted of more of the same. Travel as quickly as they could, avoid everyone, so Legion wouldn't find out they were on their way, set up camp, strengthen the bond. They talked as they traveled. Well, Kagome mostly talked and Sesshoumaru grunted, raised an eyebrow or glared. Kagome was proud of herself, though, she was beginning to be able to interrupt his expressions a bit. She learned a good bit about him as they went along. He, apparently, was born in the spring, didn't like cooked meat, had no favored color (as that would be childish), was tutored mostly by his father until his passing then by various experts, and his mother was still alive, though she wasn't allowed to meet her. He also preferred silence. She had to laugh at that one, considering she was so opposite.

Sesshoumaru enjoyed silence. It allowed one to contemplate one's self as well as the world around. It allowed one to prepare for battle and avoid surprise attacks. It was obvious his bonded didn't enjoy it as much. He found out more about her in these few days then he did in all the years before. She was also born in the spring, was not fond of raw meat, likes the color red (though he still doesn't understand why that would be worth thinking about), graduated from high school (which is apparently a place that many go to learn), supposedly making her educated and her father also died when she was young. He internally shuddered at the thought of her meeting his honored mother. They would have to, someday, far into the future. He still prefers the silence.

By the time the Southern keep came into sight, they were sure that the bond had taken well enough. Now to just pin down Takeshi and purify the 5,000 plus souls trying to take him over while avoiding zealous soldiers and possessed priests. "No problem." Kagome thought sarcastically to herself.

It was early in the morning when they stood away from the road, in the tree line watching various humans walk in and out of what was a demon Lord's home. "I'll go in and try to get some information." Kagome said softly.

"You would be captured." Sesshoumaru grumbled, not really wanting his bonded among the enemy without him. It used to be, he wouldn't have cared if the woman risked her life. Now, though, his instinct called for him to keep her by his side.

"Thank you for that vote of confidence." She said with a deadpanned expression.

"We shall both enter, quietly, through the night."

"No." Kagome replied, with some conviction. "I can go in, find out where Legion is and what their movements are. I can also make sure there are no barriers between here and there and no traps." The two beings stared at one another for a moment. "Sesshoumaru, I know you are concerned, but if something were to happen, and I get caught, at least you will still be free to come up with an alternative plan."

After another moment of staring each other down, Sesshoumaru looked again to the keep. Kagome had a point, though he was loath to admit it. He finally gave a nod. "This Sess..." He caught himself, "I will be close by. Flair your arua, or simply shout and I will provide assistance. You have until nightfall."

She patted him on the arm. "Thank you for your concern. See you in a few hours." Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the clearing. She noticed a few soldiers pointing in her direction. There would be no turning back at this point.

Halfway to the keep, she noticed an arrow embedded into the ground with a sutra attached. Several feet beyond it was another, then another. She _accidentally_ dropped her pouch, and crouched down to pick up the items, allowing her hair to fall in such a way that human eyes would not be able to see her lips moving. "Sesshoumaru." She said, just loud enough for demonic ears. "There is a strong barrier around the keep. Be careful." And with that, she stood back up, doing her best to look like a weary traveler just returning home. The barrier sizzled a bit as she passed through it.

"State your business." One of the gruff men standing guard shouted.

"I am coming to the summons of Lord Yoichi."

"Our Lord is not here. When did he summon you, priestess?"

She shook her head. "I don't know the exact time. I was approached by the Priest Madoka and his students. Unfortunetly, they were killed by a powerful demon. I barely managed to escape. Now please let me through, I am just recovered from my injuries and seek shelter. Surely someone here is aware of our Lord's summons."

The soldier looked to his right at another guard and gave a nod in her direction. "Take her to Haru." He looked back at her as if determining if she were some sort of spy. "Haru cares for the keep in our Lord's absence. He will know if you were summoned."

She gave a small bow and followed the guard through the gates and into the main building. She couldn't help but take in the finery that decorated the halls. She stopped at a set of armor that sat displayed. "Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice interrupted her thoughts as she ignored the guard and admired the piece. A man in simple, yet elegant clothing stood next to her. His short brown hair pulled back into a small tall, reminding her of Miroku.

"It is." she gave a small nod.

"The demons that lived here prior were barbarians, but they did have taste. It is my thoughts that this armor was taken from the body of a dead human warlord."

Kagome kept the fake smirk on her face. She sincerely doubted that was the case. The demon Lords were far from barbarians, and they wouldn't likely keep an enemy's armor in such good shape. Particularly if the enemy were human.

The man gave a smile and bow. "I am Haru." The man introduced himself. "I am the head of the servants. My Lord has left me to care for his keep while he travels and cleanses the land." He waved away the guard, leaving Kagome to follow him as he spoke. She couldn't help but notice the small bead that hung on a string around his neck. Thinking back, she didn't recall seeing any on any of the guards. "Interesting." she thought. "It must have something to do with the spiritual power one has or he wishes to control any that come close to him... or both."

Kagome gave a small bow. "I am Kagome. A traveling priestess. The Priest, Madoka, finally convinced me to head Lord Yoichi's summons, yet our Lord is not here." Referring to Yoichi or Legion as her lord left a sour taster in her mouth.

"I am sure he will be returning soon. He is in the North-east part of this territory. Apparently this demon lord had a stronghold there and Lord Yoichi wished to make sure that the beast's entire household was cleansed from our blessed lands."

Kagome bit her tongue and gave a small nod, knowing now was not the time to smack closed minded individuals.

"I recall our Lord mentioning your name." He slid open a door to a sparsely furnished room. "Please get some rest. I'm sure our Lord will be returning within a week or two. Until then, you will be treated as an honored guest. Call and any servant will assist you."

Kagome stopped him before he closed the door. "I would like to speak with my sisters and brothers in the faith."

The man shook his head. "I am sorry, Lady Kagome. Our Lord was concerned for the welfare of several villages and has taken the entirety of his holy forces."

She gave a small nod as the man walked out. Looking about the room, Kagome opened a panel that led to the enclosed garden. She took a deep breath, wanting to give time for the head servant to get further from her room, which she had no intention of staying in.

Placing her bag to the side, keeping only Tessaiga on her, she made her way to the kitchen. She hoped she could find out if Takeshi was here or if he went with Yoichi. It appeared that Legion was puppeting Yoichi, so he seemed to still be in charge. She knew the head servant would be wary about what he said to her, but hopefully another servant would have bigger eyes and a looser tongue.

After several wrong turns, she found a well organized kitchen area with a healthy fire burning and a sweet smelling stew cooking. She purposely made some noise as she looked through the cabinets. "Can I be of service, my lady priestess?" An older woman asked as she walked into the room, followed by a young girl.

Kagome lifted an apple up and gave a small smile. "I hope you don't mind. I've not eaten yet, and I don't know if I can wait until the evening meal."

The woman smiled. "Of course not. If you need anything in the future, please ask a servant. They will be happy to fetch you a meal." Kagome couldn't help the sad smile. This woman reminded her of Kaede with her grandmotherly look and attitude.

She shook her head. "I didn't want to be a bother. Besides, I'll be here until Lord Yoichi returns, so I was trying to get to know where everything is. Where are my manners? My name is Kagome." And she gave a small bow.

"It's nice to meet you, Priestess Kagome. I am Kameyo." She gestured to the quiet young girl behind her. "This is my granddaughter, Chikako." The little girl smiled and bowed.

"It is nice to meet you both." Kagome walked over to a stool and sat down watching the older woman as she began to move about the kitchen preparing the meal. She couldn't help but giggle as the little girl came up to her with wide eyes.

"Chikako, child, stop staring at our honored guest." Kameyo gently admonished. "Please forgive her. She greatly admires pristesses."

"Have you gone on any fantastic adventures? Have you helped cleanse the evil demons from our lands? Grandmother says that Lord Yoichi will help bring peace so the fighting will stop. She said he's going to get rid of the monsters then when they are all gone all the other warlords will bow down to him and the Emperor will give him a place of honor. Won't that be wonderful? He's so strong he can even control a demon." The girl rattled on until her grandmother's hand covered the child's mouth.

"Please forgive her." She looked down at the girl. "What have I told you about talking so much."

The little girl looked crestfallen. "That it is not proper for a young woman to speak so much."

Kagome laughed. A talkative child was just what she needed. "It is not an issue. Please, I think we've all been like this little one at one time or another." she said to the older woman with a smile and wave of her hand. Looking back to the girl, she replied. "I have been on fantastic adventures. Why, I've stood in the very stomach of a spider demon and lived to tell the tale."

The little girl's eyes grew wider. "Really?"

Kagome nodded. "Now I couldn't tell you what Lord Yoichi has in his future. It is likely he will be recognized." She refused to say who would recognize him. She never heard the name from her future's history books, so he likely would not be meeting the Emperor. "He's brought together so many people. I can see he's strong. What's that about controlling a demon?" She looked from the girl to the older woman. "I thought he was kill... cleansing the land of demons. Why is he controlling one?"

The old cook looked quickly about the room and lowered her voice when speaking. Gossip was always filled with good secrets. "When Lord Yoichi returned from his last trip, he came back with a young looking demon. A young male with silver and black hair and an odd red swirl on his cheek. Lord Yoichi said that he had complete control over the boy with his blessed beads and the boy would help destroy his kind. He had us make sure to feed and cloth it. We watched as they practiced and even as they killed off all of the demon and human traitor prisoners. It was fascinating to watch. The little demon had a green whip that came directly from his fingers. Our Lord even took it on this campaign with him and left most of his human soldiers behind. They say he was concerned about having too many unnecessarily injured."

Kagome thought quickly. It sounded as if Yoichi and Takeshi weren't going to be too far from one another. They just had to catch them while traveling. She was glad to be able to get this information so quickly. Now they wouldn't need to waste any more time here. At this point, she just had to get back to Sesshoumaru. "That's great." She lied. "I am glad to be serving such a strong Lord."

She sat for another few moments, talking to the two servants, before she was shown back to her room by a happy child. She couldn't help but smile as the girl proudly led her past the other servants and several guards. She hoped the girl's innocent smile wouldn't falter when she found out what a horrible creature she was actually serving.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Back in 'her' room, she waited until the young servant's footsteps could no longer be heard before moving to gather up her small bag an bow and arrows, making sure Tessaiga was secured at tightly at her side. Kagome walked out into the garden, but quickly found it to be completely walled in. It reminded her of a gilded cage. She had a sneaking suspicion that Haru gave her this room with just this in mind. It only left one way out, and she was guessing there was eyes watching her door, even if she couldn't see them.

Sliding the door open just a crack, she peeked into the hallway. Hearing nothing, she stepped quickly and quietly into the hall. She moved fast, sliding into small rooms and closets when voices and footsteps came too close. She had no doubt that she may have been okay simply walking to the door, but the fact that she was carrying her weapons and pack would be call for suspicion.

It was as she ducked into one of these rooms she came across a familiar set of beads strung around a straw dummy sitting on display. Kagome had no idea how they managed to remove Takeshi's subjugation beads, but it bothered her. It would be one less way to pin the boy's body down to remove Legion.

"Aren't they interesting?" Haru spoke up, causing Kagome to startle. She mentally cursed herself for getting distracted. "Beads used, generally by priestesses to bring a demon to it's knees and under their control... but you already knew that, didn't you, my Lady."

Kagome schooled her face, bringing her mask back into place. Something told her he knew she was the one that fashioned these beads. If that were the case, that meant he knew who she is and whom she traveled with. "I have heard of these." She gripped the beads a bit tighter.

"Were you going somewhere, my Lady?" Haru asked, indicating her pack.

"I'm afraid I'm not very used to staying still for too long. I actually am not as weary as I thought. I decided to meet up with Lord Yoichi."

Haru walked a bit closer. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the smirk he gave as his eyes clouded over. "You can not be serious, my lady. Surely you can stay the night and rest. I'm sure Lord Yoichi will be returning soon. Please enjoy our hospitality."

She took a step back and to the side. She noticed him take another step closer to her. "No." She did her best to take on a regal air. Maybe she could channel some of Sesshoumaru's arrogance now that they were _closer._ "I will go to meet up with our Lord."

"I'm afraid I would be lax in my duties if I were to allow you to go out again. You have been traveling such a long time. I can imagine that dealing with dog and fox demons constantly can wear down even the strongest of beings."

Silence quickly filled the room as Kagome narrowed her eyes at the servant. "I don't believe I mentioned anything about traveling with dog and fox demons." she said.

The servant gave a small laugh, as he took another step towards her. "Surely you are aware that our Lord would know would come for the little demon." He shook his head, causing his brown hair to swish across his shoulders. "No, my Lady. You will remain here, rest and enjoy our _hospitality. _ Our Lord will return and remove the demon taint from you so you can help to purge the lands and bring peace. We all know this is the will of the gods." He grabbed her elbow tightly.

"You couldn't be more wrong." Kagome said as she yanked away from the man. Taking the same elbow and hitting him hard upside the temple. Haru fell to his knees, grabbing at her back and breaking her arrows and bow from her. She ran from the room.

"Guards!" He shouted. "Stop her!"

Kagome made it to the hallway, turning quickly to her right as a group of four guards came barreling down the narrow hall from the left, one of them was the head soldier she met when she first got here. They shouted after her telling her to stop. "Where is that front entrance?" she thought with some degree of fear and agitation. She flared her arua hoping to call out to Sesshoumaru, but she wasn't sure if it would make it beyond the barrier around the keep.

She turned a corner, out of sight of her pursuers, when without warning, she barreled into a small body. Instinctually, she held the little figure as she twisted so she wouldn't land on it. Taking a quick look she saw Chikako staring up at her and looking a bit frightened. Loud voices brought her back to her situation. Looking about, she lifted the girl and made for a slightly opened door. She quickly closed it and kept her hand on the child's little mouth as the guards continued passed the room.

Kagome took a breath and removed her hand. "You must be quiet, ok?" she asked Chikako. The little girl just nodded.

"What happened, Lady Kagome?" she asked softly.

Kagome shook her head. "I can't tell you now." she replied as she peered out a door on the other side of the room, dismayed that it only lead into another room. There was something to be said for small homes, she huffed. Looking back to the little girl, she knew she didn't want the child involved in the fighting. The guards would likely not care if she were hurt while they tried to obtain their goal. "Go, hide behind that chest." She indicated the only other item in the room besides the futon in the corner. She pulled it slightly away from the wall and motioned for the girl to crouch behind it. "Stay here until things calm down." She said, looking into the girl's eyes. She tried to smile a bit, hoping to calm the child, she continued, "Remember Chikako, not all humans are good and not all demons are evil. The gods made us all."

The little girl just nodded. She startled as the door to the room was slammed open. "There you are." The large soldier growled. "You are hereby ordered to come with us." the group of soldiers, that had increased to 10, began to spread about the small room.

Kagome quickly looked about. She was cornered. She had to get out of here and get the fighting away from the child. Because she certainly wasn't going anywhere without injuring some of them. "I need to protect the girl and protect myself." She thought. A pulse of energy at her hip quickly had her attention.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Sesshoumaru was a patient being... normally. He had watched the priestess walk into the clearing and heard her warning of the barrier that protected the keep. Now he sat high in a tree, waiting for the little human to return. He strongly disliked infiltration and espionage, preferring to simply walk in and take what was needed, after all, very few could stand against him. He knew, though, that he would need to tread carefully with this Legion. He had already fought twice against him and he proved to be an annoying, if not worthy opponent. In the end, Sesshoumaru would prevail. He was stronger and didn't need a necklace or to steal a body in order to function.

He sat contemplating several battle scenarios and their outcomes when a pulse of familiar energy drew his eyes back to the keep. He noticed several guards seemed to be scrambling about on the walls and ground. He heard their shouts as they looked for someone. Being that no one had entered the gates all afternoon aside from one being, he let out a small sigh. "She has been found out."

He stood and walked to the edge of the barrier, ignoring the frenzied shouts of the human soldiers that were heading towards him. There would be no need for secrecy now. Metal slide against wood as he drew Bakusaiga. With a soft spoken word and drop of his arm, lightening erupted through the clearing. The weak barrier only held a moment before it collapsed under the weight of the demon's assault, shattering like so much broken glass, causing the humans to close their eyes and turn their faces.

The proud being walked forward, sliding his sword back into it's sheath. None here would be worthy enough to feel his blade. He pulsed his energy, letting his bonded know he was coming. A green glow dripped from the ends of his fingers, sizzling as it touched the ground.

Kagome grabbed Tessaiga. She could almost hear the whispers in her ear as it pulsed. In the years since her husband's passing, the demon sword was silent, never pulsing, never transforming, no matter whom she fought. She was almost memorized with the call as she slowly lifted it. She pulled it from the sheath and could have cried. A white fur covered her hand and the hilt as the proud fang shown tall in front of her. For a brief moment, even the soldiers didn't move, staring in awe at the powerful weapon the young woman drew from her side.

A shout from the hallway broke the moment as more soldiers and Haru attempted to enter the room. Kagome slightly shook her head. She would have to figure out the sword later. She took a quick glance behind her to make sure the little girl was still hidden and turned back to the men. They were getting braver, assuming she didn't know how to wield the huge sword.

"C'mon Tessiaga..." She mumbled to the sword. "I hope this works." With that she used both hands, raised the sword, it was heavier then it's rusty counterpart. She dropped it quickly with the shout "Wind Scar!" Four paths of pure demonic energy shot from the blade, along the ground, tearing the floor with horrible gashes. The room exploded out and away from her, the bodies of the soldiers being thrown about, out of the room, through the walls and out further into the evening sunlight. She didn't hesitate as she ran through the opening.

Sesshoumaru continued to walk towards the main building, the bodies of slain soldiers marked the path he had taken. Coming to this keep and through the gate were no challenge to his strength. He eyed a new contingent of humans running towards him with a bored countenance. "Legion must not be here." he mused, taking note of the lack of holy beings or dark demonic energy trying to stop his progress. Now to just find the troublesome woman.

As if in answer to his thoughts a loud explosion blew out a wall further down the building. After a moment, a figure in red and white emerged, running away from chaos. What caught his eye was the large sword the figure held. It had been years, but he would know Tessiaga anywhere.

Kagome let out a startled yelp as Sesshoumaru seemed to materialize in front of her without warning. The two looked each other over for a moment, before he broke the silence. "Must you always be so loud, woman?"

Kagome huffed. "I can't help it if they were expecting us. Takeshi's not here." She growled. Without thought, she pushed Tessiaga back into it's sheath. Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow in question. She shrugged. "I don't know why it did that." She looked around as the soldiers were regrouping to make a charge at them. "Can we figure it out later?"

Sesshoumaru let out a small "Hn." He pulled the woman to his side and without another word lept over the wall, and with a touch of speed, left the keep and angry humans behind.

A few miles away the pair stopped in a clearing. Kagome leaned against a tree, suddenly feeling very worn out after the rush of adrenaline left her system. "Explain."

It was Kagome's turn to raise an eyebrow. "I'm not your servant, Sesshoumaru." she said, feeling a bit irritated. Before he could make a remark, she continued. "But since you've asked so nicely. Yoichi and Takeshi are in the north-east part of the territory. Apparently the Southern Lord had a smaller keep there, and they went to _cleanse_ it of it's demon taint. I'm guessing Legion knew we would head here and went to set up a trap for us there. He only took the priests and priestesses with him."

Sesshoumaru gave a small nod, looking off into the bamboo and trees for a moment before turning back to Kagome, his eyes focusing on the sword at her hip. "How were you able to wield the sword?"

Kagome went on to explain all that happened in the keep, from the walled garden attached to her room to the conversation with the kitchen servant, to the need to protect the child that was trapped in the room with her. When she was done, both beings sat for a moment in quiet contemplation.

"I know when it worked for Inuyasha, it was because he wanted to protect me. But why now?" She asked. She and Shippo had been in several tight spots over the last few years and the sword did nothing then.

"Maybe, with this bond, the sword found something it needed."

She looked at him. "You mean it might see me as part demon?"

He gave a small snort. "With my father's fang, anything is possible."

"What now?" she asked.

"We shall travel to the north-east then. Together, we will surprise and overcome this Legion and take back what is mine."

Kagome wasn't sure if it was confidence or arrogance that made Sesshoumaru tick. "Maybe a bit of both." she mused to herself.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

A/N: Just a few more chapters :) Thanks for the great reviews!

A few days later the pair found themselves high up on a ridge, standing in the shadows of some boulders, looking at an encampment below. They traveled quickly and only stopped in one village, just long enough for Kagome to reequip herself with a new bow and arrows. She wasn't sure if Tessiaga would work again and she didn't have enough experience with a sword to risk it anyway. They found the other small keep of the former Southern Lord burned to the ground. Sesshoumaru tracked Legion's group to a point a few miles beyond that, on the edge of the Southern/Eastern border.

Each evening they would meditate together and Kagome worked to make some of the binding arrows that she used on Takeshi when this whole thing started. They were hoping, if they wouldn't knock out Legion, that they would slow him down long enough for Sesshoumaru to pin him and Kagome to get close to purify him. They agreed that they both would have to be touching Takeshi to make sure that their aruas were balanced.

The biggest problem at this point would be getting close enough to Takeshi without warning the priests and priestesses that surrounded him. "There must be close to 100 holy peoples down there." Kagome mused. She wondered, if they were all here, who was guarding their villages and healing their sick? Did they all realize the lives they put in jeopardy by following the words of a possessed mad man? She looked to her quiet companion. He had become such an intricate part of her life over these months. She wondered if he realized how much she had begun to care for him. Probably not. She brought her thoughts back around. "Even you wouldn't be able to stand against that much holy energy, along with Legion's cloud of poison and whatever tricks he has."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru looked at the array of tents set up in the open field, the largest tent sat in the center, and he knew this would be where he would find his son. "We will need to enter in hour directly before sunrise. We will move quickly, avoiding the guards and into the tent. You will create a barrier to keep out the others and we will purge Legion from my heir."

Kagome nodded her head. There was only the two of them, so they would need to avoid as opposed to fighting for as long as possible. "Before we do that, we set up my barrier sutras. I want to be sure he doesn't pull another explosion act and run away again."

"Rest." He instructed. "We will have much to do tonight." He stood like a statue, his arms crossed, facing forward, watching the movements of the people below as she laid down to try to catch a few hours sleep. He memorized where everything was and counted the number of enemy. Kagome was close, there were approximately 70 humans with varying degrees of holy power and only 10 guards. Occasionally, he would catch a quick glimpse of Takeshi. It took all his restraint to not simply walk down and fight to take his son back right at that moment.

That evening they moved swiftly in the moonlit darkness. "Of all nights to have a bright moon." Kagome softly mumbled. The moon wasn't full, but it was close enough. She was glad she could see in front of her, but that meant that others could see her as well. Sesshoumaru had still taken to carrying her to the trees she indicated so she could place her sutras. They couldn't be too far apart or the energy would wain before they could be activated. The same thing happened if they were too high in the trees, so she made sure where she was placing each as they circled the quiet camp.

So far it appeared that no one was any wiser about them running around their borders. She was placing the last sutra and making sure she had the one that activated the rest hidden in the pocket in her sleeve when Sesshoumaru gave her a small nudge. "Something is wrong." He said softly.

Kagome stood slowly and looked about. She noticed a heavy morning fog crawling across the ground. There were no sounds. None. It may have been to early for the bird's morning song, but no small animals were moving, no crickets were chirping, nothing. It set her hair on end.

Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow run between the trees. Sesshoumaru looked in the same direction, narrowing his eyes. "Stay here." he commanded and took off in the same direction as the shadow. She hoped he would catch whomever was out there before they could raise the alarm.

She hugged herself to the tree as the moments drug on with no Sesshoumaru in sight. The fog was becoming heavier. Finally, with bow and arrow firmly in hand, she moved away from the tree in the direction that Sesshoumaru went, towards the camp. She walked as carefully as possible, calling Sesshoumaru's name softly, and wondering where he was.

"Looking for someone?" A voice surprised her as Takeshi stepped out of the shadowed fog to her right, smiling. She drew her arrow. Takeshi laughed again. "Surely you won't shoot us... we are the one you were protecting, remember?"

"No, you wouldn't risk the possibility of purifying this body." Another voice said. Kagome's eyes widened as another Takeshi stepped out of the fog to her left. She swerved her taunt bow, pointing the drawn arrow form left to right, trying to keep her eyes on both beings while trying to figure out which was real and which was an illusion. His shorter silver and black hair had the same messed up look, the red swirl was on his cheek and the blue moon on his forehead. The eyes of both beings were completely black. He clothing consisted of fine looking pieces, well made armor, all black with gold crest on his chest, above his heart. A snake in a circle, with it's tail in it's teeth. Kagome could only assume this was Legion or Yoichi's crest. That cursed set of beads hung proudly around his neck in plain view.

"We believe she is confused." A third Takeshi walked into view with a fourth laughing and agreeing with him. The laughter increased in sound as several more copies of the boy she cared for came closer. When the laughter began to die back down, 12 familiar faces stood facing her with smiles that both scared her and made her angry. She still said nothing, though. There had to be a way to tell which was the real Takeshi. Where was Sesshoumaru when she needed him?

Going with her first instinct, she let her arrow fly at the closest Takeshi. It glowed a bright pink as her holy energy surrounded it. Instead of going through an illusion, the arrow stuck in his shoulder. His smirk faded to a look of pain as he grabbed the arrow. The illusion melted off the being and in his place was a young priest, still holding the arrow. As he fell to his knees, the necklace with a single bead pulled away from his throat and dissolved into a black sand. A pulse of power later, the man collapsed, unconscious.

Kagome's eyes grew wide. The Takeshies laughed again. "Fantastic, isn't it?" You would have to have enough arrows to shoot each one and hope you didn't taint your very soul by killing a fellow priestess or priest." Kagome loosed another arrow, praying she hit the real one this time. It missed. She had to distract him, to freeze him. Damn it, where was Sesshoumaru?

A stick cracked behind her. She only had time to turn as something connected hard with her head, making her world go black.

Sesshoumaru followed the shadow for a few moments before he realized he was being lead away from the priestess. He left his bonded unprotected. For the plan to work, they would need to be together. He looked about and realized the slow moving fog was still too thick. A sniff to the air had him bristling. The scents were muted. The fog had to be part of a spell. Something else to dull his senses. Turning back in the direction he hoped he came from, he moved swiftly, only to soon realize he was lost. No matter the direction, even upward, everything looked the same. He would have to wait until the morning sun came to get his bearings.

He moved slowly for some time more before he heard her voice. He walked in the direction he thought he heard her in and paused. "Sesshoumaru..." came another whisper. It was followed closely by a "Damn it... where are you?" annoyed whisper. He could have smirked.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Sesshoumaru moved in the direction of the priestess's soft voice. His feet never made a sound, and he didn't call back. The morning sun was beginning to peek over the horizon as stepped to the edge of a clearing, listening for any movement at all.

As the rays of the sun descended into the thick fog, he noticed a figure bowing on the other side of the small field. As more fog burned away, the scent of his bonded came to him, though still muted. He waited. He wanted to make sure it was actually her and not a trick. The fog seemed to pull away from the pair like a curtain. It remained around the clearing, though not in it, further solidifying to him that it was part of a spell.

He looked around again, listened intently and tried to take in any scents he could find. He cautiously steeped into the clearing. The moment he was out of the fog he froze. A dark miasma crawled up his legs and wrapped itself around his arms. He let out a vicious growl. He tried calling on his demonic energy, but it wouldn't come. It felt bound... muted. He was suddenly feeling very weak. He fought with all his might as his son stepped forward, clapping.

"Greetings... father." The boy said with a cocky smile, his black eyes glistening in the morning sun. Slowly the boy walked around the demon lord. Sesshoumaru watched him closely while trying to keep an eye on the many priests and priestesses and few soldiers that also entered the clearing. Every one of them wore a single black bead on their neck.

Sesshoumaru curled his fingers, and tightened and released various muscles, taking a silent survey of what parts of his body he could still use. He glared at the being that held his son captive until a gasp drew his attention to the female being drug to her feet by her hair. His eyes took in the dark bruise on the side of her head and the trickle of blood that made it's way from the crack on her lip. Her hands were bound and her weapons were not in sight, so why wasn't she calling her holy energy to create a barrier and fight back?

Takeshi stood next to Sesshoumaru and followed his eyes to Kagome. "Excellent. She's finally awake." He walked over to Kagome and lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. "What do you think? Have you decided to become our priestess?" Legion asked.

Without a word, Kagome spit at him.

Takeshi's face frowned and he wiped the spittle and blood from his cheek. He turned and looked at the demon lord with a smirk before suddenly whipping back around, bringing the back of his hand across Kagome's unmarred cheek. She grunted in pain as her head flew to the side. The priests holding her were the only thing stopping her from falling to the ground. Sesshoumaru couldn't stop the growl that tore from his throat.

"You will learn, as our priestess, that we do not tolerate disobedience." Takeshi growled. He grabbed Kagome's chin again, forcing her to look at him. "And if you were wondering why I can touch you now, we have placed several sutras on your person. They are for priests and priestesses who turn from the faith. You have turned from your calling, priestess. We don't want to take your life, so we will bind you and in doing so save your very soul." He laughed at his own lie. "We will have them tattooed directly onto your skin and we will personally remove the mark when you learn who your master is." Takeshi laughed. "Your power will be added to our own. Two strong opposites, we will ruin all who defy us."

"Never!" Kagome growled.

A knife was brought to her neck and pressed, a drip of blood slid down smooth skin. "Think carefully, our priestess. You can join us, be forever with the boy you've grown so close to, the one you claimed as yours. Or you can join your beloved half-breed in the afterlife. These are the only choices you get." He looked again at Sesshoumaru, grabbing her head and forcing her to face him as well. "And don't worry, you both won't be alone for long. We will make sure that the mighty Lord Sesshoumaru joins you both." He yanked her face back to him. "However, we may be inclined to release the demon Lord with only a binding, should you decide to join us."

Kagome didn't know what to do or say. She moved her eyes as far as possible to see Sesshoumaru, hoping somehow, he could tell her what to do.

"You will take this Sesshoumaru instead." the elder dog demon growled.

No one moved.

Kagome started to panic. She may be able to defeat a child demon, even if he is possessed, but to have to battle someone with the strength of Sesshoumaru and the thousands of years of knowledge like Legion... that's a battle that would not be pretty. A glance from Sesshoumaru cut off any objections she was going to make.

Legion laughed. The sound coming out of Takeshi's mouth did not match him and the black eyes almost sparkled with an evil humor. "You will willingly give yourself to us, great Lord?" He looked directly into Sesshoumaru's eyes. "Why would we desire that when we have the boy's body?"

"This body is stronger and developed. This mind possesses much more wisdom. You would not be waiting years more to obtain your goal."

"And you will come to us willingly? Join us in our supreme conquest of the lands?"

"In return, you will leave this one's pack alone."

Again, Legion laughed. "You are under false assumptions, dog. This is not a negotiation. If you want your pup, you will become part of us."

A glowing green whip shot out, barely missing the boy's head. Sesshoumaru silently hoped he would not have to repeat that move. The binding spell already on him was too draining. "And you are under the assumption that this Sesshoumaru will allow you to remain in a living body. Takeshi will be dead by my hand before this one allows him to be your vessel."

The old demon spirit regarded him with a frown before lifting his beaded necklace. With a flash of energy, one bead was removed and hung by its own string. He looked back to the dog demon, "You will wear the beads that house the remainder of our brethren. After we have become one more, we will remove the final bead from the child's neck and that will release him completely."

Sesshoumaru gave a nod and was immediately surrounded by a small army of humans, soldiers and holy beings alike. Several of the priests placed sutras on and around Sesshoumaru as he kept an expressionless countenance. He would not show his enemy any pain or weakness.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome finally snapped, pulling against the hands that held her. Their eyes locked, she realized he wouldn't change his mind. The safety of his child, his only concern. She realized, at that moment that she couldn't bear to see him captured. It physically hurt her to think she may never get to talk to the stubborn, selfish, proud, quiet... and in his own way, caring, demon again. She realized... she didn't want to be without him... "I love you." she whispered.

The side of his lips barely lifted, giving him a roguish smirk. "I know." He said, just as the beads were thrown over his head. He closed his eyes and lifted his head a bit more. A heavy flair of demonic energy caused him to stiffen. Opening his eyes back up, he looked directly at her.

Kagome stood tall, refusing to look away or cry as his beautiful gold eyes were swallowed in a thick, black ink.

A/N: Couldn't resist the inspiration that one of the hubby's favorite movies gave me for that last scene. 'Course I don't own it either. ;)


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

A/N: Some have commented on Kagome falling in love 'so quickly'. It hasn't been though. Inu's been dead at least a couple of years. I don't think you don't ever completely get past the passing of your spouse. So she still knows the love for him that will never completely disappear. That doesn't stop her heart for falling for another, life does move forward. Particularly one she's been interacting with and now is bonded to in such an intimate way (I can think of nothing closer then your soul) she can't help but care. Hope that helps clear things up a bit.

Now for the last few chapters. Thanks for such thought out reviews. You all are the best!

Kagome watched in a sick fascination as one of the strongest, if not **the** strongest, demon she had ever known allowed himself to be taken over. She could only hope that Legion would take some time and wouldn't be able to completely take over Sesshoumaru until she could figure something out.

As if an answer to prayer, Kagome felt her bindings loosen slightly. With barely a movement of her head, she noticed the priests around her were focused on Sesshoumaru...or Legion. Even Takeski stood, eyes still fogged over, watching as the demon lord began clenching and unclenching his hand, watching the fingers move with some interest.

She turned her head a bit more and was surprised to see a familiar face out of the corner of her eye. His eyes were clear. The bead around his neck must have been a fake, she mused as Rikuto finished cutting the ropes that were binding her.

Realizing he was helping them, she quickly looked forward again at Sesshoumaru. He was standing with his arms slightly out. It appeared as if Legion was trying to adjust to this new body. She kept her hands behind her as she felt a short bow and quiver of arrows shoved into them.

"Lady Kagome, I..." The young priest suddenly stopped speaking.

She felt a warm liquid dripping down her hands and heard a voice speak up at the same time.

"Shame on you, brother." Another older priest with clouded eyes, admonished, as the young man collapsed to the ground on all fours. Kagome jumped away from the group while noticing a sword protruding from Rikuto's back, the tip of which appeared from his chest. The old man continued speaking as if talking to a child. "You know our Lord will be working with the demon's whore, in hopes to redeem her soul. You have apparently taken sides against us, so we will send you to the gods in hopes that they will forgive you for your transgressions." Rikuto looked to her again, before collapsing onto his side. The old priest pulled his staff from the ground and moved away from the young man that helped her, leaving the sword where it was used.

Kagome shook her head. Pretty words given to describe an ugly deed. She raised her bow and took aim at the closest priest. A spirit filled arrow flew into his side, and as with the other priest, the bead released it's hold on the man and dissolved to a black sand.

"What will you do now, our priestess?" Legion's voice rang out. A most decidedly un-Sesshoumaru smirk graced the dog demon's features. She backed up further, until her back hit a tree. "Will you purify us?" He hummed a bit. "You carry a special relationship to the dog. Perhaps, if you will not be our mother or our priestess, you would prefer to be our mistress?"

She furrowed her brow as she kept her bow taunt. A loud roar stopped Legion from making any further comments. Suddenly, several huge snakes towered above the trees. It took her a moment, but she recognized those snakes. "Shippo, what are you doing here?" she whispered.

"Causing a distraction." came the reply from above her. A quick glance confirmed it. Her Shippo came charging in to save the day. She'd kill him herself... later. Sliding the activation sutra out of her sleeve, she looked around trying to gauge where she was. "Get'm back towards the camp." she whispered again, never letting the nearby humans leave her sight, despite the fact they were all so focused on the snake illusions. "I need to place this last sutra to activate the barrier and all those with beads should be inside it." She didn't want to take the chance of any part of Legion getting away.

"My men will move Sesshoumaru, or Legion, in that direction and I will carry you to the last location then." Came another voice from her left. To her continued surprise, there stood General Goro. His army began the attack, dodging and slicing at the various humans while avoiding their tainted holy energies.

She quickly ran over to the General, looking up just in time to see Ah-Un swoop down and launch several balls of white fire at a group of fighting priestesses. "Please ask your men to avoid killing the humans, if possible. They are under Legion's influence. And they should be careful, when the barrier goes up, no one will be able to go in or out."

"If they can, I will instruct it." He snapped his fingers and gave his instructions to two small lizards that sat in his hand. "Tell your brothers and sisters. Spread the word quickly." He concluded, then watched as the two little beings darted off into the fray.

A puff of fox magic and two Shippos stood, staffs in hand, staring at Lord Yoichi as he came barreling at the small group. "Go. I'll handle this." Shippo shouted as he and his doppelganger ran at the human. They giggled a moment before throwing several firecrackers at the man to confuse him.

Kagome hardly took a breath before she found herself scooped up into General Goro's arms as he took to the trees. "What direction, my lady?"

She pointed toward the camp, the flags of which, she barely made through the trees. "How did you find us?" She asked.

His eyes flickered to her then back to his path. "Your fox found us on the border. We were headed this direction upon receiving information that the human Yoichi was getting ready to attack the East. Young Shippo explained all he knew of the demon possessing Yoichi and Lord Takeshi. We traveled as quickly as we could. It looks like we may be too late though." He stopped, setting her on her feet. "Lord Sesshoumaru will not fall as easily as Lord Takeshi would have."

Kagome cringed slightly at the thought. She had an idea, she only hoped she and Sesshoumaru would survive it. She walked over to the tree where she would place the final sutra. "Just get him here, General. I think I may have an idea." He started to leave, when her voice stopped him. "Remember the barrier. Please be safe." And with a nod, he disappeared back into the woods to join in the shouts of battle.

Kagome quickly removed 4 of the arrows from her quiver. She inscribed a blessing on them then stabbed them into the ground in front of her for quick retrieval. Hopefully, the same type of arrows that pinned Takeshi would still work on Sesshoumaru.

Several moments later she heard a loud crash. "Our priestess! You have left before you were given permission. We need to further discuss how you will behave in our presence. We have decided that you shall be both our priestess and our mistress. After we have taken this land, we will work our way across the mainland. None will stop us." A loud voice rang across the open area in front of the tents. In the middle of the clearing stood a possessed Sesshoumaru with Takeshi at his side. He was holding a bloodied General Goro by the armor on his chest. "We have even brought you a courting gift." He lifted the General a bit higher and smirked at the obvious discomfort of the lizard demon. Goro gave her a quick glance before trying to focus again on the being that held him. Sesshoumaru... rather Legion, looked from Kagome's pained expression to the General then back. "You are correct." He said, as if answering some question. "We should not have lizard blood tainting this courting." And he threw the General away from him.

As he spoke, she noticed Shippo and Goro's men bringing who was left of the defeated priests, priestesses and soldiers into the other part of the clearing, behind a few of the tents. The former Lord Yoichi was wrapped from his mouth to his feet, mummified in vines. Most of the humans appeared to be unconscious or dead.

Kagome looked again to Legion as he slowly made his way towards her. He was being arrogant, but cautious. She wanted to wipe that smug look off his face. She had to do this before Legion gained full control of Sesshoumaru's body and memories. Holding the final sutra straight up between her pointer finger and middle finger, she gave a chant and quick prayer before slapping agianst the base of the tree she was kneeling in front of, smiling with some satisfaction as the hum of her barrier covered the area. It was apparent that Legion either didn't know about the barrier or believed he would have no problem breaking it.

"Do not be concerned, our priestess. We don't wish to leave you quite yet."

As he spoke, Kagome drew back the first of her special arrows and aimed it at her bonded. She hoped this worked. She couldn't live with herself if she pushed too hard and purified him.

"You yet raise a weapon against us?" Legion raised his hand to his chest, apparently doing his best to look shocked. He dropped his hand again and gave a very Sesshoumaru look as he cocked an eyebrow, not moving as her arrow shined with energy and flew passed him. "You appear to still need training, our priestess."

She was getting irritated now. "I am not yours, Legion." She growled. She just wanted to smack that look off that face. Kagome drew her second arrow, then stopped as Legion grabbed Takeshi by the back of the neck and lifted the child in front of him. Takeshi, still under the hell-demon's influence hung from his grip like a rag doll, despite the deadly claw tips working their way into his delicate flesh. She didn't drop her stance, but Legion caught her hesitance. "Still the coward." She yelled, taking some satisfaction from his frown. She brought her arrow in line with him. She had to find an opening, she knew it would only be for a moment, so she had to be ready. If he saw the arrow coming, he would move to quickly and Takeshi could be killed. She continued talking to try to throw him off. "Some live their whole lives as examples. Some are given second chances to do so."

Legion's frown deepened. It was another expression that didn't belong on her demon's face. "You speak as if you know something."

It was her turn to give an evil smirk. "I know you are a coward." She replied. "You attempted to flee the depths of hell by hiding in various humans. You drove them mad." She watched as his eyes narrowed further. He, obviously, wasn't expecting someone to know his story. "Finally, a mighty priest came to banish you. And again, in your cowardice, you begged to be sent to a herd of 2,000 pigs... but that didn't work either, did it? You drove the pigs mad. They jumped off a cliff, into a river below, only to be eaten by crocodiles... tell me... how long did you stay in the crocodiles before you were able to move about of your own will again? In over 15 hundred years, you are still pitiful, hiding in and behind others."

"You know nothing!" He shouted

"I know with some beings, the greatest lesson they can give others is to live." She stood a bit taller and narrowed her eyes. "I know with some beings, the greatest lesson they can give others is to die." She punctuated her statement by pulling her arrow back a bit more and looking down it's line of sight. She wouldn't miss this time.

Legion began to laugh. "You hope to do something even a god couldn't do?" He asked in a snide tone. "We are many. You can not hope to be rid of us."

"There is a difference between _couldn't do_ and _didn't do_." She replied. "I suspect he left you here as a lesson for me to teach." She saw as he became more angered, his grip tightened on Takeshi's neck.

Suddenly, the fog started clearing from the boy's eyes. He gave her a frightened look as his hands shot up to try to grasp or loosen the fingers clenching his neck. Behind him, Legion's smirk returned, full force. He pulled the boy a bit closer to him, talking in his ear, but neither demon's eyes leaving her. He spoke loud to make sure Kagome didn't miss a word. "Tell us boy. What do you think? She will have to go through you to get to us. Do you think she will do it? Have you been around her long enough to become immune to her purification?" He held the child away from him again. Takeshi began to flail about trying to remove the hand at his neck, his poison causing no damage to the elder demon. He was kicking with his feet, twisting around, anything to get away.

"Kagome..." he whimpered, giving the priestess with an arrow pointed at him a pleading look.

"Do you trust me, Takeshi?" She asked softly.

Takeshi looked her in the eye, gold weighed blue. He then went completely limp except for the hands holding the claws on his neck.

He closed his eyes.

She took a breath and let her arrow fly, attempting a shot she had only done one other time.

Pink energy burned a path through the arrow... only to disappear before it struck her boy.

The arrow reappeared, burning brightly, directly behind the hostage. It embedded it's self directly above his chest armor. Legion's eyes widened.

Another streak of energy and a second arrow pierce the demon's waist, through his black woven armor.

His hand let Takeshi fall to the ground. Without a second thought, the boy scrambled away in Shippo's direction.

Legion called on Sesshoumaru's whip to fight back as he charged at her, slightly staggering. The green length of energy appeared at his finger tips, only to quickly disappear. "Sesshoumaru!" Legion shouted at himself, staring at his hand. "You will not do this to us." He made to grab at the swords at his hip, only to be shocked. He looked back at Kagome. This was her doing. Bringing his claws down, he never made contact. A burst of pure holy power, so bright onlookers turned their heads, burst forth and surrounded both beings.

A/N: Hope you liked this. Took forever to write. :P Writers of action movies have my respect. :D


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Sesshoumaru was only barely aware as Legion attempted to gain complete control. The buzzing of voices echoed around him, enticing him to the darkness that surrounded him. He could feel them talking to him, trying to get him to relax, to give in to them. "You deserve the rest, Lord Sesshoumaru." They kept repeating. He tried to keep aware. He blocked his mind as best as possible, making the darkness burn at him. Fighting him for his thoughts, his memories, his body... it was consuming him. The pain was beyond any fire. The noise continued to gradually gain volume. He couldn't cover his ears, he couldn't move away from the burning.

He focused, not on the darkness, but the light. He was aware his body was fighting. He saw the Eastern General charge at him. He had no control as they clashed. It wasn't long before the General fell before him. A moment later he saw his bonded. She looked beautiful, powerful, unflinching as she aimed her arrow. The buzzing voices drowned out any of her words.

The burning increased as he felt Legion's anger increase. He felt his hand pull Takeshi to hang in front of him. "This will not happen." He growled to himself. He focused, trying to relax the hand that was hurting his son.

More burning anger... so much more... Sesshoumaru wanted to give into the darkness that called even more to him. The buzzing noise was deafening.

Suddenly light burst into his vision. He felt her. Her holy energy pulled at him as much as it pushed away the darkness and muffled some of the voices.

A second burst of light had him fighting more. He could feel his body, his arms and hands, his feet and legs. He wasn't in complete control, though. He force his youkai out. He was stunned as it grabbed onto her purity. The two energies danced within him, building his strength, giving him control of his body back and battling against the darkness.

He caught Legion as he attempted to Acall his whip to his fingertips in an effort to harm her. He felt Legion's anger grow towards her as Tenseiga and Bakusaiga rejected him.

Her power finally burst. It surrounded him completely. It drove away the voices, the burning, the never ending darkness. It felt like a pure, cool rain as it bathed him, comforted him and healed his very soul. His power rose and met it again. The two revealed in the power that became their temporary world.

A/N: Very short chapter, I know... sorry... it needed to stop here though.

**Dodges objects thrown in author's general direction**

More to come!


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

The flash of energy left the area in complete silence. Takeshi, Shippo, General Goro, the soldiers and the humans that were conscious didn't move. Everyone was afraid to break the spell that settled over the clearing. Kagome finally lifted herself from the ground. She looked around, ignoring the cheers of the others as she crawled over to Sesshoumaru's still form.

Shippo and Takeshi raced towards her, only to stop in their tracks as a pulse of power from Sesshoumaru echoed all around them.

Kagome sat back, watching as Sesshoumaru's body began to glow. He was slowly drawn up into the air, the tips of his boots barely touched the ground. She let out a gasp as his black eyes flew open and focused on her. Just as suddenly, the demon's head flew back, his back arched further and a scream left his throat, the likes of which no one had ever heard before or wished to ever hear again. Thousands of voices cried and echoed all around as black sand flew from the male's mouth and wounds. The beads on his neck began to dissolve. Just as quickly as one would fall away, another would leap from one of the humans and speed over to the main set, only to dissolve as well. The foul sand seemed to fly everywhere and cover everything.

As if a switch was flipped, the screaming energy turned off, dropping Sesshoumaru and the black sand to the ground. He lay next to the stunned priestess. The necklace was gone.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome cried. She reached over and cradled his head in her lap. "No, No, No...You arrogant dog!" shouted as the tears started to fall. "Don't think if you die, you'll be getting away from me. I'll force your damn sword to bring you back so I can kill you myself!" She didn't pay attention as a young boy came up on each side of her. "This wasn't the plan, you idiot! Wake up you jerk!" She started hitting his unwounded shoulder.

"Woman... you will cease your assault of this Sesshoumaru's person." came a rough voice.

Kagome looked down. Blood-shot, gold eyes watched her closely. A black tear made it way from the corner of one eye. Black sand and dust clung to dried lips. She frowned as her tears falling on his cheeks went ignored. He was almost taken over by thousands of demons and nearly purified and he was still as arrogant as ever. "You didn't still didn't stick to the plan, you ass."

"Plans change." he replied.

She narrowed her eyes. Before she could say another word his hand found the back of her head and he pulled her down into a silencing kiss. Her eyes widened before closing completely. The kiss was gentle, loving. It was a touch she never would have thought him capable of giving. After a moment, they gently pulled away from each other. "You're still an egotistical male." she said softly, slightly blushing.

"And you are still a mouthy female." He replied quietly. She was determined to see more of the small smirk he gave her.

"I will never be meek and quiet." she said.

"I will never be overly emotional." he replied.

She sat up and taking her sleeve, she gently wiped the back from his face. "You look like hell." She said.

"Hn." he replied, showing her several leaves he pulled from her hair before dropping them to the ground.

She sat back and pulled a boy under each arm, hugging them tightly. She looked closely at Takeshi. He looked tired and... guilty? "What's wrong?" she asked him.

He hung his head in shame. "I was too weak. Legion took control. I could have killed you."

She embraced the boy even tighter to her. "You were not weak." She started. "You were battling 5,000 hell demons that were thousands of years old. You are sane and alive. There is no shame in that. Only strength." and she kissed the top of his head.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the young fox demon that sat near him. "Where is Rin?" He growled.

Shippo pressed harder into Kagome's side as he rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous fashion. "She's at Masao's village, Lord Sesshoumaru, as you instructed." Before either adult could say a word he continued. "Jaken is there, watching over Rin, as you instructed. I made sure she got there safely, as I was told to do." He gave a small "heh." at the glare the adults were giving him.

"We will discuss this later." Kagome said, then she pulled him in a tight hug. "I'm glad you're okay, though."

A shadow suddenly loomed above them. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I am Goro, General to the Eastern Armies." The tall lizard introduced himself with a deep bow. Kagome noticed his battle worn appearance and the bandage wrapping his side. He seemed tired, but otherwise okay. "What would you have done with the human prisoners, my Lord?"

Kagome looked behind him as his men brought the remaining 20 or 30 priests, priestess and one or two remaining soldiers before them, forcing the humans back to their knees. All were tied with their hands behind them. Many were bruised, cut and bleeding. Along one side, a few of the prisoners were still unconscious. Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked at each other for a moment, before she spoke. "If I may?"

"Hn." Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod. He knew her soft heart would take over, but he didn't care at this point. There was no honor or challenge in killing weak prisoners. Legion was dead, his mind controlled pawns were of no consequence.

Kagome looked up to the General. "If you would, please have your men wake the unconscious ones. I wish to speak to them all." The General walked away to give the order. She watched as Takeshi offered his hand to his father to help him stand, and the proud older demon took it. She leaned on Shippo as she got to her feet.

The small group, though battle weary, stood proud before their allies and enemies. Recognizing a stronger power, all bowed.

Kagome spoke up. No one would be able they didn't hear what she said. She wanted no excuses. "I am the Priestess Kagome. I was the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. I am the bonded of Lord Sesshoumaru of the West, protector and caregiver to Takeshi, heir to the West, and Shippo, ally of the heir. We are Pack." She took a breath, allowing the introduction to sink in. "The humans here are a disgrace, and at this time, I am ashamed to be counted among you." Many gave her a hateful look. She decided this was not the direction she needed to go, but they had to see their mistake. "Yes, Legion was a demon, a single demon comprised of thousands. He saw the darkness in your hearts, the pride and he fed on it and in turn controlled you."

"You are saying you have no darkness, then?" a voice from the humans rang out. She held up her hand before the soldier closest to him could do more then strike him on the back.

"I have seen the darkness in my heart." She gave a nod. "We are not gods. We all have moments of pride, anger, hate and sadness. There are times where we are driven to become demons. The difference between us is that I have accepted this about myself. This is the way we are all made. Human, half-breed, demon, none of us are gods. We were given certain gifts to balance the world around us. In your foolish arrogance, you moved to destroy that balance and in doing so, are destroying yourselves."

No one said a word. Many had a look of confusion. "In your haste to _cleanse_ the lands of the demonic race, I believe you have weakened yourselves. I believe this is the way the gods are trying to maintain the balance. What would be the point of having strong spiritual beings without their counterpart? You are all weak as shown by your willingness to follow a mad man." She looked about the clearing, trying to make eye contact with each individual. "Also think on this, in your haste to run into a battle of your own making, you left behind your sacred duties. Who healed the sick in your villages while you were away? Who protected those villages?" She watched as many bowed their heads in shame. "The farmers with their sickles? Who helped birth the children? Who negotiated with cruel leaders and fought foul thieves? You should be ashamed." And most were. She had held up the mirror and many did not like what they saw. "From this point on, your allegiance will fall to Lord Sesshoumaru. You could all be executed for your crimes against, not only the West, but the other lands as well. Many died for your arrogance, you will not get off so easily. Each of you will give your name and your mark. You will show us where your home village is on a map. It will only be then that you will be released to treat your wounds. When my Lord requires it, you will answer his call. He has generously given you life, and he can take it away just as easily. When you are ready, return to your homes, and make things right again. Take with you what you learned here. None can help how they are born, the gods made that decision for them. Judge only how they live. Judge a being based on that, not the blood in their veins." Most of the priests and priestesses bowed low, though there were a few that sat proud and defiant. They would need watching.

Sesshoumaru stared down at the cluster of humans. He would have taken their lives without another thought. Instead, his bonded has obtained a small regiment of spiritual beings to be at his call. He may be able to use them, particularly if any of the other lands would dare go against him.

A noise drew is attention as off to the side a wild eyed Yoichi jumped up from his vine bonds. "Fox, you didn't tie the knot tight enough." He glanced down at the boy, who looked a bit sheepish.

"Sorry. I relaxed my hold on the magic that was controlling the vines." Shippo said in a tired voice, watching the human leave out a maniacal laugh as he jumped and ducked from several lizard soldiers.

"You!" Yoichi shouted, pointing a knife he obtained somewhere at Kagome. "This is your doing! You took my power from me. My voices!" And he charged at the young woman who what currently on her knees looking over a map with one of the priests.

Kagome glanced up in time to see Yoichi run at her. Before she could stand, Sesshoumaru was in front of her, his arm raised and clawed fingers pointed. Yoichi's body fell to the ground. Eyes still glaring in hatred.

The mad man was dead. Sesshoumau's family honor was restored. Takeshi found his closure.

A/N: One more chapter :)


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The days began to move on as life always does. Eventually, they returned to Masao's village to pick up Rin and Jaken. The little toad groveled at his Lord's feet, bemoaning the human male that seemed to catch the young girl's eye. They rested there a few days before moving on.

Several days later, a soft-spoken, properly humble Masao bowed deeply when requesting to court then marry the young woman. It took many days more before Sesshoumaru, being always controlling, consented with conditions, one of which being that they would return to live in Edo. He knew the Slayer and Monk and he knew that Rin would be welcomed there, safe to build her life. He would provide them with a proper doury and Masao would provide her with a proper life. They had a small hut built near the god tree, next to an old, dry well.

And life progressed on still.

They worked and rebuilt the Keep that was the House of the West.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru officially mated a year after Legion's downfall.

It was 8 years later Kagome noticed she hadn't aged. Apparently, the bonding took to holy power as it did to demonic power, if the bond was balanced.

They traveled together, the Lord and Lady of the West, as the boys remained at the keep training under various tutors, much to their dismay.

10 years after their mating, an attempt was made to assassinate the Lady of the West. She killed the assassin in the process and cried when she removed the mask. Prince Tatsuya, heir to the House of the East stared back at her with lifeless eyes. Though he was loath to do it, Sesshoumaru brought the boy back to life, knowing it would haunt his bonded if he didn't. The boy was seeking revenge for his lost friend from all those years ago. Lord Yoshiaki delt the boy his punishment. His life would be spared, because the demons were dieing out, but he would be banished for 150 years, and loosing his birthright.

Almost 100 years after falling down the well for the first time, the humans united Japan. Kagome knew they would need to work to protect the remaining demons. They located a large island off the Southern coast and set about having 4 Keeps, on for each of the remaining Lords, and a large village built. Here is where demons from the four lands and humans with spiritual energy would live, protecting one another. They also worked together to continue to heal the demons so they could again bare young.

They traveled the world for some time and finally, when the bombs exploded for the first world war, they went back to the island and strengthened the barriers protecting it. The island disappeared to normal sight, only spoke of as a haunted place. Some of the more human looking demons or ones that were gifted with illusion stayed on the main land of Japan and China, relaying information and goods to the island inhabitants.

Finally, the year of her 15th birthday came around, and Kagome began to make plans. In a few short years she would be able to see her family again.

She looked up the tall stair case with a wistful smile. It had been almost 500 years since she last climbed these specific stairs. She was given regular updates through Myoga and several other smaller demons as her family came into the picture. She laughed as she thought about Rin and Masao. They took on the Higurashi name after moving to Edo, and ended up being her ancestors. Her grandpa was going to want a full account them. A small whine and grip on her dress pants drew her from her reminiscing.

"Mama," a small girl that looked to be about 6 years looked up at her, giving her mother her best pouty face. "Takeshi called me a brat." Blue eyes moistened in a mock sadness.

"That's cause you are a brat, brat." A young man said with a smile from behind her. He ran a hand through his short, two-tone hair. A quick jab to the ribs from a nearby red-head made him smile more.

"I not a brat... You're a brat." The little girl growled at her brother. Takeshi and Shippo just laughed at her. Neither acted like the 20 something year olds that they looked like.

A growl from their father quieted the three as a pair of twin boys that looked to be about 15 years old, quietly giggled behind them. They were enjoying the fact their siblings got a bit in trouble this time and it wasn't them. There father gave their short pony tales each a quick yank to silence them as well. Not for the first time, did the older demon wonder if there was fox demon blood somewhere in the family line or if maybe they spent too much time with Shippo and his friends.

They made their way to the top of the stairs. Kagome took another look at her young ones. She was making sure they all looked presentable to meet her side of the family for the first time. Their illusions were firmly in place, much to their mother's dismay. She preferred their original features, but that was not an option these days outside their island home.

The small group topped the stairs and took in their surroundings. A breeze blew through the peaceful courtyard, gently moving the branches of the old god tree that watched over it. Kagome looked over to the small building on the left. Her breath gave a small hitch as an older woman stepped out of it. They watched as the woman gave a small sniffle and gently closed the door.

"Mama..." Kagome said softly. She was so happy, she only barely remembered the day and time she went back down the well. She didn't want to wait another moment to see her family again. It was difficult enough all these years watching and waiting for the right time.

Her mother's eyes grew wide. Kagome watched as her mother looked from her to the building she just walked out of then back to her daughter. She watched as her daughter went down the well, and yet, here she was, in a different outfit, looking slightly different... older... "Kagome?" She looked harder at the young woman in front of her. "...but... how?"

Kagome didn't wait another moment as she left her family's side and ran into her mother's arms. Both women broke into tears as they held each other tight. Each thought they would never see the other again and their relief was palpable. After a few moments they pulled back slightly, looking at the wet smiles that adorned the other's face. Her mother moved a few strands of Kagome's hair, tucking it behind her ear. "I'm guessing you have a grand story to tell." She said with a quick glance to the man and children standing quietly near by.

Kagome nodded, turning towards her family and extending her hand to Sesshoumaru.

~end~

Hope you liked it. I was really trying to make this seem like a possibility of what could happen after the original Inuyasha storyline. Please let me know what you think. Thanks again to everyone for the wonderful support and reviews. You all are the best! :)


End file.
